Blood Servant
by shadowrealm818
Summary: AU. The year is 3050 and vampires have taken over the world. The King is cruel and ruthless. Can a small servant help change his heart for the better or will the slave become broken. And what about the evil grudge one of the harem girls have against the small servant. What will happen to the small servant? Pairing:Atemu&Yugi,Bakura&Ryou,Malik&Marik. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Blood Servant

Summary: AU. The year is 3050 and vampires have taken over the world. The King is cruel and ruthless. Can a small servant help change his heart for the better or will the slave become broken. And what about the evil grudge one of the harem girls have against the small servant. What will happen to the small servant?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 1 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

In the year 3050, the vampires have ruled over the world for nearly 1000years. The King of the Vampires is over 4000years old and is the most powerful and feared. He is completely cold, cruel and ruthless. No one over steps him, human or vampire, because it results in their death.

After he took over the world all humans in each city were placed into a housing community that was bared and watched constantly. The only time they left was when they turned 13 and if they were to work for the ones that ruled over each city.

Children at birth were place into categories where when they turned of age they would leave and go to where they were placed. The placings were for the King and Lords of each city. There are harems, blood servants to the King's and Lords, cooks and cleaning servants and along with personal servants for the ones of high status. The ones that didn't fit the criteria were left to stay in the community and were the ones to just continue life and give birth to the next generation or were drunk from the soldiers and guards but were never killed during it.

There was certain criteria for harem and blood servants for the King and Lords. For the harem it was complete and utter beauty and not a single blemish on the skin. For the blood servants their blood was to be sweet and it was rare for the blood to be incredibly sweet. If it was than no matter where they were in the world when they were of age they were transferred to the King's palace. It was always unfortunate to have that incredibly sweet bloody, because the blood was craved for in higher amounts by the King. If any was found to be drinking from the King's personal blood supply or using the King's personal human harem they were found, tortured and killed by the King. He was the only one to take from others harem or blood supply because A: He was King and B: No one was game to complain about it.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The King stood on his balcony of his chamber looking out at everything he ruled over. He had strong black powerful leather wings, two strong pearly white fangs that sat inside his mouth, visible when he spoke and then lengthened when he was feeding or angry. His body was naturally strong being a vampire but had strong visible muscles from when he was human.

It was early morning when the King stood on his balcony, as the sun rose. His anger had started about 2000years after his turning, because the humans were always able to find some to spend their live with and anyone he found were afraid of him and ran off. So for a thousand years he had the vampire community grow before they took over. He still hoped he'd find someone. So for the next thousand years he started his rule he continued to look for someone, but everyone feared him to much and this just caused his hate to grow and he became cold.

The King moved back into his chambers as the servants came in to get his clothes ready and fill his bath. The King walked into his bath chamber and striped off his clothes and moved into the bath as servants started to wash him in preparation for the day. After cleaning off he got out and was dried off before dressed and then his hair and jewellery was done.

"Bring me my blood servant." He spoke.

"Yes my King."

The servants ran off and the King walked back to the balcony. He stood there staring for 10mins before there was knock on the door and he called them to enter. When the door closed he saw his blood servant walking over with her head down. No one dared to look at him apart from the council. The King walked forward and grabbed her hair and tilted her head to the side and bit in and drank his fill before licking the marks and tossed her aside.

"Tidy yourself up and go back to your servant quarters."

"Yes my King."

The King turned back to the balcony as the servant girl picked herself up and left. He enjoyed his blood and among other things. There was a knock at his door and he growled.

"Enter."

He heard the door open and close and then footsteps coming closer. He turned and saw his High Priest standing there. The High Priest was also his cousin.

"What is it?"

"You coming to the meeting? All the other Lords have arrived and are waiting my King."

"Yeah I'm on my way. I'll meet you there."

The priest hesitated about leaving but didn't. "You still have hope don't you?"

"Yes. Not much but enough."

"I understand. I'll see you in the meeting."

The priest left, leaving the King to his thoughts for a few minutes. He was never cold and cruel to his cousin; he was after all his only living family member left. After deciding to leave he left his chambers.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.

So you know I don't know how often I can update at the moment because,

I'm just about to start Uni but i will try to continue updating as much as possible.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 2 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

In the human community, which was in the area by the palace, there was a young woman giving birth to her first child.

In the community there were one or two vampire nurses to deal with the sick, injured or births. It was important that none of the children die at birth so that the population would stay strong.

The woman had been in labour for 10hrs now and was just about ready. Her partner was there next to her, holding her hand. After another hour the child was in the world and crying along with his mother.

The nurses took the child away leaving a worried mother and father in the room. The nurses had taken the child out to clean and were astounded by its beauty and knew instantly that the child, regardless of gender the child was for the King only. They still had to take a blood test anyway and found the child had the sweetest blood ever. The poor child was fated for the King with two duties, a blood servant and part of his harem.

The nurses returned the child to its parents who were waiting anxiously for what was to be of their child, they didn't even know the child's gender.

When the nurses arrived they had the child wrapped in blankets before passing the child to its mother. She cradled her child carefully and lovingly. She smiled happily down at what they found to be their son.

"What has my son been fated to?" He asked.

"He is a blood servant and harem for the King."

The boy's mother sobbed in complete and utter sadness. She hadn't wanted that for her child, nothing anywhere near close. She would have preferred for her child to have a life like her and her husband. A safer life, one where he could live happier one.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

As the child went through his life he was continuously watched by the guards and nurses for any health issues that would threaten his life.

He didn't have any real friends so he would spend the day wondering around the community and playing in the backyard by himself. Everyone avoided him for the fear of hurting him and then having to face the guards. The only people who would not avoid him were his parents.

"Yugi!" His mother called.

A small boy that looked like the age of a 5year old but was really 8 came running inside. His large amethyst colour eyes searching for his mother. His hair was a black gravity defying three pointed star; it had an amethyst lining the top and three gold bangs framing his face on each side. He was small for his age as well and was going to have a soft build by the time he left. His parents giving him for the last couple of months different types of exercise to keep him busy. They did this so he would stand half a chance when he left to go to the palace.

"Yes mama?"

"Time for your exercises. You do good and I'll let you go play for an extra hour outside."

"You always let me play outside longer." Yugi said giggling, before running off to his room.

"Come back here you cheeky little boy." His mother said as she laughed.

Both ran into Yugi's room and his mother grabbed him easily as he tried to dodge her and laid him on the bed and started to tickle him. Yugi cried out in laughter as he tried to squirm out of her hold. All too soon his mother stopped and lay down next to her son as he panted softly trying to regain his breath. As soon as he calmed he curled up to his mother.

"Mama why do I have to do these exercises?"

"Yugi I've told you sweetie that when you are thirteen you are going to the palace to work as the King's servant. Please don't ask me again Yugi." She said softly trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry Mama." Yugi said softly knowing he upset her.

"It's alright, come on let's get these exercises done and you can go back outside and play."

"Ok, can you tell me a story instead?"

"Alright."

"Yay!" Yugi cried out happily and got to work on doing his exercises.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

" Inished." Yugi cried out quickly.

"Yes but you say finished. There's an F at the start."

"Fin...Fin...Finished?" Yugi said slowly.

"Yes that's right. Finished."

"Finished! Finished! Finished!" Yugi cried out happily and clapping his hands. "Story! Story! Story!"

"Alright." His mother laughed.

Yugi crawled into his mother's lap and cuddled up there as she started to tell him a story.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ 3 Years Later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke on his thirteenth birthday and walked to the kitchen and living room area where his parents were already. His mother's eyes were red and puffy from crying, his father had a sorrowful look on his face. They had packed a couple sets of clothes into a bag the night before.

Yugi slowly moved in and sat on the mat in front of the table. They ate in complete silence. Yugi was scared like everyone else. His parents had told him a year ago why he was going and what he was to do and he was petrified by it. He didn't want to have the King doing that to him but he didn't have much of a choice.

As it got closer to midday Yugi was getting even more scared and his parents were getting more upset as the minutes passed by.

All looked at the clock as it struck noon before jumping when there was a hard set of knocks on the door. Yugi's mother burst into tears and his father answered the door. Yugi grabbed his bag of clothes and walked to the front door, his mother following beside him. There were 6 palace guards there and a dozen or so other children the same age standing in a group and all were crying.

"The boy Yugi who is for the King's harem and blood supply is to come with us immediately and is not authorised to bring anything with him."

Yugi's mother burst out crying and Yugi as well started crying and dropped his bag to the floor and hugged his mother tightly as they both wept. Yugi's father hugged him after his mother and him finished.

"You be careful alright." He said softly in his ear.

"I will. You both too."

Yugi's father let him go and Yugi's mother grabbed him again. The guards getting fed up, grabbed Yugi's arm and wrenched him from his mother and shoved him to the group of other kids, them catching him before he fell. Yugi's mother having cried out when he was taken from her. The guards led the group away. Yugi looked back at his parents to see his father holding his screaming, crying wife back.

Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to another kid. The kid nodded his head forward and Yugi followed silently, tears streaming down his face.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi's eyes were wide along with many other kids as they were led through the palace. They were a few servants that wondered through doing their jobs they were assigned. They would cast their eyes to the kids before wondering on.

They were led down to the very back of the palace where the servant quarters were. They got to a long corridor with doors 20 meters apart on each side of the corridor.

"Alright listen up the lot of you. We will go through the categories and you will go into the door we tell you. Your master is your teacher. Depending on what you are doing depends on when you start working, but you will be taught on what you are doing then after you have finished you will be put to work. Let's go. Cleaners?"

A couple of kids nervously walked forward and were sent through the door on the left, before walking further down the corridors. They went through cleaners, cook, cook assistant, personal servants, healer assistant before they got to the last two.

"Blood servants?"

Yugi and a couple others stepped forward and pointed to the door. The others went forward and Yugi nervously took a stepped closer to the guard in charge.

"E-E-E-E-Excuse m-me s-s-sir?" Yugi stuttered fearfully.

"What?"

"I'm in the harem and blood servant."

"Then you will go to the harem. The master is the same for both blood and harem. You will stay in the harem quarters because there is nothing much you need to learn."

Yugi walked with one other to the very end where the last door rested. Yugi and the other kid, who was a girl, looked at each other before walking through the door.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 2 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 3 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

It was now thirteen years later since the last time we saw the King. The King sat on his throne as the meeting started. He'd just arrived and they were ready to start. His attitude was bad and no one wanted to say the wrong thing for the fear of death.

"Let's start. What has been happening in my other countries?"

"All is well my King." A female Lord replied. "Australia is doing well. All the humans are behaving there are just a few vampires that aren't. They will be dealt with."

"Things are going well in Asia. It is large and there are many, many human communities there. The birth rate is steady and is rising a little." A male Lord replied.

"Is there any rebellion with the humans?" The King asked after all the Lords had spoken.

"No my King. There are just a few vampires." They replied.

"Good that is my main concern. If there is rebellion amongst the humans it is to be dealt with immediately and harshly. Lord Bakura, Lord Marik?"

Two Lords at the table looked to the King. One had white hair that spiked down and out a little and was untamed. He had a good firm build and visible muscles just like his King but was pale. The other had sandy blonde hair and completely untamed hair that spiked out in every direction. He was like the other two with a good firm build and visible muscles but was tanned.

"Yes my King?" Both replied.

"How would you like to rule a city each? You both deserve it."

Both looked at each other before the white haired male replied. "As much as we would like that..."

"We would rather remain here my King. There is no reason for us to leave." The blonde hair finished.

The King chuckled. "Very well. Bakura?"

"Yes my King?" The white haired male replied.

"I would like you to deal with any humans that rebel."

"Gladly." Bakura replied a smirk on his face.

The King chuckled. "Marik?"

"Yes my King?" The sandy haired male replied.

"I would like you to deal with any vampires that rebel."

"Hehehehe I would love to. One request my King?"

"What is it?"

"May Bakura help till there are any humans that rebel?" Marik asked Bakura looked up hopefully at their King.

"Yes."

"Thankyou my King." Both replied bowing their heads to him.

"Is there anything else to discuss?"

"No my King." Seth said.

"Good you are all dismissed. Bakura, Marik stay."

All of the council and Lords bowed and left leaving Bakura, Marik and the King alone in the throne room. The reason they could decline the King's offer so easily was because the King and them were very, very close friends. They happened to be friends before they were turned and stuck together for a very long time now.

The King was glad both, Bakura and Marik, decided to decline his offer. He made these offers to them every couple of hundred years in case they wanted something else to do. They were also given a harem and blood servant as a gift from him a year ago. It was one servant for the two jobs.

"So how are your gifts? They still going?"

"Yeah. Mines still a little rebellious." Marik said with a chuckle.

"You should train him more." Bakura snorted.

"Nah, I like him like that."

"So have you taken them?" The King asked.

"Nope." Both said.

The King looked at them with wide eyes. "Why? I thought they were lovely enough that both of you wouldn't be able to not."

"True but we want them to not fear us and doing that they will." Bakura said.

"We also still have hope and we don't want that to go down the drain."

The King sighed and nodded. "Very well. Let's get out of here, I'm hungry anyway. What about you two?"

"Yeah."

"Have a servant send for your blood servants and have them sent to my chambers."

A servant left doing what Bakura and Marik order. The three walked down the halls and upstairs till they arrived at the Kings chambers. Walking in he sent for his blood servant before all three flopped down on the bed. The King sighed and placed an arm over his head to block out the light from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked from out of nowhere.

"I'm losing hope that's what."

"You'll find someone, don't worry." Marik said.

There was a knock on the door and the King told the person at the doo to enter. Two boys that mirrored Bakura and Marik's image entered. The only difference they were more innocent and their hair was a lot more tamer.

Bakura and Marik smirked and sat up as the boys walked forward and bowed to them and the King before sitting on the floor in front of their respective masters. The one with white hair similar to Bakura is called Ryou and the one with sandy blonde is Malik. Both had a slimmer build compared to their master.

The King smirked; both had a keen sense of when to obey. He decided to have some fun. He knew both had hit their masters at least once and Marik's had done it more than once.

"I understand that you both have disobeyed your masters since I gave them you." Bakura's paled a lot and was shaking and Marik's looked like he was trying to hold back his words. "You, Ryou, stand up."

Bakura watched as his servant stood up, he was visibly shaking. Bakura sort of felt sorry for him, he knew the King wouldn't punish either of them because when he hit Bakura it was out of fear not hate.

"Why'd you hit your master?"

"It was an accident. He frightened me. He came out of nowhere, I di..."

Ryou stopped talking when the King put his hand up to stop him. Ryou whimpered, tears were falling down his face in rivers. Ryou had grown accustom to Bakura's nature, even if he beat him occasionally he didn't hate him. Ryou felt safer when he was with him than in the harem quarters where Bakura's harem sat.

"So you hit him?" Ryou felt defeated and nodded. "Sit back down." Ryou knelt back down in front of Bakura, shaking uncontrollably. "Malik stand up." Malik stood, his body shaking slightly. "You compared to Ryou have continuously attacked your master, yes?"

"He enjoys my rebellion." Malik said angrily.

Ryou let out a gasp at what Malik had done. He would be lucky if he got away with a whipping, even more lucky if he got away without punishment.

"Really? How do you know this?"

"His smirk and grin that he has when I do."

"I wonder if you would have the guts after I punish you."

Marik hissed and moved in front of Malik hissing angrily at the King. "Don't you even think about it. If he gets out of hand I'll punish him myself."

"SIT DOWN MARIK!" The King roared his fangs at their full length.

Marik hissed angrily before moving away from Malik. Malik on the other hand was just staring at his master. He'd just stood up to protect him from the King. Malik just couldn't stop staring.

"You shouldn't ever look at your master in the face." Malik jumped out of his staring and looked at the floor. "Sit down."

Malik knelt back down in front of Marik and stared at the floor a little fearful of what was going to happen. Ryou took a side glass at Malik and saw the look on his face, one he didn't think he'd ever see on him.

"I have decided what your punishments will be." The King said with a smirk on his face.

Ryou and Malik didn't ever see it as their eyes were shut when they heard the word punishment. Bakura and Marik's heads flipped to the King only to relax seeing it was the smirk that he used around them in private.

"You both will be your respective master's personal servants." Both their eyes widened but still stared at the ground while Marik and Bakura's mouths dropped. "You will still perform your other two positions as blood and harem servants but will do whatever else your masters want. You will follow them around unless ordered not to and to do something else."

Bakura and Marik smirked looking back at the two on the floor. The two on the floor jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and in walked a young girl in a dirty old dress that had hints of dried blood on it. She bowed to the King and Lords before kneeling close to the bed and looked at the floor, her hands resting on her lap.

"Stand up." She stood as order before waiting for next orders. "Come here."

The girl moved forward till she knelt on the bed in front of the King. The King reached out and grasped her hair and pulled her head to the side and pulled her neck closer. His fangs lengthened more and he bit down not caring a bit for the girl. The girl gasped and bit her lip till he finished. When he had his full he removed his fangs and tossed her to the floor.

"Get yourself together and go back to your servant quarters."

The girl immediately stood and left the room quickly heading back to her living quarters. Malik and Ryou just stared as the girl was tossed carelessly to the floor. Her neck was still bleeding but they could tell that it wasn't deep enough for her to bleed to death but they were surprised that it wasn't sealed. When their masters drank from them they sealed them.

"Ryou." "Malik." Both directed their attention to their masters but didn't look up at them but they straightened slightly indicating they were listening. "Come here." Their masters said at the same time.

Both stood and moved closer till they stood at the edge of the bed, not game unless instructed to get even closer. Both their masters growled and they moved onto the bed and kneeled in front of their masters.

Bakura moved forward and grabbed Ryou's neck and bit in causing Ryou to gasp in pain and place his hands on Bakura's shoulders to balance himself because he felt like he was falling. Bakura moaned and drank even more before he removed his fangs and licked the blood from Ryou's neck and sealed the marks. Ryou took his hands off his master's shoulders and moved to sit back on the floor when he was grabbed and turned around and pulled back to Bakura's chest sitting in his lap. Bakura smirked slightly at feeling Ryou shake.

At the same time this was happening Marik reached forward and grabbed Malik and flipped him onto the bed and straddled his hips and bit into his neck. Malik grunted in pain but remained motionless till he stopped drinking from him. Marik bit in deeper enjoying the blood before he had to pull out sensing Malik getting weaker from too much blood loss. Marik pulled out and licked over the bite marks before sitting up and cradling the boy in his lap.

The King shook his head and lay back on the bed. The two were hopelessly in love with their servants. They were both lucky that they have found someone if they got their servants to trust them.

Ryou timidly feeling Bakura holding him relaxed back into his hold and Bakura leaned down and nuzzled his hair. Ryou blushed lightly and guessed him relaxing must have pleased his master to a point. Ryou carefully cast his eyes to Malik who look nearly asleep and guessed Malik's master drank too much from him for it had happened to him before as well.

"We'll leave you be." Bakura said to the King.

"Very well. See you in meetings tomorrow."

Bakura and Marik nodded while Ryou and Malik climbed off the bed and waited to the side for their masters. As their masters walked to the door they quickly bowed to the King before hurrying after their master.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 3 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Also 'Nomead Prison is finishing at chapter 39 so there are only a few chapters left.  
Sorry if you wanted it longer but it won't be. It's finishing and has already been finished and now just has to be updated onto here.


	4. Chapter 4

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 4 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi and the girl walked through the door and found that the room was full of bedding and there were clothes next to each bed and they were white and looked see through along with gold jewellery. Both heard moans and screams coming from the next room that was in front of them. Both moved forward together the girl hiding a little behind Yugi who didn't mind much but was scared of what they would find.

Yugi and the girl walked through the next door only to freeze at what they saw. There were only girls and were each on a bed with another on top of them. Each that were laying on the bed had their hands tied above their heads to a bed post while the same were done with their legs so they were eagle spread and bond very tightly. The ones on top of the ones tied to the bed were giving the other pleasure in many ways with different objects but none ever entered their body. They were also all naked and giving off pleasured moans.

Yugi blushed and looked away and the girl did that same a heavy blush on her face. Yugi heard someone walking towards them and looked up to see a man coming forward and Yugi could tell he was a vampire because of the wings and noticeable fangs in his mouth that was open in a sly grin. Yugi and girl to a step back at the grin.

"Well it seems we have some new recruits and one is male and is also a blood servant of mine. Well aren't you lucky?" Yugi said nothing and was slapped on the cheek. "Well?"

"Yes master."

"Well you are already obedient. Excellent. Well strip down and put your clothes into the fire over there." Both Yugi and the girls mouths opened in horror and surprise. "As you see no one is dressed here you have no need for clothes and you need to be use to someone looking at your body. Get to it our I'll will punish you both."

Yugi and the girl quickly to avoid punishment stripped their clothes and chucked them into the fire, both were blushing in shame and embarrassment. Yugi and the girl felt a large hand clamp down on their shoulders and they looked up to see their master standing there with a grin.

"You both come with me. Your training doesn't start till tomorrow. I also have to explain the rules to you little Yugi about being a blood servant. There aren't many. Can you read?"

"Yes master."

"Good then I can give you the piece of paper to memorise them from. Ruin the paper and you will be punished. Understood."

"Yes master."

"Understood?" His hand tightening on Yugi's shoulder as he led them both back into the room they first saw when they walked in.

"Understood master." Yugi gasped speaking up louder.

"Good. Now these are your beds." He said standing Yugi and the girl in front of one each. "We will take you down your size and get your clothes made up once you complete your training. That should take about a year. Sit!"

Yugi and the girl quickly knelled on their beds. The master had someone bring over a chair and the rules for the blood servant and he sat down holding the paper out to Yugi. Yugi carefully reached out and took hold of it and gently placed it on his lap.

"When your training has finished and you have received your clothing. If the King requests his harems presence you will clean yourself quickly and get dressed. Then everyone in a line will head down to the throne room. From there you when you enter you will bow and have your head down. When he tells you to rise you will stand up and still with your head down you will wait till the King tells you to leave you leave in a line. Or if he lifts your head and nods you will stay till the guards come and escort you to his chambers. From there he does what he wants, if he ties you up you do nothing if he doesn't than you are to tie him up and pleasure his body and then ride him. That is where your training comes in.

"He will only request his harem during his lunch break to a servant and the message is passed on and brought to us while we are having ours. If that happens after quickly finishing your food and then head to the cleaning room before dressing and waiting to be led out to the throne room. If called for through second practice you have to be even quicker and let the person you are working on if you are go quickly and wash up and get dressed and down to the throne room in under 10mintues.

"You both will get the same amount of food as everyone else does here it's enough so that you don't put on weight and don't lose any unless I think you need to. Now you both have the time to rest and sleep at the moment and your training like I said begins tomorrow. So get some sleep because you will want it. When we start tomorrow you both will be with our two best harem girls for the next week and they will pleasure you both before you try yourself on them before I start to randomly put you with someone else. We are lucky to have you Yugi because the girls can get some practice on how to pleasure their master own cock to their fullest."

The master stood and went back into the room and the moaning and screaming stopped. Yugi took the piece of paper and placed it at the top beside his bed and curled up and cried in his pillow. He didn't want to be practice on and he didn't want to have to pleasure someone. He was only 13 and he wasn't meant to know anything of sex till he was older.

The girl that had come with Yugi watched him for a second before seeing all the girls coming back in again. She kept her gaze off their bodies and looked at anything else. She noticed that they all just sat on their beds and waited for dinner to be brought in all kneeling at the end of the beds.

After about 10minutes food was brought in and placed at the food of each bed. Yugi just looked at it before he stayed there curled up and with the sheet over him. He wasn't hungry and didn't want to eat. He just continued to cry. All to soon Yugi fell asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke the next morning to a loud high pitched whistle which startled him awake. Yugi was confused as to where he was because it wasn't his room but soon remembered that he was now in the castle that the King owned and was in the harem quarters. He noticed that all the girls were kneeling at the end of their beds again and seemed that they were waiting for the food to be brought in.

The door opened and Yugi saw trays of food being brought in and he moved to the end of his bed and knelt there as the food was put down. Yugi looked at it and he still didn't have his appetite back. It was a small amount of porridge, enough to get them to lunch time. Yugi went to move back to the top of his bed when a hand shot out from an older girl grabbing his arm, stopping. Yugi looked up at her.

"You should eat. You'll need it, trust me. I did the same as you when I was first brought here. Didn't eat dinner and then breakfast and by lunch I was starving. It didn't fill me and neither did dinner. It took a while till I got use to the amount we were given. Just eat it."

Yugi nodded and started to eat his food. Once finished Yugi sat there fidgeting when the door opened and their master came through. The girls instantly stood and walked into the room, Yugi and the other girl stayed where they were confused with what they had to do.

"Get up and come with me. Your partners already know you and are waiting. Do as they say."

Yugi and the girl stood and followed after their master. As they entered the room the girls were standing there waiting, two stood by the door. As they entered the two by the door grabbed one of them gently and nodded their heads to the beds. The master was already pairing people off and things were started quickly.

Yugi whimpered when he arrived at the bed and looked at her, his whole body was shaking.

"Lay down on the bed ok? I'll go slow for today. Just try and take everything in I tell and show you."

Yugi nodded, tears already making their way down his face. Yugi laid down on the bed and the girl climbed up and immediately straddled his waist. Leaning up she tied his arms tightly like she normally would to each post before doing the same to his legs. Yugi's tears were now flowing in rivers.

"Ok from here depending on if you are either tied down by the King he will start to enjoy your body and arouse you. But instead of doing that I will tell you if you were in my place. I will show you what you are to do to me after lunch. So let's start with simple kisses, nips and sucks to different parts of the body. You must search for certain parts that make your King more responsive."

She leaned down and started at his neck and started to kiss and nip at parts on his neck. Yugi was still crying but soon when she got to more sensitive parts was moaning even though he didn't want it and was still crying. Yugi was so scared when he felt his cock started to harden. The girl moved further down his body and started to kiss and nip at his chest and then sucked on his nipple. Yugi gasped and tried to arch his body but being so tired down he couldn't. Yugi hated how his body was reacting. She finally stopped and pulled away.

"When you suck on his nipple you must wait till it hardens and if you really want to please him then continue and you can gently bit down on it and then sooth it with your tongue. You can continue this all over his body and sucking, kissing his cock will cause him the most pleasure and will be rewarded. You will be given something that is similar to what a cock will be and will be taught how to suck on it correctly and hopefully you won't have to do it to the master." Yugi's eyes widened and let a sob escape his mouth. "Shh now. I'm going to continue ok..."

She went through even more things with Yugi till it was time for lunch and she let him out.

"W...What am...I...meant to...do with...this?" Yugi asked her softly.

"You have to let it disappear on its own."

Yugi sighed having calmed down now and excepting his own fate. Yugi followed her into the sleeping chamber and sat on his bed and moved around at the pain in groin. It wasn't exactly pain but it was uncomfortable waiting for it to go away.

Yugi started to eat. Wondering what life would have in store for him before finishing off his lunch and followed the girl back into the other room and proceeded to tie her to the bed properly taking about ten minutes to get it right before he started to show her what he learned from the morning.

Lucky for Yugi he was a fast leaner.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 4 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Also there is a poll on my profile that will be renewed every week so you can chose two stories you want updated next.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 5 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After months of training Yugi had completely it but normal training took a full year and now one was given their clothes if they completed early so Yugi just did his practice with the girls. On one particular day the girls were called in for their service to the King and they quickly left and got ready before heading out being led by the guards leaving Yugi alone.

Yugi was the only one that was left from when he was brought to the harem. The girl that had come in with him had killed herself in the bathing chambers. She couldn't take it and killed herself. Yugi was upset about it but got over it seeing he didn't know her.

At the moment Yugi was left alone with his master and was sitting in his bed planning on getting some rest. Except his master had different plans.

"Yugi come with me."

Yugi stood and walked into the room where they practice before he was pushed to the floor and turned over onto his back. Yugi had cried out when that happened and saw his master straddling his hips. Yugi heard the doors open and the girls filed back in and removed their clothes and went back to practice, some giving Yugi looks of sadness for they could do nothing.

"Take it out."

Yugi had tears fall down his face. He hated his master and he was extremely heavy. He had a large belly and was very old and wrinkly. Yugi unfastened his pants and pulled his master throbbing erection from his pants, Yugi would have rather pleasure one of the girls for hours than see what he was seeing now and most likely do. His master climbed up and sat on his chest his wrinkled erection inches from his face.

"Open and you better do this well or I'll punish you. You wouldn't want another would you?"

Yugi opened his mouth and his master stuffed his erection in and moaned in pleasure. Yugi nearly recoiled and threw up but didn't and started to suck on the awful cock that was in his mouth and did what the girls did to him. Pressing against the slit, rubbing the pulsing vein he found and swirling his tongue around it. His master grabbed his hands and made him play with his balls which Yugi so didn't want to do but he didn't want a punishment so he did what his master wanted.

Yugi was unprepared for his master's release and chocked. Yugi needed to breathe but his master kept his cock in his mouth.

"Swallow it."

Yugi forced it down his throat and soon his master moved his cock from his mouth. Yugi took deep breathes and looked up fearfully. His master stuffed himself back in his pants and stood up hurling Yugi back up with him and started to a door that Yugi knew of well. Yugi was already shaking when he was pulled towards the door and then down the long corridor. Yugi was in tears by now and tears fell down his face in rivers.

They walked through a door a minute later and into a room that had a pool in the middle and a sort of machine that moved from above the water to above the ground. It had a chain hanging from it with two shackles. Right now the chain was hanging over the ground and Yugi whimpered as his master dragged him over and his hands were forced above his head and chained there. Yugi knew more than to struggle it got him nowhere. His master was a vampire and was stronger than him and had authority over him.

"This is for not doing as you are meant to and I had to tell you." Pressing a couple of buttons Yugi was lifted from the ground and moved to hang over the pool of water. "What's the longest you've been in for?"

"Ten minutes master."

"Well you're going to be in for 15minutes."

Yugi whimpered as he felt the machine move into action and lower him towards the water. The instant Yugi felt the freezing cold water touch his feet he drew them to his chest. His master just laughed at him and sat back and watched. Yugi body was put into his neck. The freezing ice water stung at his body making him scream in pain. Yugi couldn't stop crying for the whole time the pain was too much. He just wanted to fall into unconsciousness.

As the 15mins came to an end he was pulled out and Yugi couldn't stop shivering as he was placed to his feet on the ground and unchained. Yugi's body just fell to the floor shivering and his body curled up. His master just laughed again and grabbed his arm and dragged him along the ground which made him cry harder. He dragged him into the room where the girls were and dropped him to the ground.

"Someone put him in bed." He said and then walked out.

Two of the girl walked over and lifted Yugi up and took him back into the sleeping quarters and placed him gently on his bed. Yugi whimpered and curled up tightly in a ball. His body just didn't stop shaking from the cold.

"Yugi? Yugi can you hear me?" Yugi nodded and just continued to cry and staying under the covers. "Try and be strong. We'll come back when practice has finished."

The girls left and Yugi stayed in the room by himself, shaking and crying. Slowly he fell asleep, happy to just let everything pass.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

As the months rolled on Yugi was soon finished his training, and was now 14, and given his clothes and jewellery for when he was to go to the throne room to be inspected by the King to see which he wanted to take to bed with him. It was actually today that he received his clothes by his master.

"I'm surprised you survived. I would have thought you would have killed yourself by now. Either way these are yours and it's your job to clean them if they get dirty when you got to the bathing chambers. Now just one more thing because the girls actually can't take the King they don't need this restriction on their mind but you do."

His master grabbed his head and pressed his head to Yugi's and started to put a restriction on his mind, chanting words Yugi didn't understand. Yugi screamed when he felt something being what felt like chained up painfully before his master tossed him to the ground. Yugi whimpered and clutched his clothes to his chest, trying to let the pain pass.

"There, now stand up."

Yugi stood and his master turned him around and forced his hands behind his back and pulled him close, Yugi dropping his clothes and jewellery in the process. His master sneaked his second hand around and started to pump his cock vigorously. Yugi moaned continuously even though he hated it, but as he moaned his master chanted again and suddenly Yugi screamed again as something else Yugi felt was chained up. He didn't feel pleasure anymore all he felt was the warmth.

"You will harden at whatever he does to you but you won't be able to recognized the pleasure if he decides to give you. You will just harden but look at this you never if let a single bit of pre-cum out either."

Yugi whimpered as his master just continued to simulate his cock till it became painfully because he couldn't release. Yugi's master stopped and threw him to the ground.

"Go get cleaned up. The King is assembling his harem."

Yugi hurried into the bathing chambers where the other girls were and quickly washed up before going and getting his clothes and jewellery on. Yugi felt a bit revealed to wear it but then again he'd been walking around the harem chambers for a year naked but not out of the chambers. He hadn't even stepped outside the chambers since he arrived.

"Yugi come here. Stand with me." Yugi looked confused at the girl that had first started training him. "You need somewhere to stand, if you're at the end the guards may throw you out. Plus you may need some instruction."

Yugi stood in front of her and as they started walking out Yugi followed. He was getting nervous now. He'd never even seen the King before and if he was meant to let him do as he wished than he was even more scared by it. From what he heard the King enjoyed putting his harem in a bit of pain. Yugi sometimes saw bit marks and different parts of the girls that came back sometimes bruising.

As they arrived at the throne room the guards opened the door but just before Yugi went to walk through he was thrown to the side and out of the line. Yugi gasped in pain as he landed and looked up to see both guards smirking and chuckling. Sighing Yugi stood, obviously they didn't want their King to see that he had a male in his harem. Yugi wondered back slowly to the harem chambers but before he arrived back the girls that weren't picked had arrived up with him.

"It's alright Yugi. We'll get you in there somehow."

'Yeah but how hurt will I be before I get there.' Yugi thought.

Unknown to Yugi and the rest of the girls, one of the girls in the harem weren't very fond of Yugi and his beauty and she had considered herself the most beautiful there before Yugi had arrived. She'd told the guards not to let him in so that she hopefully get their King to choose her, but so far he'd yet to even lay his eyes on her.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 5 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. I have decided to update early since I'm feeling bored about waiting for the end of the week. Enjoy

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 6 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ 4 Years Later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi had spent the last four years going to every calling for the harem to the King and every time he got close to the door he was thrown out of the line. Yugi was glad that his innocence was still left intact. Though every time Yugi did one thing out of line he was put to punishment for it, slowly the time he was in the water grew.

It was another day the King called for his harem. Yugi had heard from the girls that he was getting even rougher and the girls would now start to come back with bruises on parts of their body and more bit marks. Yugi felt sorry for them.

Yugi was again walking in front of the girl that had taught him first and they were on their way to the throne room. Yugi was again pulled out from the group and tossed to the ground. Yugi sighed and got up heading back to the harem chambers.

But this time wouldn't be the same as other times. Yugi was walking through the halls when he saw two weak guards coming his way. Yugi gulped and moved to the wall and walked along it quickly. But for Yugi he didn't get away. The two guards saw him and instantly all they saw was blood. Both jumped at Yugi taking him to the ground and both bit into either side of his neck causing Yugi to scream in pain and struggle. The two guards bit in deep and drank deeply before they were pulled away by 6 guards who had heard Yugi scream.

The 6 guards restrained the two before one took a look at who they were drinking from. He was the one that had collected the 13year olds from the community and brought them here. He remembered Yugi and knew that he was a blood and harem servant to the King.

"Take those two to the dungeon. The King will want to deal with them."

As the guards left taking the two with them the other knelt down beside Yugi who was crying and was quickly bleeding out. He pushed Yugi onto his back and Yugi started to cry and tried to struggle. He quickly used a spell on the marks to stop them from releasing anymore blood because he wasn't to even seal the wounds if someone drank from the blood servants of the King and Lords they would also be killed.

After the blood stopped flowing he picked Yugi up and carried him off towards the throne room to see what the King wanted to do. As he walked in when being called he bowed to the King and placed Yugi's now unconscious body on the floor.

"My King I found two guards drinking from your personal blood and harem servant."

"Excuse me? Blood and harem servant?"

"Yes my King he has both tasks. What would you like me to do with him?"

The King stood and walked down the stairs to where the boy was laid in front of the guard. He knelt down and brushed the hair from the boys face and his eyes widened at the sight. He turned his head to the side to see two fang marks and looked on the other to see the same there.

"You haven't tasted him?"

"No my King. It is not mine to drink from. It is yours and to drink from it would bring forth my death."

The King smirked and leaned down moving the magic away and the blood started flowing again and he noticed the boy's body shake before he leaned down and licked the marks to heal them. Moaning at the taste and was licking away at the excess blood that had fallen down the boy's neck. He did the same to the other side before standing and walking back to his throne.

"Take him to Isis and get her to heal him completely."

"Yes my King." The guard bowed and picked Yugi's body up in his arms.

"Oh and tell her that if the boy dies, she dies."

The guard bowed again before leaving and taking Yugi to the healing chambers. The King sat there licking his lips.

'Mmm, he tastes so sweet. I wonder why if he's in my harem and blood supply I haven't ever seen him before.'

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The guard moved into the healing chambers to see Isis there with a cook that had a buried hand. He quickly laid the boy down.

"Isis you need to come here immediately."

"I'm a little busy here."

"Yes and if this boy dies you die." She looked at him sharply. "Orders from the King."

Isis sighed and looked at the girl. "I'll be back soon."

Isis quickly walked over and felt Yugi's neck to find a pulse and found it was weak. Isis gasped and pushed the guard out of the room and started to run around getting her assistant to help her. She quickly worked to stabilise him before she lost him.

After a couple of hours of working, Yugi's pulse was stable before she could take a break and attend to the cook and finish her hand. As she sent her on her way the doors open and the cook gasped and quickly bowed down as the King walked in. Isis also bowed when she saw him.

"My King."

"Isis. Where's the boy?"

"Over here my King. He's stable now and should be able to return to his duties soon."

"Good. When he's awake and sent back to his chambers. Tell him next time I call for my harem and he's not in there he's to wait outside the throne room."

"Yes my King."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ 2 Days Later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi groaned as he woke and looked around in fear. He didn't know where he was and the last thing he remembered was being feasted on by two guards and it hurt like hell. Yugi grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to his chin and was sitting up in his bed in fear.

"I see you're awake young one."

Yugi jumped and looked around to see another vampire there and this one was female. Yugi whimpered and shrunk back and started to shake in fear. Isis walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Hush young one. I'm not going to hurt you. You feeling alright?" Yugi nodded. "That's good. I was scared we'd lose you when they first brought you in."

"I...I nearly died?"

"Yes you did. You lost a lot of blood. You've been asleep for two days."

Yugi eyes widened. "T...T-T-Two d-d-d-d-days."

"Yes. Now do you feel alright to go back to your chambers?" Yugi nodded. "Alright and also you are told next time the King calls for the harem to the throne room and you can't get in, you are to wait outside."

"O-Ok."

Yugi climbed out of bed to find he was still in his harem clothes and he quickly left the healing chambers and made his way back to the harem chambers. He saw the girls all hurrying to the bathing chambers so Yugi quickly followed, going unnoticed by their master while cleaning. Yugi was glad that they were finally given two sets of clothes so that they could wash the other and wear the other if needed and Yugi did need it.

As they got dressed a hand clamped down on Yugi's shoulder and he looked to see their master there.

"Where have you been?"

"In the healing chambers with lady Isis."

"Why?"

"I was bitten by two guards and nearly died. Someone took me there. I don't know who."

"I'll check with Isis while you all go to the throne room."

Yugi let out a breath and moved into place with the girls and they walked to the throne room. Again Yugi was tossed aside and he remembered what he was told so he waited a distance from the guards.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The King watched as the harem made its way in and he had yet to see the young boy he'd seen a couple of days earlier. The King got down from his throne and walked among the girls till he found the girl that had been there the longest.

"Where is the boy that belongs in my harem?"

"He's outside the throne room my King."

"Why?"

"The guards don't let him in."

The King growled and called the guards that were outside the room in. The bowed to their King.

"Bring in the boy."

"What boy my King?"

"The boy that is outside this room right now that you haven't been allowing in." The guards left and the King looked to the girl again. "How long has he been in the castle and kept from entering this room?"

"5 years my King but 4 years from being kept from the throne room."

The King turned and walked back to the throne and sat down as a young boy walked in with his head down and he knelt down next to the girl he had just spoken to. He walked back down and tilt the boys head up to look at him and he saw what he wanted before nodding. Yugi didn't look at the King's face and looked to the side not game to but he gasped seeing his head moving up and down in a nod. The girls around Yugi bowed again before walking out and Yugi's head was released and he heard the King walk back to the throne and sit down. Yugi knelt there shaking in fear of what was going to happen now.

"Take him to my chambers. I'll be there soon."

Yugi saw two guards walk up to him and wait for him to stand. Yugi bowed again and stood up walking with the guards as they led him to the Kings chambers. Yugi was shaking like a leaf now. The guards pushed the doors open and gently led Yugi inside and stood there. Because they hadn't been given any order to tie him down they were to stay there till the King arrived.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 6 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Don't forget to vote in the poll for the stories you want update next. I may update early but still using the poll as a reference.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. I got bored so I decided to update the top choice from my poll. Enjoy.

Warning a lemon in this chapter.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 7 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi waited nearly 2 hours till the doors opened and he saw the King walk back through. Yugi knelt down and bowed and stayed there while the guards bowed and walked out before standing outside the door.

The King smirked and started removing all his clothes as he made his way towards his slave that was knelt by the bed. He obviously hadn't been taught what he was to do for when he arrived in the chamber but that didn't matter. The King couldn't wait till he saw the boy's whole body without the transparent cloth blocking his body from view.

"Stand up."

The King was now directly in front of the boy completely naked. He watched as the boy rose to his feet keeping his head down but also got a look at the King's large apparent arousal, making him blush. The King smirked at the blush and couldn't wait.

"Your name?"

"Y...Yugi." Yugi said with a whisper.

"Your job?"

"Your personal blood servant and part of your harem."

"I haven't seen you in either before 2 days ago. Why?"

"I was never called for when you need blood and the guards every time for the past 4 years don't allow me into the throne room my King."

"Mmm... show me yourself."

Yugi bit his lip and he tried his best to do what he'd practiced with the girls when he got his clothes. He did his best to strip seductively but he knew he failed at it. The King licked his lips at the look of the boy's body in front of him. He knew he wasn't going to be aroused because of the fear but he knew that would change and well he had to say the boy wasn't small for his size.

The King walked over to the bed and lay down and obviously the boy had been taught that when the King went to his bed he was to go and kneel on it. The King sat up and tilted the boys head so that he looked at him but the boy's eyes stayed glued on the bed sheets.

"Yugi look at me directly...please."

Yugi's eyes widened and his eyes shot to the King's face. He'd just said please instead of ordering it. Yugi gasped and jumped backwards at what he saw and ended up falling off the bed. Yugi winced and rubbed the back of his head and looked up to see the King chuckling and climbing down off the bed. The King knelt down and picked Yugi up before setting him back on the bed and far enough away from the edge so that he didn't fall off again.

Yugi looked at the King again and found that he was tan, his eyes were crimson and his hair was nearly the same as his except the amethyst trimming he had was crimson on the King's and there were gold lightening bangs going up in his hair. Yugi gulped and looked away again.

"Yugi answer a couple of questions for me."

"O-Ok."

"Firstly have you been taken?"

"No."

"Do you want to be taken?"

"..."

"Yugi?"

"...No I don't but I don't have a choice. I'm to please you my King and now that you have chosen me my master will check to make sure I did my job and if not I will be punished. I will do as my job description is my King."

"Very well. To make you more comfortable let's have me tied down."

Yugi nodded and crawled over and pushed the King back onto the bed, his head resting on the cushion. Yugi reached for the leather strap on the bedpost and tied one of the King's hands to the bed before going to the other while rubbing his cock with the King's. Yugi knew his had started to harden now and Yugi slid down the King and tied his legs to the bottom bed posts.

Yugi slid back up the King rubbing against his arousal causing the King to groan. Yugi leaned up and started to suck, kiss and nip at his neck. Yugi could tell that he was doing well and that just urged him on. Yugi started too slid down to his chest and went over his nipples, stomach and down further till he got to the Kings arousal. His hands had also been stimulating him and lightly gliding over different parts of his body just about driving the King crazy with the light touches.

Yugi had just reached the King's arousal his eyes widened at how big it was. Yugi leaned down and kissed along the top of it, bring gasps from the King and moans from him. Yugi smiled happy he was pleasing him. Yugi took the tip into his mouth and pressed his tongue against the slit causing the King to buck his hips and driving himself deep into his mouth. Yugi chocked for a second before swallowing around it and calmed down before he started to tease it.

Yugi could hear the leather starting to sound like it was going to give but it did. Yugi could taste a lot more pre-cum coming from the King's cock and knew now that he was going to give. Yugi gave one last suck causing the King to gasp and spill his seed into Yugi's waiting mouth who had learned to swallow ever drop. Yugi continued to suck on the King cock to restimulate it and take any bit of cum left on it.

Yugi released the re-hardening cock from his mouth and saw the leather straps around the King's wrists untying and he guessed it was the King's magic because before he knew it he was in the King's place and was strapped down tighter than during practice and it caused Yugi's to wince.

The King leaned over as he spread oil on his hands and kissed Yugi's mouth and as he did he slipped an oiled finger into his entrance. Yugi whimpered a little not expecting it so soon and he was a little frightened. Yugi soon relaxed as the King continued to kiss him, while slipping the finger in and out of him to get him use to it. Yugi soon had to breathe and the King just kept kissing him not needing to breath. Yugi pulled his face away getting a hiss from the King and Yugi took in a deep breath before he started coughing.

"Oh I'm sorry Yugi. I got a little carried away, it's just you taste so good."

"It's...alright...no need...to apologise."

Yugi soon got his breathing under control and looked back at the King who kissed him again allowing Yugi to breathe more than he had before. The King slipped a second finger in him while he kissed him and Yugi pulled away and let out a cry of pain.

"Shh, it won't hurt so bad later. Don't tense up."

Yugi whimpered and soon the King was pushing the fingers in and out of him before he started to stretch him. Yugi was again pulled into another kiss as the three was pushed in and this time Yugi let out sobs as tears fell down his face. The King leaned forward and licked them away while trying to calm him down. Yugi soon calmed and the King started to push his fingers in and out and started to stretch him again before withdrawing them. Yugi still felt no pleasure and the King didn't notice.

The King put the oil over his cock that was now again hard and when he went to put it in Yugi he found that when he'd tied him down he couldn't actually reach his entrance because he was tied down so that he couldn't move. The King untied Yugi's legs and made Yugi wrap them around his waist before he pushed in with one quickly thrust.

Yugi threw his head back and screamed. The King sat there panting softly allowing Yugi to adjust. He didn't want him scared of doing it again because all he remembered was the pain. He'd noticed that Yugi's own cock had gone down while he was preparing him and he knew that when he started it would be back.

Yugi soon felt the pain disappear and he nodded his head to the King. The King instantly started moving and all he could do was moan and he didn't hear anything else, thinking the moans he was hearing were Yugi's. He'd never had someone so tight and it was so good. He faintly registered in the back of his mind that Yugi wasn't moaning but was just laying there allowing his body to be used.

Yugi lay there for about 5mins before he felt the King release and something warm shoot up inside him. Yugi shuddered at the feeling. He knew his master had taken away any feeling of pleasure from him so he knew from what the girls had told him that this was something that would have been very pleasurable.

Yugi watched as the King collapsed on top of him and Yugi smiled softly down at him. He felt magic untied his arms and he wrapped his arms around the King and gently run his hand through the Kings hair to sooth him as he slowly came back. As he did the King leaned up to Yugi's neck who bit his lip before the King sunk his teeth in. Yugi gasped but found it didn't hurt so much. As the King finished drinking what he wanted which wasn't much he sealed the marks and got off Yugi who still laid there.

"Yugi!" Yugi jumped and looked at him to see him looking at his cock which was still very erect. "You didn't release." Yugi bowed his head.

The King smirked. He could taste him now. The King leaned down and took Yugi's cock into his mouth and all Yugi could register was the warmth the King's mouth provided. Yugi felt the King trying to his best to get him to moan and soon Yugi just cried.

"Please stop my King, nothing will come out."

"What do you mean Yugi?" He asked sitting up.

Yugi moved and sat at the head of the bed and he pulled his legs to his chest.

"My master did something to me and I can't release now and I can't feel pleasure."

The King's anger hit the roof that his claws lengthened and so did his fangs. What he didn't realise he did was when his anger came his hand had lashed out and got Yugi's left ankle and left three deep to the bone, marks on his ankle. Yugi cried out in pain and moved back further now knowing he had displeased his King. The King got up and he walked to his balcony and just stood there fuming.

Yugi know that if he'd ever displeased the King that he was to return straight away to his master and he would be punished accordingly. Yugi quickly grabbed his harem clothing and put it on and bowed to the King.

"I'm sorry I displeased you my King. I never wanted to displease you. I'll be going back to my master now for my punishment."

Yugi quickly left the room and headed back to the harem chambers. The King hadn't even heard a word of what Yugi had said but subconscious had and he wouldn't know of what Yugi had said till he'd calmed down.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 7 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Don't forget to vote in the poll for the stories you want update next.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter.

Poll results

Arachnid = 11 = 16%

Blood Servant = 26 = 40%

Lake Discoveries = 16 = 24%

Nomead Prison = 12 = 18%

Also I won't be able to update next week because I'm going on a small holiday but I will update two chapter the week after as a make up for it. If I can get to an internet server I will update the two highest choices in the poll so vote for your preference. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 8 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi couldn't even walk on his ankle at all. He'd had a quickly look at it once he was out of sight on in the corridor where all the servants chambers were. He knew part of the bone was either scratched or shattered. Yugi had to hop all the way to the chambers and when he entered he made his way with his head down to where his master would be. The girls had been in the first chamber and were shocked to see Yugi was injured and that he was going straight to their master.

Yugi saw the master in the next chamber and he kept his head down.

"You're back early. Why are you bleeding?" His master growled when he finally realised what had happened. "You displeased him! How?"

"I wasn't good enough. He didn't get as good of release in me." Yugi lied.

"You worthless brat."

His master swung at him hitting Yugi hard in the face. Yugi cried out and fell to the floor. It was the first time he'd ever been hit and it hurt a lot. Yugi felt a kick to the stomach and he rolled over on the floor. His master came over and lifted him up by the hair and dragged him to the door that led to the punishment room. Yugi was in tears and he just kept his eyes closed.

"I think I will leave you in here for 2hours now and turn the temperature up just a bit. Let's see if you survive this and if so ever want to live again."

Yugi sobbed as his arms were put above his head and chained there and the machine lift him up and place him in the water. Yugi screamed and was now starting to struggle but soon that stopped as his body got so cold and Yugi noticed the water turning pink. His master had left by now and he was left alone. Yugi sobbed and after about 30 his whole body was numb. He knew he wasn't going to make it out of here unless there was a miracle. 10minutes later Yugi fell unconscious with his last thought of...

'_Someone save me._'

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The King stood still stood in his chambers and unknown to him it had been 40mins since Yugi left. Taking a few deep breathes he calmed himself down and went to talk to Yugi when he found he wasn't there. None of his clothes were there either. The King suddenly gasped as the words Yugi had spoken to him while he was angry.

"_I'm sorry I displeased you my King. I never wanted to displease you. I'll be going back to my master now for my punishment." _

"No...Yugi!"

The King grabbed his clothes and quickly placed them on and ran out of the room. He didn't know where his harem chambers were so he ran to Bakura's room and pounded on the door. Bakura soon came to the door with Marik standing beside him, both their servants in the room on the floor.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Show me where my harem's chambers are."

"Why?"

"Because...look I'll tell you later."

"Ok. Ryou you stay here."

"You too Malik."

Both hurried out and showed the King where the chambers were. The King ran quickly behind them and soon they came to the chambers and the King pushed the door open and walked through to the second chamber seeing no one in the first. Bakura and Marik were surprised to see the girls in pairs of two on the beds, the King however didn't care for that and just made his way over to where the girls master was.

"Where is he?" The King hissed, causing the girls to stop and see what was going on.

"Who?"

"Yugi." Bakura and Marik noticed the girls looked down, seemingly sad.

"He came back but I send him to see Isis about the injury on his leg. I don't see why you are looking for him, he displeased you."

"He didn't displease me and he said he was coming back here for his punishment. What is that?"

"I don't know."

The King turned and found the girls with their heads down. He walked over to one of the girls and tilted her head up to look at him.

"I know you all know where he is. Tell me now!" The King said in anger.

"He's behind that door. Follow the corridor all the way to the end. He'll be through the door on the end."

"Bakura, Marik get the guards in here and get them to take the master to the dungeon."

The King ran through the door and down the corridor till he came to the last door and tried to open it but it was locked. He kicked the door down and gasped at what he saw. Yugi's body was a pale and his body was continuously shaking. Better yet he was unconscious. The King grabbed the chains and ripped them from the top of the machine and hurled Yugi's body out of the water.

"Yugi come on wake up, please wake up."

The King quickly removed the chains and lifted Yugi's body into his arms and made his way out of the room. As he reached the second chamber he heard the girls gasp and one jumped off the bed and into the first chamber and grabbed Yugi's bed sheet and laid it over her arms. The King instantly laid Yugi in her arms and wrapped the sheet around his body before taking him back from her. She grabbed the part that was laying on the ground and pulled it back up so that it was over the top of his body.

The King then proceeded to run out of the room and down the corridors, with Bakura and Marik behind him, to the healing chambers. The King ran in and scaring Isis and her assistant.

"My King?"

"Help him!"

"Oh my not again."

The King laid him down on the bed and Isis came up on the other side. Both unwrapped him and the King looked down smelling blood and gasped. Isis looked over and gasped. The King leaned down to seal them but was stopped.

"You can't. My King I need to see the damage. Those cuts are deep. I can stop the bleeding but those need to heal on their own." Nodding he moved away.

"Make sure he lives Isis."

"I will. Now please you three need to leave."

The three left and the King now angry at the treatment went down to the dungeon. Bakura and Marik looked at each other and quickly followed. They knew that in a fit of rage he wouldn't get to punish him correctly if he killed him now. Bakura and Marik grabbed his arms and hurled him to the floor. The King hissed angrily and let out a loud screech in which Bakura covered his mouth while Marik got to the King's face.

"You need to calm down. If you want revenge then wait till the boy wakes up and then you can trial him correctly along with the guards that apparently drank from him."

The King struggled against them till Bakura placed his forehead against the King's and slowly made him fall asleep. Bakura and Marik got off him as the guards came and saw what was going on.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing. He was going to hurt someone and we couldn't allow it. Don't worry go back to your posts." Marik said.

Bakura bent down and hurled the King over his shoulder and walked back to the healing chambers and walked in placing the King on the bed.

"Not again Bakura."

"I know but he will thank me. We'll stay here quietly."

"Very well."

Marik walked out for a second before coming back and whispered to Bakura that he was getting their slaves. Bakura nodded and both sat down on a chair.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 8 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Don't forget to vote in the poll for the stories you want update next.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter.

Poll results

Arachnid : 11 = 23%

Blood Servant : 24 =52%

Lake Discoveries : 11 = 23%

Enjoy

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 9 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ 3 days later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi slowly woke, it was the middle of the day and he was feeling so sore. His body hurt all over. Yugi whimpered as he opened his eyes and found that he once again in the healing chambers. Yugi felt so unwell and turned onto his side with much pain and curled up their shivering and pulling the blankets up to his chin.

Isis came out and she saw Yugi on his side and shivering. Quickly she grabbed a thicker blanket and laid it over his body causing Yugi to jump and then groan before looking up at her.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

Yugi didn't know how to answer it. "Like shit." Yugi ended up mumbling.

"You shouldn't use such language young one."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Now do you hurt?" Yugi nodded. "Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Alright. Try not to rub your body ok or it will make it worse. You also have a bruise on your face and stomach. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Were you raped?"

"What?"

"Were you raped?"

"Um...no. Not unless you class what the King does with his harem." Yugi said blushing.

"Oh sorry. I hadn't known you were chosen."

Yugi just smiled before covering his mouth and coughing harshly, Yugi had tears falling down his face by the end of it. Isis sighed and walked to a table before coming back over and holding a cup in hand. She lifted Yugi's head for him and made him drink it. When he finished Yugi now felt like he was going to be sick.

"I know it tastes awful but it will help from your neck down to become numb so you don't feel the pain."

Yugi nodded and curled up again before he lost feeling and it just felt strange to try and move your muscles when that happens. Isis patted his head before she walked off again to started some other work and make more medicine.

Yugi slowly felt tired again before he fell asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi awoke to someone calling out to him.

"Young one? Come on wake up."

"No... 5 more minutes mama." Yugi mumbled and tried curling up more.

"I'm sorry but you have to wake up." The person said laughing.

Yugi realised that the person talking wasn't his mother and woke up and saw Isis there with 3 other people behind her. Isis lifted his head and gave him something to drink.

"Mmm..."

"You like milk do you?" Yugi nodded quickly and was given some more. "Do you want to save a little so you don't have the taste of the other 2 drinks I have to give you?"

Yugi stopped drinking it before he was given something that wasn't so bad and he was told that it was something to get his fever and stop him from getting a cold before he was given the stuff from earlier and Yugi's face screwed up when he finished it. Isis gave him the milk again and Yugi drank it quickly, a smile on his face after as he curled back up on the bed.

"Yugi the King and two Lords are here to see you."

Yugi looked over not looking at any of them above their knees. Yugi went to get up to bow when he saw one walk over and push him back gently onto the bed. Yugi saw a tanned hand with many jewelled rings on his hand and Yugi knew who it was.

"How are you feeling Yugi?"

"Not well but I will be fine to go back to my duties soon my King."

"Yugi your master is to be trialled in a week's time."

"May I ask why my King?"

The King sat down next to Yugi on the bed and tilted his head up to look at him. He saw the black bruise on his face and gently stroked his other cheek that caused Yugi to lean into his eyes closed. The two Lords snickered.

"Yugi he nearly killed you and that sort of punishment I have never allowed."

"Then what sort of punishment are we in the harem subjected to then?"

"You are meant to go without food for a day. That's it."

"Oh."

"Bakura, Marik?"

"Yes my King?"

"Leave us. Tell the council that I am having the rest of the day off."

"Yes my King."

Both left the room leaving Yugi and the King alone. Isis had left to go get some rest and then after more supplies. The King moved and sat on the other side of Yugi's bed where there was more room because he had curled himself up on one side. The King turned Yugi over onto his back so that he was at least able to look at him properly.

"Yugi why did you allow yourself subjected to that mans sadistic side?"

"You were angry I thought I did something wrong."

"I was never angry at you. He said that you said to him that I was displeased with you. What did you tell him?"

Yugi started crying and the King was a bit alarmed and wrapped Yugi up in his blankets and pulled him into his lap cradling him. He felt like this was the one for him. Everything was perfect about him and right now just confirmed it; he fit perfectly into his arms. Right now he believed Yugi was destined to be his, his hope grew at that thought.

"What did you tell him? Don't be afraid of me. I promise I won't hurt you at all for what you saw."

Yugi looked up him and for the first time looked directly into his eyes before burying his face in the King's chest, sobbing.

"I told him... that you were... displeased with me...because you didn't..." Yugi trailed off, scared.

"Go on." The King urged him on.

"That you didn't....get a good...enough release." Yugi broke down and cried again.

The King was surprised at the lie Yugi told. He wanted to rub his back to calm him but he knew that would just hurt him more even though his body below his neck was numb the pain would come later.

"Shh, shh, I'm not going to punish you alright. Now has Isis spoken to you about your ankle?"

"No. I forgot about it."

"Ok well I don't know about it, she only spoke about your condition that was caused from your master. That was the most serious."

Yugi smiled slightly and was a little uncomfortable and wasn't going to say anything about it. The King was very happy sitting with Yugi in his lap. Yugi eventually relaxed against the King, his body every so often gave off small shivers.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After sitting in silence for about 2 hours, Yugi having fallen asleep against the King, Isis finally came back and smirked slightly at the two. She walked over and moved Yugi with the Kings help back onto the bed.

"Isis what of Yugi's ankle?"

"We took an x-ray when we got him stable. It seems that your claws only just missed scratching at the bone."

"That means I can heal his ankle then."

"No unfortunately."

"Why?"

"Because it needs to heal on its own so that the bone becomes stronger again. Even though you didn't scratch it, I think it should heal on its own. Yugi will be able to walk on it after a few days but not too much, just when necessary. After a week I will check it again and decide when he can move around properly."

"Alright."

"My King may I ask why a sudden interest in this boy?"

"I don't know, but I feel like he's for me. He's so pure, innocent and kind. I guess I fell for him the instant I saw him." Isis smiled at him and nodded.

"Well let's wake him so he can eat. He hasn't eaten in so long."

The King nodded and walked over while Isis got the food. He knelt down and ran his hand through Yugi's hair.

"Yugi wake up. Come on."

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes to see the King there before looking around and saw Isis there holding food. Yugi felt his stomach rumble before he heard a growl coming from it. Yugi blushed embarrassed as both occupants of the room laughed. Bit his lip and looked at the sheets.

"Oh Yugi don't get upset. It's just you look cute when you blushed. Come sit up your hungry." The King said.

Yugi groaned in irritation and sat up feeling funny before taking what Isis had for him. It was soup and Yugi smiled thanking her before eating. He was so hungry and he didn't care who was there and was close to inhaling his food. The King was highly amused but said nothing.

When Yugi finished he thanked Isis again, Isis taking the bowls back to the kitchen, and Yugi moved back under the covers shivering slightly at how it was cooler outside the blankets. Yugi sighed happily when he was back under and was wondering what happened now.

"Yugi?"

"Yes my King?"

"Ok one please don't call me that anymore."

"But what do I call you then?"

"Call me...

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 9 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Don't forget to vote in the poll for the stories you want update next.

Note: You will notice that the voting poll looks the same as the one for the previous week. Those who voted will still be able to vote as I made a completely new one.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter.

Poll results

Arachnid: 12 = 19%

Blood Servant: 31 = 50%

Lake Discoveries: 18 = 29%

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 10 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Call me Atemu, but only when we are alone."

"Ok Atemu what about when we aren't alone?"

"Then you call me King or whatever."

"Ok." Yugi smiled.

"Thankyou Yugi. Now did you want to know what Isis said about your ankle?"

"Yes please."

Atemu nodded and got up and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was angry."

"It's alright."

"Isis said that my claws just missed scratching the bone. It will take time for your ankle to heal but you will be able to walk on it in a couple of days and for a week after whenever necessary. She will check it again and decide from there. Again I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Not like I have to walk all that much anyway."

"Yugi you are to be my personal servant. You will still continue your other jobs."

"Alright." Yugi said with a sigh, he wouldn't dare argue or go against his wishes.

"But as my personal servant when we are alone in my chambers you aren't to wear any clothing unless we are to leave. You will get new clothes instead of those transparent ones you have. No one is to ever see that body of yours apart from me."

"Ok."

Internally Yugi was scared. Atemu's personality had changed in an instant to a more possessive one. Yugi hid his fear from Atemu and smiled at him. Atemu smiled back and stood up causing Yugi to frown.

"Don't worry. I have to go anyway. Things to do. I'll come and get you in a couple of days."

"Bye Atemu."

"Bye Yugi."

Atemu walked out the door and Yugi waited about 3minutes before he broke down and cried. He thought that the side of Atemu he'd seen, before the talk of him being his personal servant, was the kind side he just kept hidden but it wasn't. It was fake and Yugi finally saw what he really was. A possessive vampire that wanted something that was like a rare jewel that no one else but him could have.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ 3 days later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi lay in bed dreading the time the King would come and collect him. It was past lunch now so he guessed it would be when the meeting had finished. Yugi lay there scared stiff and was in his new clothes that the King had made for him.

The shirt and pants were made from a white cloth with red trimmings. Yugi was grateful for clothes that actually had him covered but these were just for when he left the room, he had nothing for when he was in the room.

Yugi watched as the door was pushed open and Atemu walked through. Yugi was shaking internally but smiled at him when he came through. Yugi had spent yesterday and today just doing a couple minutes of walking so that when he walked back to the King's chambers it wouldn't be a problem.

"Ready Yugi?"

Yugi nodded and climbed out of bed and carefully walking with his left foot. Yugi turned to Isis and bowed to her.

"Thankyou for everything."

"You're welcome."

Yugi followed after Atemu and walked through the castle with his head down watching the King's feet to know where to go. As they reached the chambers Yugi was even more afraid. As they entered Yugi looked around again and remember everything that happened. Yugi felt his hand taken and he was led over to the bed. Yugi removed his clothing, when they stopped, like he was supposed to.

Yugi looked down at the deep black bruise on his stomach and tears pricked his eyes before he quickly wiped them away.

"Yugi come here."

Yugi climbed up onto the bed, sighing in relief when the little bit of pain from his foot left. Yugi crawled over and knelt near Atemu. Atemu sighed and grabbed Yugi's hand and made him come closer before he wrapped and arm around his back and pulled him around so Yugi leaned against the bedhead to rest as well.

"Now I want to release that restriction your master put on you. Is that alright?"

"If that's what you want."

"No Yugi forget about what I want, do you want it gone?"

"...yes." Yugi whispered.

"Good. Now lay down for me." Yugi moved forward and laid down on the bed and watched as Atemu climbed on top of him and laid his body flush against him. "This shouldn't hurt as much as it did when your master did it."

"Ok."

Atemu laid his forehead against his and started to search his mind till he found it. Once finding it started to remove it, this causing Yugi pain and he was whimpering. Atemu removed the first and went on to the second restriction and did the same. As he lifted his head away he saw Yugi had tears pricking his eyes.

"Yugi I know you don't want anyone doing that to you again. Strong vampires can actually take control of you and use you against your will. I can protect you from that if you allow me so."

"Ok."

Atemu nodded. "This will hurt a lot."

Yugi just nodded. Atemu grabbed his arms and pinned them down by his head with his own and he did what he could with his legs to pin Yugi's down as well. Atemu moved his head till it rested against Yugi's and started to put up a barrier against anyone else. Yugi screamed and started to sob in pain and all too soon he was struggling against the vampire before Yugi just stopped screaming and had fainted from the pain. Atemu finished the barrier and climbed off him. It would allow him if he concentrated he could see what Yugi was doing and maybe more.

Atemu got off the bed and stripped his clothes off before lifting Yugi's body up and moving the sheets back and placing him back down on there gently. He slid in next to him and covered him with the sheets and pulled him close and slowly went to sleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke to the morning sun blasting him in the eyes. Yugi groaned and rolled over to hide the sun from his eyes when he rolled he felt himself roll up against another body and the arms he now felt around him tighten. Yugi's eyes snapped open to see Atemu already awake and smirking at him.

"Morning Yugi."

"M-Morning Atemu."

"Mmm I'm in the mood to play."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 10 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter. This is a major lemon and bondage alert if you don't like don't read safe part will be in bold and italic. It starts at the start of the chapter. Here's the bonus chapter I promised.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 11 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Whatever you wish."

Atemu say what he thought was fear in his eyes. "You know I won't hurt you. I may be what people say cruel and heartless but I don't hurt my harem when I'm in a good mood." Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh hush I wouldn't hurt you even if I was in a bad mood as long as you don't cause it."

Atemu rolled on top of him and tied his arms to the bed and ground his hips into Yugi's. Yugi gasped and threw his head back moaning. The thoughts that first went through Yugi's head were that it was better than when he trained with the girls. Atemu ground his hips harshly into Yugi's before he stopped and took him in his mouth and slipped a finger in him. Yugi's body didn't even register the finger he was in heaven. Atemu smirked and sucked harder as he slipped the second in and then third a little later just as Yugi's released with a cry. Atemu drank him in hungrily before letting it go and he crawled up Yugi's body and sat there.

Yugi started to cry silently as memories of when he was forced to pleasure his master. Atemu didn't notice his distress and placed himself in Yugi's mouth. Yugi sucked on it for less than a minute before Atemu pulled out panting. He quickly untied Yugi's hands before flipping him over and tying them back up.

"Were you ever train about it like this?"

"N-No."

"Shh, it'll feel good. Don't worry."

Yugi nodded and rested his head on the side so that he could breathe. Atemu sat on the backs on Yugi's legs and pulled his cheeks apart and licked his lips and leaned down and licked across Yugi's hole. Yugi gasped and the muscles tightened trying to keep it out. Atemu smirked and pressed the tip of his tongue against it and pushed it in while he massaged Yugi's thighs. Yugi gasped as the tongue broke though the protective ring of muscles and was thrusting in and out.

Atemu stopped and moved closer and pulled Yugi's cheeks apart and pressed the tip of his cock against Yugi's entrance before pushing in and watched as Yugi's entrance clenched around the intruder trying to keep it out, out of pain and not fear. Atemu moaned and trusted straight in. Yugi screamed again and lay there sobbing softly. It had happened the first time as well so he knew he wouldn't be in pain as long as Atemu didn't start moving till he said.

Yugi soon moved back against him and Atemu held his hips and pulled out before pushing back in. Yugi lay there and Atemu continued the pace slowly getting faster before he stopped when Yugi gasped and then moaned. Atemu smirked and pulled out and stopped there. Yugi frowned and he then thrusted in hard and fast. Yugi threw his head back and screamed and Atemu continued thrusting against that spot.

Atemu knew Yugi was close before he stopped and pulled out. Yugi whimpered at the loss and looked around to see Atemu climbing off the bed and he untied his hands and pulled him off the bed and led him into another room that had been closed and locked off. Yugi saw two metal poles spaced wide enough apart and had a chain up the top on each and at the bottom was a chain on each. On one side there was a wooden table with crimson cloth on top. In front of the poles was a lovely cushion chair.

Atemu led Yugi over and chained him up so he was eagle spread. Yugi shook nervously as Atemu walked over to a set of cupboards. He pulled out a large draw and gathered some things in hand and walked over. He placed everything on the table making Yugi gulp.

"Have you ever experienced sex toys Yugi?"

"N-N-No Atemu."

"You'll like it but I'll go easy on you since it's your first time."

Atemu picked up something that was chain and shaped like a Y with a cock ring on the bottom part of the Y. Turning to Yugi he placed the cock ring around his penis and adjusted the chain so that it lift his cock to point up without hurting him. He then moved up and placed the top part of the Y on his nipple causing Yugi to gasp at the feeling before doing the same to the other. Atemu smirked licking his lips.

Atemu turned back to the table and picked up a round thing. Atemu leaned down and opened the round thing and pulled on his balls a little before slipping it around it and shutting. Yugi gasped and started to squirm slightly a little worried about what was going on. Atemu smiled and reached over and picked up to things that he then proceeded to screw into the side. Yugi noticed they had a weight attached to the things. Yugi whimpered when Atemu finished and let go causing his balls to stretch down.

Atemu stepped back and licked his lips in hunger. He looks so delicious. Atemu stepped forward so he was right up against him and very gently rubbed around his nipples.

"Atemu why?"

"I like playing."

"I am your to do wish as you wish." Yugi said.

He didn't want Atemu to overstep the boundary with this. It was all new to him and he was scared. Atemu licked his lips and pick up two blue strips and tied them firmly to Yugi's cock that was sitting up. Atemu attached two black leads before picking up a metal thing that was very long and bumpy. Yugi then was worried as Atemu walked behind him.

"Atemu wait please its too big."

Atemu looked at him slightly and he could tell he was scared of something that big. Atemu placed it down and picked something up imitating a cock. Yugi nodded and looked away, closing his eyes. Atemu smirked and picked up the 6inch long metal again. They were all the same width but just longer. Atemu smirked and gently eased it in. Yugi gasped and whimpered in pain. Atemu smirked and pushed it nearly all way in before Yugi cried out in pain and he stopped. Atemu attached a black cord to the end and walked around in front of Yugi. He moved the cords around before picking up a removed and sat down and plugged the cords in. He looked at Yugi and nearly came right then and there. He loved the look of him in submission and it made him ever so hard.

"Look at me Yugi. Be proud of your body."

Yugi looked at him and saw Atemu was even harder than before. Atemu smirked and turned it on high causing Yugi to scream and his legs would have buckled but he was held up. Yugi withered in pleasure that he came so quickly. His seed sprayed over the floor. Atemu left it going and about 3minutes later Yugi came again before he left it to restimulate him and then stopped it. Atemu stood up and removed the but plug from Yugi and undid the straps around his cock and placed them on the table. He undid the chains around Yugi's ankles that held them apart before untying his wrists and gently eased him to the floor before sitting back down.

"Come here Yugi. Crawling."

Yugi whimpered and slowly pushed himself onto his hands and knees and shakily crawled over before he leaned over to far and fell to the ground at his feet. Atemu was a little worried and leaned down and picked Yugi up off the floor and into his lap.

"Yugi you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. T-T-Tired."

"I know but I'm still not relieved. Would you like to go back to the bed?"

"If that...is what you wish."

He knew he wouldn't give him a proper answer and he stood up and walked into the bedroom, closing and locking the door and placed Yugi on the bed gently. Atemu gently tied Yugi's hands behind his back and laid him on his front. Yugi whimpered as the nipple clamps pulled slightly and stayed like that. Atemu lifted his chest up before laying him directly back down again. Atemu gently pulled his cheeks apart and thrusted straight in and hit his prostate again. Yugi screamed and moaned as Atemu started to pound back into him. After a minute Yugi released again and soon after Atemu did as well and fell onto Yugi, still buried inside him. Yugi moaned softly looking at Atemu's face that was resting on his head.

**_End of lemon_**

Atemu soon stood up pulling out of Yugi and untying him turned him onto his back gently and looked down at him. Atemu gently removed the nipple clamps and removed the cock ring from him and then the ball stretcher. Yugi just continued to lay there not making any move to get up. Atemu climbed off the bed and stood there waiting.

"Come on."

Yugi looked at him before he shakily lifted himself up and groaned at the pain in his back and soon stood in front of Atemu. Atemu turned and both walked towards another chamber. Yugi gasped at the size of the bathroom and how lovely it looked. Atemu turned the bath on and started to get in. Yugi stood there unsure what to do.

"You want to smell like sex all day or are you going to get in?"

Yugi quickly walked over and climbed it and started to clean up quickly before he moved forward and washed the vampire's shoulders, back and wings that he couldn't reach. Yugi was fascinated by them. He'd never seen them up close and when the vampires weren't moving around.

They soon got out and Atemu walked back into the room before coming out with something in hand.

"Yugi come here for a second."

Yugi walked over and Atemu grabbed his penis causing Yugi to jump before something was placed around the base of his penis. Yugi noticed that there were spikes digging lightly into him. He noticed Atemu used his magic to keep it closed instead of a lock.

"Mmm... lovely. You are to keep that on unless I tell you to take it off. You understand?"

"Yes Atemu."

Atemu stepped back and nodded before heading off to get dressed. Yugi didn't know what was going to happen with him so he dried off and sat in a corner of the room as the King dressed himself. Yugi had his legs drawn to his chest and looked at his knees trying to not get aroused at the feeling on his penis. The pain that had been in his back had softened due to the warm bath and wasn't as sore anymore.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Atemu?"

"Why aren't you getting dressed? We are going to breakfast."

"Oh um... I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do. You said I wasn't to get dressed unless I was leaving the room so I um wasn't going to get dressed unless you told me to." Yugi said skittishly as he grabbed his clothes that actually sat next to him.

Atemu chuckled softly. "Get dressed now."

Yugi slipped his clothes on and stood where he was till Atemu was ready.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 11 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter. A little easter treat. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 12 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

As they entered the room Yugi was unsure how to react. There were vampires everywhere and they all had their blood servants kneeling next to them. They were waiting for the King. Yugi felt Atemu grab his arm tightly and drag him to where he sat at the head of the table. Atemu forced Yugi to his knees beside him and sat down. Yugi rubbed his arm a little and sat there shaking as he noticed a few vampires had looked at him with lust fill looks. Yugi inched closer to Atemu so that he was sitting right up against his chair.

"Let us eat."

Yugi watched as the vampires grabbed their servant's hair and hurl them to their feet and roughly drink. Yugi waited for the same reaction for him but only felt a hand come in contact with the underneath of his chin. Yugi looked to Atemu before standing up. Atemu grabbed his waist and made him sit across his lap and Yugi turned his upper body to relieve the pain in his back and neck.

"They will always drink like that. They like to be rough with their meals. Because you have had a bad experience I won't do that to you. You aren't the only one that doesn't hurt their meals."

Atemu sank his fangs in to Yugi's neck causing said person to gasp. Atemu moaned as he drank from him. The taste of Yugi's blood to him was the best he'd ever had. Yugi had to grip the front of Atemu's shirt for support and a little reassurance. Atemu pulled back when finished and licked the marks before licking his neck to remove the remainder of the blood that had escaped while he fed.

Yugi went to get off when Atemu had finished but Atemu hissed at his attempt and his arms snaked around Yugi's waist. Yugi stopped moving forward and moved back so that he sat on his lap properly and stiff. Atemu's arm relaxed around Yugi's waist but remained there.

Atemu leaned forward and grabbed a bowl of grapes from the table and sat them in Yugi's lap. Yugi's hands grabbed hold of the bowl and looked to Atemu.

"Eat. I can't have you dying on me now can I?"

Yugi looked back down at the bowl and slowly ate. Truthfully he was starving but he didn't want to overstep the boundary by eating when he wasn't told and eating a lot of food. Atemu leaned over again and picked up an apple and started to eat it while he sat back resting in his chair.

Yugi slowly finished the bowl and carefully placed it on the table and sat there. Atemu reached over, and picked up two apples and held them out to him but Yugi shook his head.

"No thankyou my King. I'm not all that hungry." Yugi said softly.

"Then keep them in case you are later."

"Thankyou my King."

Yugi took them gently from him and placed them in the pockets that were in the front of his shirt before Yugi sat there fiddling. He didn't have anything to do to keep his mind off the fact that he was in a room full of vampires.

"I will be in the throne room when you have all finished. Take your time."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu sat down on the throne and Yugi knelt beside him on a small cushion. Yugi sighed internally, he was right when he thought that he was only a play thing to the King and he'd been sweet in the healing chambers so that Yugi would become relaxed around him.

"Yugi you can speak? Is see you want to ask a question."

"Um...do I have to kneel? If it is disrespectful to not kneel than its fine, it's just my ankle."

"No you don't have to kneel."

"Thankyou my King." Yugi quickly sat his bottom on the cushion and folded his legs. "Um...what are you going to be doing?"

"All sorts of things. I'll be dealing with the two that drank from you and your master. Their punishments will be death but I have questions that need to be answered."

Yugi nodded and looked at the floor as the council filled in and sat down in their appointed seats. The High Priest called the meeting to order as they dealt with the more simple things to decide before making their way up.

One of the things that came up made Atemu blow the roof.

"My King there have been a couple of dozen humans escape from one of the communities. We have soldiers out searching for them but they have yet to have found them."

"**WHAT!!!!" **

Yugi cringed and jumped at the loud outburst and had to block his ears. Atemu's fangs had lengthened and his eyes became bright red.

"It's true. It seems they have been planning it for a long time and have slowly dug tunnels from the underneath of their homes and out a distance into the wilderness. They will be found and sent to Lord Bakura for punishment."

"**They better be found."**

Yugi never thought he could be so afraid of Atemu in his life but it turns out he was wrong. Yugi wanted to be on the other side of the world at the moment away from Atemu. Atemu was so rigid at the moment Yugi wasn't sure if he'd make it to breakfast tomorrow.

"There is one more thing that you have to know." Atemu's eyes narrowed at the vampire, waiting for what he had to say. "It seems that one of the Lords has turned against you and has taken his entire vampire clan and moved to an unknown are in the world."

Atemu hissed angered and his wings began to change and a set of claws came out on the elbow of each wings and his claws on his hand sharpened. Yugi scooted back along with the rest of the council and he in a corner behind the throne curled up in a ball. Atemu let out an extremely loud shriek that had Yugi block his ears again and wish he had even more hands. It was so loud, Yugi wondered if he'd be deaf afterwards.

Atemu calmed and stood there panting, his wings moving with his pants. Everyone knew he was still angry.

"They better be found and dealt with. Who is it?"

"Pegasus."

Atemu hissed. "This meeting will commence after lunch."

The council bowed and left the room and Atemu walked over to the window in that was in the room. Yugi still had his hands over his ears and his eyes shut. His whole body was shaking in fear. Atemu's anger slowly calmed to more manageable levels and the claws on his wings slowly disappeared and he looked around for Yugi. He couldn't find him anywhere.

"Yugi?... Yugi?"

Atemu walked around the room and soon found Yugi hidden in a dark corner with his hands over his ears and his eyes closed shut. Atemu walked over and knelt down next to him. He knew he was scared of him but he didn't blame him. He couldn't control how he felt at times and he knew he'd upset the boy with yesterday and most likely this morning with how he acted around him. Atemu shook Yugi's shoulder causing him to jump and scream.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. Come on, let's get some lunch."

Yugi just sat there shaking and didn't want to move. Yugi reached into his shirt and pulled out the two apples to show him he didn't need anything.

"You want to stay here?" Yugi nodded. "You sure you have enough food?" Yugi nodded again. "Alright. I'll be over by the window if you want to talk."

Atemu walked away and Yugi felt tears run down his face. Here Atemu was again being kind to him and he knew he wanted something from him and it would most likely be more sex when they got back that night. Yugi's tears continued to fall as he ate one of the apples.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi had finished one of his apples an hour ago and was saving the other. Yugi finally had enough courage to climb out from where he was hiding and he found Atemu sitting on the window sill. Yugi shuffled over and sat down beside him but on the ground. Atemu noticed his presence and looked down at him and smiled.

"You want to ask something?"

"Yeah um... how does one kill... well... a vampire?"

"You want to know how someone can kill us?"

"Yeah." Yugi suddenly realised that he asked something he probably shouldn't have. "I'm sorry, it doesn't matter."

"It's alright. Well let's see, the myth that use to be around over a thousand years ago of cross working, fire, stakes are all fake. We regenerate quickly so a stake to the heart will just temporarily paralyse us unless who have lived for a couple of thousand years. Young vampires can be killed though with a stake. Bullets will hurt us but with our regenerative state we will heal.

"The only real way to kill a vampire is to cut off their head or across the middle. Now don't get any ideas Little One I have been around for over 4000years old and for a long time have had people coming after me. I'm very alert in my sleep if someone comes close with something sharp."

"I wouldn't even think of it. It would mean my death, I'd rather live."

Atemu chuckled and held out a hand to Yugi who hesitantly took it and stood up. Atemu moved one of his legs down and made Yugi sit between his legs and pulled him back against him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's stomach and looked out the window. Yugi sighed internally and found it was best to just relax and let the twisted King do what he wanted with him till he was tired of him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu was sitting back in the throne after an hour of relaxing with Yugi on the window sill, Yugi now sat beside him on the ground again. The council had restarted their meeting and where now up to the trial. Yugi sat closer to the throne and Atemu noticed his fear and like he would a dog, ran his hand over Yugi's head. Yugi found it strange at first before finding it to be calming.

The two guards were brought in first and were forced to kneel before the King. The High Priest walked forward and opened a piece of paper and read from it.

"You have both been charged with drinking from our King's personal blood servant. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Bring in the guard that found these two." Atemu said.

The guards brought in the guard that found the two guards drinking from Yugi. Yugi just kept his head down and listened carefully to everything that was happening.

"Is is true you found these two guards drinking from the King's personal blood servant?"

"Yes High Priest. These two here were drinking heavily from the boy who is by the King's side."

Everyone looked towards Yugi and he was starting to shake. Atemu still patted his head to keep him a little calmer.

"Is that true, boy?"

"Yes High Priest." Yugi said softly.

Atemu stood up and stood at the edge of the steps. "Death will be your punishment. Bakura, Marik?"

"Yes my King?"

"Have fun."

Bakura and Marik smirked before nodding. The High Priest ordered for the next to be brought in while Atemu sat back down and patted Yugi's head again. Yugi knew who was coming in. The master was placed on his knees in front of Atemu and the master just smirked at Yugi.

"You are being charged with unlawful torture of servants. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty. What do you think Yugi?" Yugi remained silent and started shaking. "I'm guessing you've tasted him haven't you my King, what about him tasting you? He's good yes?"

"**SILENCE!" **Yugi jumped but calmed as he knew he couldn't be touched. "What are you talking about?"

"He's good yes?"

Atemu narrowed his eyes at the master. "Yugi?"

"Yes my King?"

"Has he raped you?"

"No you're the only one who's taken me."

"What about orally?"

Yugi remained silent and bit his lip trembling. Atemu grabbed Yugi's hair in his hand and fisted it and forced Yugi to look at him, not hurting him at all but Yugi cried out in surprise, making everyone else think it hurt.

"Tell me now and don't lie to me."

"Yes, he did." Yugi had tears slipping down his face.

Atemu let go of him and started to pat his hair again. "How often?"

"Whenever he wanted."

"A number?"

"I've lost count but at least once a week for the last 4 years." Yugi said his head bowed down to hid his face from everyone.

"Has he forced any of the others girls in the harem to do the same things?"

Yugi nodded his head. "Y-Yes." Yugi hiccupped.

"LIES!" His master cried out. "You little bastard. He lies."

"**SILENCE!"**

Yugi wasn't scared that time and moved closer to him. Atemu stood up and walked down the steps leaving Yugi there. Yugi looked up hearing Atemu walking down the steps and watched him. Atemu stood in front of the bowed vampire and hissed angrily.

"You put a restriction on his mind."

"Yeah I did."

"Why?"

"So that he didn't try and take you. It was a precaution my King."

"Lies! It was more so that you could make it another form of torture." The King signalled for Bakura and Marik. "Have fun torturing him the same way he tortured Yugi. Make sure it's long and painful and that he does die."

"Yes my King."

Yugi gulped seeing the sadistic smirks on their faces. Yugi would have sort of felt sorry for his master but because of his near death he didn't care what happened. As long as he was far away from him. Yugi looked back at the floor as Atemu walked back up the steps before sitting down and stroking his hair. Yugi's old master was started to be dragged out of the room and was yelling curses at the two.

"I'll get you Yugi. The King can't save you from me. I'll get you and I will take you so bad you won't remember who you are. I'll get you and kill the King."

Yugi whimpered and ended up pulling his legs to his chest and sitting there, Atemu's hand still going through his hair. Atemu watched as he was taken from the room his eyes were narrow.

"Seth."

"Yes my King?"

"Make sure that he doesn't leave that dungeon."

"Very well."

"Dismissed." Atemu said.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 12 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 13 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Everyone in the room got up and bowed before filing out of the room. Atemu looked down at Yugi who sat there tears falling down his face. Atemu stood up and knelt down in front of Yugi and tilted his face up to look at him.

"Yugi he won't get out. You have my word. He will stay there till his death."

Yugi nodded and whispered out. "Thankyou."

Atemu smiled and stood up and held out his hand to Yugi. Yugi took his hand hesitantly and stood up with Atemu's help before he let go and followed after him. Yugi hadn't realised how late it had gotten and was surprised that it had. Atemu led him back to the dining room and sat back down and brought Yugi into his lap before he could sit down on the floor.

"Hungry." Atemu whispered in his ear.

Yugi turned his body towards him and Atemu took hold of his neck and bit in. Yugi's eyes twitched a little but it didn't hurt all that much. Once he finished drinking he let go and cleaned up his neck before reaching out and passing Yugi a bowl of rice. Yugi smiled slightly in thanks and slowly started to eat.

Atemu narrowed his eyes at the boy. He hardly ate anything for breakfast, had two apples and had only eaten one and was now eating slowly. Atemu knew he should be eating at a quicker pace. Atemu watched as he finished the meal before placing the bowl on the table. Atemu picked up another two apples and held them to him.

"No thankyou my King, I'm full and I still have one from today."

Atemu held them to Yugi and Yugi took them when he narrowed his eyes at him and placed them with the other. Yugi sat there looking at the floor. Atemu reached forward and pulled a piece of chicken from the table and sat back eating it.

After dinner Atemu led Yugi back to the room and Atemu instantly stripped off his clothes and went into bed. Yugi thought of what Atemu was going to want to do tonight and winced internally at thinking about the pain in his lower body. Yugi quickly removed his clothing and placed it neatly in a corner and crawled into the bed and lay there, after placing the three apples on the bedside table.

Atemu turned the lights off and pulled Yugi closer and held him close. Atemu's hand slipped down and around Yugi's front till it reached his penis. Yugi tensed slightly before feeling the cock ring removed and he relaxed slightly. Yugi was feeling slightly uncomfortable for some reason and he didn't know what it was and he turned on his side, not wanting to look at Atemu at the moment. Yugi leaned back against him to hopefully allow Atemu's arms to relax around him which they did and Yugi slowly allowed himself to fall asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke when he felt something moving beside him and then it was gone. Yugi blinked and looked around finding himself in Atemu's room. Yugi felt his eyes close again and he slowly fell asleep again.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu woke and he found he still holding Yugi close. He smiled and slowly trying not to wake him, pulled away. He noticed Yugi wake up before he fell asleep again. Atemu smiled and kissed his forehead softly before climbing out of bed. Atemu walked over in the bathing chamber and cleaned himself up before getting dressed. He noticed Yugi was still asleep and smiled and called for a meal to be brought up. Atemu wrote a note and waited for it to arrive before placing it down on the bedside table on Yugi's side and placed the note with it.

After that done Atemu walked out of the room and locking all the exits with magic just in case before walking off to the dining hall.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke a couple of hours and looked around to see that Atemu wasn't anywhere in the chambers. Yugi could only hear silence. Yugi noticed a large plate of fruit and a note sitting there with his name on it. Yugi crawled over and picked it and opening it.

_Yugi,_

_I noticed that you hardly ate anything yesterday so I decided to leave you in my chambers for today. There is a plate of food for you to eat so don't be afraid to finish the plate off. It's for you so eat as much as you like._

_I'll be back later today and come and grab you for dinner if you are hungry. _

_Rest and relax you are tired._

_Atemu_

_P.S: Don't bother trying to escape. It's impossible; I don't want to see you hurt._

Yugi placed the note on the bedside table and took the tray and sat on the floor and started eating. Yugi smiled at the sweet taste of the grapes and ate more than he had yesterday before leaving the rest for lunch. He'd eaten at least half of the tray and was leaving the rest for lunch. Yugi walked over to where there was a door to the balcony. Yugi hadn't seen the outside world for a long time and wanted to see.

The instant Yugi touched the door Yugi cried out in pain as his hand was burned. Yugi hurried away from the door and sat in the corner where his clothes were and he grabbed his top and wrapped his hand in it, sobbing as his blistered red hand stung when he wrapped it. Yugi sat there sobbing in pain and just wanted to go home.

**\Yugi? Are you ok?\ **Yugi jumped and looked around becoming even more frightened than he was yesterday and just continued to sob.** \Yugi it's alright. It's me Atemu.\**

"No...no...go away...leave me alone." Yugi sobbed putting his wrists to his ears trying to silence the sound.

**\Yugi it's just me. Calm down.\**

Yugi sobbed and started crying harder and repeating the same things over and over. His body curled up on the floor crying, his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu was sitting in a meeting when he felt a large amount of pain come through to him from somewhere. Atemu couldn't help but cry out in surprise and gripped his head. The council members were surprised and were asking what was wrong.

'_What just happened? It's not even my pain. I'm not injured.' _Atemu wondered what it could be. _'Yugi!'_

Atemu had to concentrate for this to work. He had never done anything like this before so concentration was a must.

**\Yugi? Are you ok?\** Atemu asked and all he got was complete and utter fear and he could hear him sobbing. **\Yugi it's alright. It's me Atemu.\**

He heard Yugi talking to himself showing that his fear was leaving his mind so open that Atemu could hear what he was saying clearly. Atemu sighed and tried again.

**\Yugi it's just me. Calm down.\**

Atemu just heard him just cry harder and repeating the same thing over and over. Atemu was worried now because he could feel pain coming from him.

"I'm leaving. We'll commence after lunch."

"But my King..."

"No! There is only half an hour till lunch break. Dismissed."

The council bowed and left the room. Atemu sighed and left the room a minute later and quickly made his way back. Atemu removed the spell from around the room and he walked into see Yugi sobbing in the corner of the room. Atemu quickly walked over and knelt down next to him.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up slowly and saw Atemu kneeling in front of him. Yugi slowly sat up and Atemu sat down next to him before pulling him into his lap. Yugi tried to stop his sobbing but found it impossible to do.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

Yugi shakily lifted his hand from his naked body to show that he'd wrapped his hand in his shirt. Atemu took hold of his wrist and slowly unwrapped his hand and Yugi sobbed harder and buried his face in Atemu's shoulder. Atemu removed the shirt and his eyes widened at the red blistering skin.

"What did you do to get this?"

"I was...trying...to go...outside...The instant...I...touched the...door...I was burned...Just wanted...too...see and feel...what it's...like to...be outside...again."

Atemu gently as possible wrapped his hand in his shirt again and he helped Yugi stand up and helped him put his pants on and threw one of his shirts on him before leading him to the healing chambers. Atemu sat him down while Isis dealt with his hand before leading him back up to his chambers. Yugi removed the clothes he was wearing and neatly folded them and he gave Atemu his shirt back before putting his shirt and pants on the floor in the corner.

"I see you've eaten a lot."

Yugi looked over at the half eaten large plate of food and blushed. Yugi sat down next to his clothes and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Yugi come sit here with me."

Yugi obeyed and got up and walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. Atemu smiled and moved and lay down in the middle of the bed after pulling Yugi down with him and pulled him close. Yugi stiffened at first before curling up and rested his head on his shoulder. Atemu smiled and ran his hand through Yugi's hair calming him greatly before he fell asleep. Atemu kissed his forehead gently.

"I think I've fallen for you. You are just what I need."

Atemu kissed his forehead again and got out of the bed without waking Yugi and covered him in the blankets. Atemu smiled as Yugi fumbled around and ended up hugging a pillow.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 13 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 14 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke a few hours later to find that Atemu was gone and he was all alone. Yugi was sort of grateful for that. He wanted to be alone. Yugi sat up to find another note next to his food.

_Yugi_

_I'm sorry about what happen to your hand. I'm making arrangements to take you to the community for a day. Hopefully you'll find your parents. _

_Atemu _

Yugi could only stare at the note. He was being given a chance to find his family. Yugi couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face. He was going to be able to meet his family again. Yugi grabbed the plate in one hand and sat on the floor and started eating happily but not using his hand that he burned. His family on his mind a lot. Yugi just hoped that Atemu wasn't lying but he knew Atemu would want something in return.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu arrived back to his chambers after dinner to find Yugi curled up on the ground by his clothes and the plate of food that was now empty. Atemu chuckled and placed the tray of rice and chicken on the bedside table and walked over. Atemu knelt down, lifted Yugi into his arms before walking over, and laid him down on the bed.

Yugi stirred and slowly opened his eyes to see crimson ones looking back at him. Yugi slowly sat up and looked at him before looking away.

"Here Yugi I brought you dinner."

Atemu placed the tray on his lap before walking over to a desk and started removing his jewellery. Yugi started eating and finished, as Atemu was undressed and heading into bed. Yugi placed the tray on the bedside table and sat back looking at the covers.

"I made the arrangements I said I would. I have my personal guard taking you to the community. Don't leave his side while you're there because if you do and he then finds you he has orders to bring you back and you will be punished. You understand? I don't want to hurt you."

"I understand."

"Let's go to sleep. I'll have fun with you tomorrow."

Yugi lay down and Atemu pulled him back against him and pulled the covers over them, before drifting off to sleep. Yugi was slowly able to fall asleep, the excitement of being able to see his family was keeping him awake longer.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The next morning Yugi woke to find himself alone in bed and a note sitting on the bedside table with a plate of food for breakfast. Yugi grabbed the plate with his good hand, after putting the note on the plate, and moved to the floor. Yugi also saw another set of clothes on the floor next to his old set and the one that King had made for him. Yugi sat down and took the note and started to read.

_Yugi_

_I am sure you noticed the food, but also the clothes.  
Yes, they are for you to wear to the community.  
Eat your food and then have a bath.  
Water will automatically be drawn when you enter.  
Enjoy a bath then you can get dressed.  
My personal guard is waiting outside so go out.  
He will take you to the community.  
Do not worry there is no magic on the door.  
You will not be hurt.  
Enjoy your day._

_Atemu_

Yugi smiled slightly and got started on eating. After finishing Yugi grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. Just as Atemu said in the note the bath started filling up as he entered. Yugi placed his clothes on the floor near the sink. Yugi slipped into the bath and quickly washed up and climbed out. As he did the water stopped flowing and started going down the drain.

Once dressed Yugi quickly walked to the door and very slowly touched it with his good hand. Once it did not zap him, Yugi grasped the handle and opened the door. Yugi saw the guard off to the side turn and looked down at him. Yugi gulped, it was the same guard that took him from his family and found him when the two guards were drinking from him.

"Ready?"

"Y...Yes."

"Let's go."

Yugi quickly followed the guard as they walked through the castle. Yugi was a little nervous about it but it was all right. As they left the guard stopped before grabbing Yugi's wrist tightly causing him to jump in fear.

"Do you want those vampires from the city to nab you?"

"N-No."

"Then don't complain. Besides I'm following orders."

"Ok."

Yugi followed as he was led through the city. The vampires were all looking at him with want, but seeing the King's personal guard they knew to not touch him. After 5mins of walking through the city, they came to the gates of the community. Walking through Yugi was let go and the guard then walked behind him. Yugi carefully remembered where he lived and walked that way.

After 10mins of walking, they came to a small one story building. Yugi walked over and knocked on the door. A minute later a small girl opened the door, Yugi smiled and knelt down in front of her, so not to scare her.

"Hello who are you?"

"My names Kika. What would you like?"

"Is your mummy or daddy home?"

"Mummy!!!" Kika called.

Yugi smiled and ruffled her hair before standing up when he heard footsteps coming their way.

"Kika what is it sweetie?"

Yugi nearly cried, his mother was just as he remembered. She was drying her hands so she had yet to have seen him.

"Mum." Yugi said and watched as she froze before looking up.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah it's me."

Yugi walked passed Kika before he was crushed by his mother. Yugi's mother cried hard and held him tightly. Yugi was just the same, crying and holding his mother.

"My baby boy's back."

"Not for good mum. Only till sunset."

"Come on then. We have a lot to talk about and not much time."

"Yes we do." Yugi turned and looked at Kika.

His mother laughed. "Yes Kika this is your big brother Yugi. Yugi this is your little sister Kika. Come let's go sit." His mother turned and walked into the kitchen.

Yugi walked out and looked at the guard. "Um... are you coming in?" He nodded. "Come on then."

The guard walked in and Yugi followed closing the door after, before heading into the kitchen. Yugi noticed that Kika was staying close to their mother. He did not blame her with the vampire that was in the room. Yugi noticed the guard was just staying by the entrance to the kitchen. Yugi grabbed a chair and placed it down beside him in case he wanted to sit.

"Mom where's dad?"

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 14 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 15 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"I hate to say it but he's been part of an accident in one the live stock pens and is at the healers. We don't know if he will survive."

"Wh-What? When was this?"

"A few days ago."

"What happened?"

"Something spooked the live stock, bulls, and caused them to rampage. Your father along with a couple others was in the pen at the time. The others did not make it. The horns on the bulls got them in the stomach. Your father was lucky; it got his side before ripping its horn out. He has lost a massive amount of blood but if he survives, there is no nerve damage, which is good, only muscle and tissue damage. He'll be healing for a while after that before going back to work, that's if I even decided to let him."

Yugi gave a small laugh at the last part she said. His mother gave a small smile when she said it as well. Yugi just could not believe what had happened. He never thought he had come to see his family and then find out his father may die.

"W...What else has been happening?"

"Did you want something to drink before we start?"

"If you are then I will."

"Ok. Same as you use to have."

"Yeah."

"Me too. Me too." Kika said as she tugged on her mother's dress.

"Yes, yes my dear. I won't forget you. Um... Yugi did he want anything."

Yugi looked back and the guard shook his head. "No mum."

"Ok."

Yugi's mum quickly made up the three drinks, brought out some homemade biscuits, and sat them on the table. Yugi quickly thanked her, he felt very odd coming home, he felt out of place.

"Well after you left to the castle I found out I was three months pregnant with your sister. It gave me so much joy when I found out. I missed you terribly, so did your father. When Kika was born it reminded me of what may happen to her when she turned thirteen. If she'd be taken from me or stay here."

"What did she get?"

"Housewife, like me. She gets to live here for the rest of her life, unlike you. I'm so sorry Yugi."

"It's alright it's not your fault."

"What about you then? What happened after you left?"

"I think Kika shouldn't listen to this."

"True. Kika go play in the lounge room. Don't spill your drink."

"Ok mummy. Will you come and play later?" Kika asked Yugi.

Yugi smiled at her and nodded. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Yay!"

Kika ran off into the lounge room with her drink. Yugi smiled as he watched her leave. Their mother smiled and laughed seeing Yugi watch her leave.

"She'll love you Yugi." Yugi smiled before it faded. "What?"

"I doubt I'll see her often. I feel bad."

"Don't be, as she gets older she'll understand." Yugi nodded sadly. "So what..."

"Daddy!" They heard Kika cry from the lounge room.

Yugi and his mother looked at each other before jumping up and running to the hall. Yugi froze seeing his father standing there with a large bandage around his waist all the way to his chest. He looked a little tired but he hadn't changed much. Yugi's mother jumped at him, her arms wrapping around his neck and crying in happiness.

"He's home." She said in his ear while she cried.

"Who?"

"Yugi."

Yugi watched as his father stiffened at the name. Yugi smiled as his father looked up and saw him. He gently pushed his wife off and walked to Yugi and hugged him tightly. Yugi wrapped his arms around his father and hugged him back before pulling away.

"Hey dad."

"Yugi it's good to see you well."

"I would love to say the same but...at least it's good to see you alive."

His father chuckled and nodded. "Yes, yes. Come let's talk."

Kika had long gone back to the lounge room and to her toys when her mother had hugged her father. All three walked back into the kitchen and sat down and his mother made a drink for his father. Once all had sat down Yugi started with his tale, though he left out the details on his training and what his activities were with Atemu.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ 3hours later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

As Yugi finished his story ending with this morning. His parents had been horrified about what the harem master did to him, the oral rape and torture. But seeing Yugi was safe from him they didn't mind but now Yugi was a personal servant to Atemu and he was still performing his other two jobs. To say at least they were mortified. They didn't want him anywhere near the King.

"Yugi how can you live with him?"

"I don't know. It's very upsetting all the time but its not like I have a choice. But he is kind and I kind of like him but he's only interested in my body, that's what is upsetting. Don't worry, as long as I behave I won't be hurt and I haven't yet."

"Yugi we are sorry we. We should have tried to keep you."

"You would have failed." The guard said out of nowhere, causing them to jump.

"It's true don't worry. Be happy I'm alive. I'm happy you both are fine." Both sighed. "Let's go see Kika."

All three got up and filled out into the hall before heading into the living room where Kika was playing with blocks. Yugi smiled and knelt down in front of the blocks she was using.

"Hello. Did you still want to play?"

"Yeah, yeah let's play." She said.

Yugi smiled and started building things with the blocks. Yugi and Kika for an hour played with the blocks before having lunch at one and then went outside for hours to play. Yugi also showed her the castle that could be seen anywhere in the community and told her of a few nice things in there.

It was soon an hour till night fall and Yugi had to leave. Kika wasn't all that happy with it. She was clinging to Yugi.

"Kika I have to go. I can't stay. I promise I will come back for a visit."

"Tomorrow?"

"No not tomorrow. How about I ask the King if we can write to each other which means you have to practice. Is that ok?"

"I guess."

"You be a good girl for mummy and daddy ok?"

Kika nodded and their father pulled her back. Yugi's mother then latched onto him, hugging him tightly.

"You be safe ok Yugi?"

"I will mum."

"I love you. Try and visit again soon."

"I will try."

"Time to go." The guard said.

Yugi pulled away and turned and left through the front door. Yugi walked down the road with the guard in front of him. Yugi looked back to see Kika being held back by his father. Yugi smiled sadly and waved goodbye before disappearing around the corner and back to the castle.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 15 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 16 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi had arrived back an hour ago and had removed his clothing and was sitting next to the balcony door. Yugi was thinking back to his family, his little sister. He had to be able to contact his sister to keep his promise.

Yugi was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Atemu enter. Atemu looked at Yugi before walking over with the tray he had in hand. Atemu knelt down, causing Yugi to notice his presence and jump in fright.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Atemu chuckled.

"It's alright... Atemu?"

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou for today."

"You're welcome. Here's dinner."

Yugi took the offered tray and started eating. After he finished Atemu, who had undressed while Yugi was eating, guided Yugi to bed and laid him down in the middle. Yugi knew what he was going to do and knew he owed Atemu a lot for what he let him do today.

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

Atemu leaned down and started to suck on his neck bring moans from Yugi that he couldn't control. Atemu ran his fingers up Yugi's body and moved his hands up and attached his hands to the silk ropes. Yugi gasped as Atemu ran his hands back down his body causing him to shiver. Yugi whimpered softly when Atemu gently rubbed his thighs.

Atemu chuckled and gently placed kisses down his body before taking him in his mouth. Yugi gasped and screamed loudly in pleasure. Atemu chuckled causing Yugi to try and buck his hips only to have Atemu holding them down. After a couple of minutes Yugi released with a scream and Atemu drank it happily.

Yugi panted and lay there completely still. Atemu grabbed oil that sat on the bedside table before coating his penis and fingers in the oil. Yugi jumped when a finger slipped inside him before relaxing as Atemu prepared him. Once finished Atemu gripped his hips and pushed in. Yugi let out a small cry and sniffed slightly and Atemu waited for him to relax.

Yugi sighed internally he could tell Atemu was trying to keep calm and not move yet. Yugi moved his hips and Atemu drew out and pushed back in getting a soft gasp from Yugi. Atemu smirked and started thrusting in harder and faster. Yugi was nearly unable to keep in the screams and moans that came from him till he released hard over his and Atemu's chest. Atemu gasped and released deep inside him. Yugi whimpered softly when he collapsed on top of him and stayed there.

**END OF LEMON**

Atemu soon sat up slightly, untying Yugi's hands and pulled out of Yugi and laid next to him, his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist. Yugi was already nearly asleep so he hardly noticed what was going on around him till fangs pierced his throat which scared him. It didn't hurt though so he relaxed. He didn't know if Atemu was aware of it but he was drinking a lot more from him than normal and Yugi was getting tired more quickly.

"Atemu please you're taking too much." Yugi whimpered.

Atemu suddenly registered what Yugi said and pulled his fangs out and licked his neck to stop the bleeding and sat up on his elbow, looking down at him. Yugi was shaking a little in fear and was struggling to stay awake.

"Oh Yugi I'm so sorry. Rest it's alright now. You'll feel better in the morning."

Yugi slowly closed his eyes and was instantly asleep before Atemu followed him, after pulling the covers over them.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

During the night after Atemu and Yugi had fallen asleep neither of them knew of the small child that was thrown into the dungeon for leaving the human community and trying to get to the castle. For the child it was the worst thing ever thinking that they were going to get hurt or worst killed. No guard could ever punish a human or vampire without the King's approval for the punishment. For the night the child curled up in the far corner of the cell and cried.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi whimpered as he woke the next morning. He felt a little tired and exhausted. He looked over to see Atemu awake and watching him. Yugi blushed and looked away.

"Come time to get up. I want you to come with me today."

Yugi nodded and got up and dressed as Atemu did the same. Once dressed both left and headed to the dining hall. Yugi sat beside Atemu and was passed food. Yugi found that if he was on the floor he could eat a little safe. Atemu was busy talking with Marik when Bakura stood and held Ryou's wrist and walked over and stood right next to Yugi and looked down at him. Yugi shook and inched closer to Atemu.

"Hmm what an interesting find Atemu."

Atemu turned to Bakura and saw what he was looking at. "Yes it is, isn't it Bakura? If you want you can leave Ryou with him."

"No no I'll keep him with me for now. Maybe tomorrow or something."

Atemu nodded and Bakura returned to his seat. He'd dragged Ryou over because he didn't trust the council. Some had wondering fingers. After eating Atemu headed to the throne room with Yugi following obediently behind him. As the council started up Yugi was bored and he could tell sometimes that Atemu was also bored.

"My King there was a small human child that somehow got out of the community and was making their way to the castle. Considering the child's size she must had just slipped through the bars at the entrance." Seth spoke up with the next part of the meeting.

"Bring in the child and I will see what punishment I will deal to the child."

"Right away."

Two guards left and Yugi gave a very soft cough to gain Atemu's attention without getting in trouble.

"Yes Yugi?"

"C...Can I ask something?" Yugi whispered softly.

"Yes."

"Do you really punish a child? They are still learning they might not even know it's wrong."

"Yes I do. Not the same way I punish human adults and vampires. I punish the child personally back in the dungeon and send them home. Don't worry it's like what your parents would have done when you were home. But if defiantly depends on why they left."

Yugi nodded and returned his gaze to the floor. He hadn't really been looking at Atemu but he'd moved his gaze so that he was looking at the chair. Yugi heard soft sobbing before a cry of pain as someone was thrown to the floor. Yugi looked up a little before gasping and springing to his feet.

"Kika!"

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 16 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter. Just so you all remember I've actually finished the whole story so I just have to post it. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 17 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"_Kika!"_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi pulled the sobbing girl into his arms and she buried her face in his shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"I told you I would sometime see you again. You may have ruined that chance."

"GET MY SERVANT BACK HERE NOW!" Atemu roared.

Yugi winced and kissed his sisters head before he was thrown back up the steps and in front of his King's feet. Yugi scrambled and bowed in front of him. He knew he shouldn't have done anything but he couldn't help it.

"You will be punished and because of what you did you may have caused your sisters punishment to be worse." Atemu spoke, he really didn't want to punish Yugi but he had no choice.

"My King, please don't punish Kika. Please I'll take her punishment on myself just don't hurt her. Please." Yugi whispered.

Kika was being held back by a guard as she sobbed trying to get to Yugi. Yugi stayed bowed in front of him.

"Guards!" Two guards walked forwards and bowed. "Take this slave back to my room. You know the drill."

Yugi shuddered and the guards grabbed his arms and hurled him up. Yugi kept his face down but Atemu could see the tears making their way down his face.

"Stop." The guards turned to look at him. "Let him say goodbye. He won't see his sister again. She is going back to the community."

Yugi just stood there limp before he was let go and so was his sister that sprung at him and hugged his legs. Yugi pulled her away and knelt down and hugged her tightly and was crying.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll be fine. We may see each other one day. Say hi to mum and dad for me. Please Kika don't leave the community again. Can you promise me you won't leave the community?"

"I promise."

"That's a good girl. You be brave ok."

Kika nodded, her head buried in her brothers chest before the King had enough and she was pulled from him screaming. Yugi just let her go and kept his head down before he was pulled to his feet and dragged from the room. Yugi didn't struggle, he just didn't see the point. He wouldn't win.

They turned up at the King's chamber and pulled him in before tossing him onto the bed. Yugi knew what was happening now. He finally realised how Atemu punished his harem servants. Yugi winced as he was tied tightly face down on the bed. Arms and legs tied to a bed post each and were tied very tightly. Yugi was then left there like that for hours, guessing that after dinner when Atemu came back he'd be sore for days.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu growled as he walked down the corridor. Ever since Yugi was taken back to his chambers he'd been pissed off beyond belief. There was more rebellion from the vampires but they weren't able to get away and were punished before they could start anything. Humans were being closed in on but it was for some reason hard to find them.

Atemu slammed the door open to his chambers jolting Yugi from his thoughts, causing him to shake. Atemu didn't want to punish him this way but if the council didn't see him punished it wouldn't be good. They may just take the punishment into their own hands. He couldn't play favourites with his slaves and servants. Atemu stripped as he made his way over glad to see he was still dressed.

**I guess you'd call this rape. **

Atemu climbed on the bed and ripped Yugi's clothes from his body leaving them in shreds. He could always have more made. It didn't matter to him. Atemu sighed and grabbed the lube. He may have to punish him but he wasn't going to punish him as bad as he would the others where there was no preparation or lube. He couldn't prepare him, for it was where they learned to obey or face more of the pain but he could at least make it a little easier on him.

Atemu lathered himself up before spreading Yugi's cheeks and he could feel him shaking already. Atemu bit his lip before thrusting in hard causing Yugi to scream in pain. Atemu didn't stop to let him get use to it. He pulled back before thrusting in hard causing Yugi to scream again and again as he continued. He hated hearing those screams from him but if one of the council members were sent to make sure and they didn't hear the pained screams it could be a bit of a problem.

Atemu continued to thrust in hard and fast causing Yugi to scream in pain. Tears made their way down his face as he screamed. He never thought it would hurt this bad and soon Yugi felt Atemu release inside him before collapsing on top of him. Yugi just lay there crying and when Atemu tried speaking to him he just remained silent.

**End of the rape.**

Atemu pulled out getting a soft cry from Yugi before he released Yugi wrists and ankles before Yugi curled up on the bed with his back to Atemu. Atemu sighed and pulled the covers over them and lay there facing Yugi. He wanted to comfort him but knew Yugi probably didn't want him near him at that moment.

Slowly Atemu fell asleep while Yugi remained awake and tears falling from his eyes. His whole lower body hurt so much that it caused him to stay awake. He couldn't sleep so just lay there all night silently crying.

Atemu woke the next morning and looked to see Yugi hadn't moved from his position the night before. Atemu sat up and told him softly to get dressed. Atemu tried searching Yugi's mind but found that Yugi had somehow put extremely strong mental barriers and it was probably best not to try and break through them. Atemu left him alone and got dressed. When he turned he saw Yugi standing, dressed in the clothes he'd been given to wear to the community seeing he told him not to wear his harem to council meeting and such. Atemu noticed that he was looking at the ground and his body was a little hunched and his arms were just hanging at his side.

Atemu headed from the room with Yugi following. Anyone could see that he was punished from the night before because and the very obvious limping he had. Yugi's face was hidden from everyone that passed which meant that no one saw his pained face no one as he walked.

Atemu sat down at the dining table and passed food to Yugi who just placed them on the floor and didn't touch them. Atemu internally sighed and continued eating before finishing and heading to the throne room with Yugi walking obediently behind.

Yugi knelt down on the ground beside him and kept his face pointed to the floor. His body was still hunched. The reason it was, was because of the muscle in his torso were constricting and tightening badly causing large amounts of pain, pain that Yugi kept hidden from everyone. Every time he moved out of a curled up position made it hurt worse, which was why he was trying to remain hunched over slightly to reduce the amount of pain he was in. That was another reason he was not eating because his appetite was gone.

Atemu spent the whole day in meetings with Yugi at his side. When it was called for a break for lunch Yugi followed and again didn't eat and just sat there. Then for dinner he did the same before they both went up to Atemu's chamber where Yugi obediently removed his clothes and placed them down on the ground and saw new clothes there for him to wear for the next couple of days, before he climbed into bed and curled up again on his side facing away from Atemu.

Atemu was upset at what was going on but figured Yugi was probably even more upset. He decided to give him some space but still was going to take him to meetings with him. Over the next few days Atemu did what he planned.

On the fourth day after the punishment they were in a meeting and Yugi sitting beside him hunched over even more than before. His walking had also become more hunched over and Atemu was getting worried because Yugi had yet to touch any sort of food.

At the meeting it was after lunch and they were discussing how to control the rebelling vampires when Yugi suddenly just collapsed on his side and didn't even wake up. Atemu jumped over and gently rolled him onto his back where Yugi whimpered unconsciously.

"Take him back to my chambers and leave him on the bed. Don't chain him down."

Atemu sat back on the throne as the guards took Yugi back to his chambers. It was bad now that Yugi was unconscious and he didn't know what was wrong with him. He was going to find out tonight even if he had to force it out of Yugi.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 17 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 18 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu made his way back to his chambers now and Isis walking beside him. As they entered they saw Yugi's body curled up on the bed. Apparently he'd woken up before falling unconscious again. Isis walked over but didn't move Yugi onto his back she just looked him over and held her hand over his side where his stomach was before standing up and walking back over to him.

"Well?"

"He's in pain Atemu. I'm guessing with the punishment you gave it's caused his muscles to tighten and have continued to tighten causing large amounts of pain. They need to be worked out. He fainted because of the lack of energy he has. Has he been eating?"

"No...He's refused to eat. That could have something to do with the pain couldn't it?"

"Yes most likely. I'll have food sent up. You need to get those knots worked out before you feed him."

Isis left and Atemu walked over to the bed and sat down and gently shook Yugi's shoulder. Yugi slowly stirred before seeing who was there and tears fell from his eyes thinking he was to be punished again. Atemu gently rolled Yugi onto his back causing him to cry out in pain. Atemu moved between his legs quickly and placed them over his shoulders and leaned forward.

Yugi freaked seeing Atemu between his legs and his legs over his shoulders. Yugi was sobbing loudly at what he thought was going to happen.

"Shh I'm not going to take you Yugi. Does that help relieve the pain a little better?" Yugi nodded still sobbing, it really did help relieve the pain.

Atemu nodded and let go of Yugi's legs and gently placed his hands on Yugi's stomach and moved the material up to his chest and gently started to massage any knots he found. Yugi slowly stopped crying and watched as he worked on his stomach. Yugi soon had his eyes closed and relaxed as the knots disappeared. Soon Atemu was just gently massaging his stomach for no reason before he removed Yugi's legs from his shoulder when there was a knock at the door.

Atemu got up and walked over and retrieved the tray of food from the servant and turned to see Yugi gone but soon heard the toilet flush and Yugi walk out blushing slightly. Atemu chuckled and sat the tray on the bed. He saw Yugi sway slightly and rushed over very quickly and grabbed hold of him.

"You ok?" Yugi just nodded not saying a word as Atemu gently led him to the bed and sat him next to the food. "Here eat. You haven't eaten in days."

Yugi looked at the food before slowly starting to eat. Once it was all gone Yugi stood up and was about to remove his clothes when a hand caught his wrist gently and he turned to see Atemu with his head down.

"Yugi don't. If you don't want to take your clothes off then don't. If you feel comfortable with them on than leave them on. I won't force you anymore."

Yugi slowly let go of his shirt and continued to stand there looking at him. Atemu knew he was watching him and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry if I caused you to hate me with the punishment I had to give you but you moved without my say, I had no choice. If the council saw I hadn't punished you or heard me punishing you, they would have taken it upon themselves to punish you and it would have been ten times worse. If you hate me I understand and if you wish to leave the castle and return home than you have my permission to leave and reassurance that no vampire is allowed to drink from you or your family.

"Yugi the reason I chose for you to become my personal servant was because I fell for you hard. I have always wanted someone but every time they found out what I was they ran scared of me. I guess my feelings of love were taken over by hate and upset that caused me to become cold and angry. If you ever wondered why I was nice and kind before I would act of possessive then that's the reason. I don't know how to act anymore.

"Don't let what I've told you to make you want to stay. If you can't handle staying here than go, I won't stop you."

Atemu let go of his hand and walked over to the balcony. It was already dark outside and it looked beautiful. Yugi watched him before thinking and walking over.

"Is that offer open for whenever I wish to use it, my King?"

"It's Atemu remember and yes whenever you want to use it."

"I...I'm going to give you another chance. I like you a lot...Atemu...but if you hurt me the same way again I don't know if I can forgive you."

Atemu smiled sadly as he turned around and he knelt on the ground in front of him so that he wasn't intimidating. Yugi watched him and had to take a step back because of how close he was. Atemu let his wings drop beside him and rest on the ground, limp.

"Thankyou Yugi. Maybe you can help me realise what I'm doing is wrong."

Yugi smiled slightly and shakily knelt down on the ground looking at Atemu's wing that lay there. Even though they were out all the time he'd never actually taken a good look at them. Atemu noticed his interest and gently and slowly moved it forward towards him. Yugi looked at before reaching out and touching it gently. He knew for birds and bats and other animals with wings that the wings were a very sensitive part of the body.

Yugi gently stroked it, marvelled by how soft it was. Atemu smiled before noticing Yugi shiver as the wind picked up. Atemu slowly stood up and held out his hand to him. Yugi slowly stood with his hand in Atemu's and was led in. Atemu closed the door and led Yugi to the bed and suddenly stopped causing Yugi to look at him.

"Atemu?"

"Yugi do you want to...um... still share the same bed. If not there is a room over there that you can use."

Atemu pointed to another door in the room. Yug hadn't even dared to look behind the doors that were closed in the room. Yugi smiled at the offer but moved and sat down on Atemu's bed. Atemu closed his eyes a tiny smile on his face before he walked around to his side of the bed and removed only his top before sliding in and looking at Yugi who was sitting under the covers right next the edge.

"Yugi move in a little more. You'll fall out. I won't touch you ok. Just move in some more."

Yugi slowly inched in more so that he had some sort of distance from the edge of the bed before lying down. Atemu made sure there was plenty of distance from each other so that he didn't scare him.

"Good night Yugi and I'm sorry for what happened."

Yugi smiled. "Good night Atemu."

Yugi turned on his side and curled up under the covers and fell asleep. Atemu looked at him before falling asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 18 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 19 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The next morning Yugi woke to find his pillow was moving up and down. Yugi slowly opened his eyes to find himself looking at a tanned chest and he felt arms wrapped around his waist and wings were wrapped around him as well. Yugi found it quiet comforting to have them wrapped around him, since he knew a vampires wings could be sensitive to touch and also very strong when used as a shield. Yugi was a little startled before looking up at Atemu's face to find a soft smile there and was completely asleep. Yugi sighed knowing if he moved out of his arms Atemu would wake up. Yugi also wondered how he ended up laying on his chest but didn't bother about trying to figure it out. Yugi closed his eyes and curled up closer falling asleep again.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu was the next to wake to find Yugi on his chest. Atemu smiled and gently moved Yugi on to the bed trying not to wake him but he failed. Yugi stirred and winced at the light coming in through the window. Atemu chuckled before standing up and heading into the bathroom.

"You want a bath Yugi?"

"Um yeah if that's ok?"

"Come on then."

Yugi bit his lip still a little scared about defying him. Atemu came out to see Yugi a little worried. Atemu smiled sadly and held out his hand to him.

"I'm not going to bath with you I'm just preparing it."

Yugi slowly moved from the bed and over to Atemu. Atemu gently took his hand and led him into the bathroom and was mucking around with many things before he left. Yugi noticed that he'd put smelling oils in the bath water. Yugi looked around and quickly stripped and got in. He quickly washed up and then climbed back out and took the towel and cleaned up before slipping his clothing back on and walked out.

Atemu was standing on the balcony. His wings sagged against the ground slightly. Yugi bit his lip and walked over. To him it looked like Atemu was a little stressed.

"Atemu?" Atemu jumped slightly and turned his head to see Yugi there before turning fully around.

"Yes Yugi?"

"Um... I was wondering if you had anything important on today."

"No I don't why?"

"Well I was going to say you look a little stressed and thought it might be better if you took the day off and relaxed and maybe you could get some extra sleep."

"I think that's a lovely idea. Thankyou Yugi."

Yugi smiled. "Did you want me to go get you something to eat from the kitchen so you can eat up here?"

"Are you sure you want to? Yugi I don't want to force you into anything but you still have to perform small duties but you don't have to go and fetch me breakfast I can easily get another servant to."

"It's alright, fruits ok?"

"Yes."

Yugi smiled and walked out the door. As he was heading down he was grabbed from behind and a hand over his mouth. Yugi nearly screamed but when he heard someone he knew he stopped.

"Hi Yugi." The person said and released Yugi.

"Anzu are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"Yes and no. Yugi I heard what the King said to you last night and I suggest that you take it if you want to still have your classing as a male. I have always wanted the King to bed me and he has yet to do so in the 5years I've been going to the throne room. If you don't take his offer and leave, I will personal make sure that you lose your manhood in the slowest possible way."

Yugi's eyes had widened when she mentioned about his classing as a male and knew exactly what she meant. She had slammed Yugi against the wall and was squeezing his shoulders very hard nearly breaking his bones. Yugi was in tears and trying to get her off by he couldn't.

"Why are you doing this Anzu?"

"So that I become the Kings mate and lover. You are a disgusting little creature and should never have been placed in his harem. I bet your blood tastes just as disgusting as you look." She internally smirked as she knew her words were getting to him and just to tip the scale and move to make Yugi leave. "Besides I heard the King talk with Lord Bakura and Lord Marik that he was only being sweet and nice to you now so that you would soft up and let him bed you without your fear."

Yugi gasped and looked at her before breaking down and crying hard. He believed her words even after her threat. Just the thought of Atemu wanting to just bed him caused him to believe her. Anzu smirked only widened internally as she saw him believe every word.

"I know it's hard to believe Yugi. I can see that you like him a lot but he doesn't care about your feelings towards him one bit. It would be better to take his offer and get away before you get really hurt."

Yugi nodded slowly and she let him go and he wondered the rest of the way to the kitchen. His tears dried up but the time he got there. Once the kitchen staff gave him his food he walked back to Atemu's chambers, his redness in his eyes and the puffiness had disappeared by the time he arrived back.

He saw Atemu lying against the headboard in the middle of the bed with his arms behind his head as if he was thinking. His wings were relaxed beside him on the bed. Yugi slowly walked over and placed the tray on the bed and bowed softly.

"Yugi where's your food?"

"I'm not that hungry. Atemu I wish to take you up your offer to leave the castle."

Yugi heard Atemu gasp and he looked through his bangs to see Atemu staring at him in horror. Yugi just kept his head down.

"Yugi why the sudden change in choice? Have I done something?"

"No I was thinking on the way to the kitchen and I don't think I could handle it here."

Atemu's heart broke in half and slowly lowered his head. Yugi could only watch as his posture became sagged and sort of defeated.

"Very well. You may take your clothes with you. I will escort you to the front of the castle when you have got everything. My personal guard will escort you to the community."

Yugi nodded and bowed before collecting his clothing. Atemu climbed off the bed and walked over to his desk and pulled out a beautiful gold arm bracelet. As Yugi walked over to him with his clothes he turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Yugi will you at least do me one favour, take this with you and wear it at all times. This way if I know you are in great pain I can find you and try to stop it."

Yugi smiled slightly and nodded. Atemu gently slipped the bracelet on and up till it sat on Yugi's upper arm. After it was there Atemu turned and led Yugi from the room and to the front of the castle at the same time as he called for his personal guard. When they arrived the guard was there causing Atemu to internally break down but he kept it hidden.

"Yugi if you need anything or you family do you can write to me and I'll see what I can do to help. My help is always available for you and your family."

Yugi nodded and headed out of the castle grounds. After that Atemu raced back to his chambers where he finally broke down and cried. That was how Bakura and Marik found him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 19 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 20 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi's heart broke into pieces as soon as he turned his back on Atemu and left the castle. He felt so horribly betrayed but couldn't help but feel he'd been lied to by someone. When Yugi returned home and it surprised his parents greatly that he'd come back to see them so soon.

"Hi mom."

"Yugi you've come back for a visit."

"No mom."

"Mrs Motou is your husband home by any chance."

"Yes he is why?"

"Can you have him come out here? There is something that needs to be discussed by order of the King."

"Hold on a second." She said and turned back to the house. "Hey Jacob come here for a minute."

A few seconds later Yugi's father appeared. "Yugi you're back."

Yugi smiled sadly and nodded. The guard cast a glance at Yugi before turning to the parents.

"The King has released Yugi from his service and is free to live out the remained of his days back home. You and your family are safe from drinking and if anything is needed then write and the King will deal with it. That is all."

With that said the guard turned and left. Yugi stood there before leaping into his mother's arms and cried. She caught him and looked to her husband with a worried look before leading Yugi into the house and to the guest room since Kika had taken Yugi's old room. They sat him down on the bed and sat on either side of him till he calmed down.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"You know of Kika's time in the dungeon right?"

"Yes we were so worried, no one had seen her and then she came back with that guard the next day."

"I was in the council meetings when she was brought in. She'd broken through the community fence and walked into the vampire city towards the castle. She was trying to see me and she was picked up by a guard and placed in the dungeon for the night. When she was brought in I was shocked and without permission leapt up and held her trying to calm her and find out why she was here.

"Atemu had me brought up and he was going to punish her and me. Seeing I was going to be punished I beg for him to punish me and let her off. He did and sent her back. I was taken immediately back to his chambers. Do you really want to know what he did?"

"Yes. Would it make you feel a little better?"

"I don't know. He raped me. He did lessen the pain a little compared to how he punished his other ones. After that he didn't touch me and for four days didn't ask anything of me. I had closed myself off from everyone and everything. My torso hurt so much that I couldn't walk or lay or sit without pain. It soon got worse the more I ignored it and because of the pain I didn't eat. On day four I passed out in the throne room.

"When I woke Atemu had obviously had the healer come in and he worked out the knots in my torso before he offered me a deal. He agreed to let me go and that we would be free from feedings. I asked if it was open for good and he said yes. I stayed telling him that if he hurt me again I would take his offer and leave. He was so grateful that I did.

"This morning though changed it. After a bath he prepared for me I told him it was best for him to take a day off because he was so stressed before I went to get a meal. I ran into one of the girls from the harem and it turns out she had heard that he was just being nice and gently with me know so that he could bed me again later. I love him, I love him."

Yugi had started sobbing again and he completely forgot about Anzu's threat to his gender at the time. His mother gently scooped him up and cradled him in his lap as he cried. Kika heard the racket from her room where she was playing and came in.

"Yugi!" She screamed and ran over before frowning and looked at her father. "Daddy what's wrong with Yugi?"

Her father stood up and gently picked her up and headed from the room. Kika looked back at her mother who was comforting her brother. She started to cry because she was upset because he was too.

"Shh, shh, there there Yugi I'm sure everything will work out. Why don't you get some sleep and when you wake up you'll feel better."

"O...Ok." Yugi whispered soflty.

His mother gently tucked him in before kissing him on the forehead. "Good night my son."

Yugi smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep. Yugi's mother walked out and closed the door and walked into the living room where her husband and Kika were. She'd calmed slightly when she heard he was staying. Though his mother doubted he'd stay long and she didn't for some reason believe that the King was just being kind to get him in bed with him again. She thought it was more to do with the girl that told Yugi about it.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 20 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 21 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

As the week went on after Yugi had gone back to the community and his family. He hadn't been fairing very well. In respects to getting better he was getting worse in his mothers opinion. He'd wake up in the mornings and cry seeing he wasn't in the castle. She knew he had dreams of still being there with Atemu and it upset him when he'd wake up and it was all just a dream.

Yugi sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. It was the 8th day Yugi had left the castle and he would hardly speak and he didn't start a conversation unless he really needed to. He would talk if Kika was asking him something and would play with her to stop her worrying but he couldn't stop his parents from worrying.

"Yugi come play."

"I will after breakfast Kika." Yugi said smiling at her.

She jumped around before going outside and playing around there. Yugi slowly ate his breakfast taking half an hour to eat it. His thoughts were always going back to Atemu trying to figure out why he would do such things just to bed someone.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi's mother was right now in her bedroom at the desk there with a pen and paper in hand.

_My King, _

_I am Yugi's mother Argenta. _

_I would like it very much for you my King to come to the community._

_There is something I would very much like to talk about that I would rather not put in this letter._

_Sincerely _

_Argenta_

Yugi's mother placed the paper after neatly folding it and placed it an envelope and she walked out caring the envelope with her. Quickly she told her husband she was going out for a bit and left. Yugi had by now finished breakfast and was playing with Kika.

Argenta quickly walked down the streets till she got to the entrance to the community. She slowly walked to a guard and slowly held out the envelope that had written on it _'To the King'_.

"My King said that I could write if I needed to. Could someone please deliver this to him?"

The guard looked at her before taking it. "I will deliver this personally."

"Thankyou very much. Good day."

Argenta quickly left to head home. The guard took off into the air and flew over to the castle. As he landed he walked over to the harem quarters instead of the throne room. He was working for Anzu who let him use her body as long as he worked for her.

"You come with me."

Anzu followed before they came to a quiet part of the castle and he handed her the letter. Anzu looked at it before opening and reading it.

"Why that little brat! He seems to be able to cause trouble when he's not even here. I want you to beat him when he's out of the house. Make sure no one sees you and hurt him good. Make sure you get him to take the bracelet on his arm off if he has it one. Our King will be able to tell he's in pain otherwise."

"You so owe me for this Anzu."

"Don't worry you'll get double if you do this well."

"Mmm sounds good but I want half now half after."

"Fine but make it quick."

The guard unzipped his pants and pulled out his already hard erection and pushed Anzu against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrusted in taking pleasure in her body. His grunting wasn't kept quiet today.

Anzu had long been a virgin since Yugi had completed his training. She had to pay the two guards to keep him out and the pay was to take pleasure in her body every time they had to stop him entering. This was the only way she could pay the guards and keep the brat from getting into the throne room. But even that failed, she just hoped that keeping the letter and getting Yugi beaten would work.

The guard release with a groan and he pulled out of her and Anzu quickly tidied herself up and he stuffed himself back in and nodded walking off. Anzu grinned.

"Now the little brat is out of the way. Atemu will soon be mine."

With that she walked back to the harem chambers. What she didn't know was Ryou had seen the whole conversation between her and the guard and unfortunately what happened physically between the two. When he was sure that both of them had gone he bolted off to his master, slash his secret love.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi smiled as Kika and him played in the sand box building a palace to put her princess doll in. Yugi sighed and looked up to the castle that could be seen from his home. Kika looked at her brother hearing his sigh.

"Big brotherrrrr..." Yugi looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kika, nothing at all. Nearly finished with that bucket?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Yugi took the bucket from her and carefully placed it on the top of the other sand moulds that came from the bucket. Yugi carefully removed it before giving it back to her to fill. Yugi carefully fixed up the extra bits and pieces.

As he did all of a sudden was a loud screeched that spread across the vampire city and the human community and a little further. Kika and Yugi jumped, knocking over the castle and blocked their ears. Yugi wince slightly but sort of glad that he was away from the castle cause last time he had a little difficulty hearing properly after but he was so scared he hadn't recognised it. Yugi sort of wondered what he was so mad about but didn't have time to think about it when Kika started crying.

"Kika it's alright. How about you go in and help mommy with lunch. We'll make another tomorrow."

Kika sniffed and nodded happily, glad they could make another tomorrow. She grabbed her doll and ran into the house. Yugi dusted himself off and walked inside.

"Mom I'm going for a walk. Be back for lunch."

"Ok darling."

Yugi walked out and started wondering around the community. He was out for about half an hour when he was grabbed from behind and a hand covered his mouth and he was dragged into a dark alley and to the edge of the community.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 21 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 22 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi whimpered in fear as he was dragged through the back alley to the edge of the community where it was quiet and no one was around. Yugi whimpered before let out a cry when he was tossed to the floor. Yugi looked up to see a guard there and he was smirking.

"Take the bracelet off now." Yugi whimpered and shook his head. "Do you want me to remind you of what Anzu said to you if you didn't listen? She'd change your gender for you. I can easily get her out of the castle."

Yugi whimpered and carefully removed the bracelet from his upper arm and placed it gently on the ground. Yugi gasped as the instant it was there he was punched hard in the gut. Yugi fell back gasping for air. Yugi cried as punches went left and right and for the next hour he was beaten continuously by the guard. The guard smirked when he finished. The boy was a bloody, bruised, bleeding mess. He crouched down in front of the injured form and chuckled.

"Now remember if you say anything than I will gladly take you to Anzu and she can change your gender for you."

Yugi whimpered, keeping his eyes closed as tears fell down his face. The guard stood and kicked him causing Yugi to roll over onto his back.

"Also don't put that bracelet back on till you are fully healed. Wouldn't want to annoy the king now would we. He's been in a foul mood since you left and is wanting nothing more than to come and get you so he can bed you again." Yes the guard knew of what Anzu had told Yugi. "Wouldn't want that to cause you to get back to the castle now would you."

The guard left after that. Yugi slowly pushed himself up and pulled a piece of shirt that had ripped from his shirt and wrapped the bracelet up and slowly limped out of the back of the community. People would just stare as he slowly made his way through. They were surprised he was so badly hurt because he was under the Kings protection. If they were to try and help they could be blamed for it. One person however bolted towards his home and slammed on the door.

"Jacob! Jacob hurry up and open this door now!"

Yugi's father opened the door not too soon after. "What the hell?"

"You're son. Quickly!"

Yugi's father gasped and sprinted after the man. Soon they came to where Yugi was and his father gasped and quickly grabbed Yugi and pulled him into his arms. Yugi whimpered and curled up hugging him and crying. His father sprinted home and quickly took him into his room and laid him on his bed.

"Argenta!"

A minute later Yugi's mother walked in. "Oh my Yugi!"

"Mummy..." Yugi whimpered before he just fainted.

"Yugi!"

Yugi had passed out from the pain he'd been put through. His father put a hand on his mothers shoulder before getting up and returning with a cloth, water and some bandages. His mother was left to clean him up and bandage his injuries. She was surprised by the number of bruises and they were very, very black. She sat on the other side of the bed away from the door this way she would see anyone that came in.

"Yugi who did this to you?" she said softly.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Back to when Yugi and Kika heard Atemu roar before lunch. ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou ran through the castle before he came to the throne room. Ryou quietly knocked, the guards knew Ryou was Lord Bakura's personal servant and weren't to stop him from entering. Ryou winced as the King's harsh, pissed off voice said for him to enter.

Ryou slowly pushed the door open and slipped through and kept his head down as he walked in. Ryou knelt in front of the King, bowing respectfully.

"You have interrupted my meeting."

"I am truly sorry my King but I thought you might like to know something that regards Yugi."

"And what is that?"

"I think I know the reason he left."

Atemu frowned slightly. "Council leave us."

The council bowed and left. Bakura, Marik and Atemu remained with Ryou who had not moved from his bowed position on the floor. Atemu got up and walked down the stairs and stood in front of Ryou.

"Stand up Ryou." Ryou quickly stood and kept his eyes on the floor. "What of Yugi?"

"I believe Yugi has written to you."

"Why do you think this?"

"A guard had collected Anzu who is part of your harem and taken her to a quiet part of the castle. I was walking by at the time and listened in. She told the guard to beat him when he left his house and to make sure he wasn't seen and that he hurt him good. She also told him of the bracelet and said that it had to be taken off so that you didn't know my King." Atemu's anger had started rising as well and it was getting high. "There is something else my King."

Atemu looked down at Ryou and saw he was shaking, probably able feel his anger. Atemu calmed himself a little and he saw Bakura ready to make a move if needed.

"What is it Ryou?" He said softly.

"The rule about your harem had been broken."

"How do you mean?"

"The guard took pleasure in Anzu." Ryou said softly.

Atemu's eyes widened before they narrowed. Bakura leapt forward and pulled Ryou back out of the way. Atemu's claws and fangs lengthened, his eyes glowed and the claws on the elbows of his wings came out. Atemu threw his head back and screeched angrily. Bakura had covered Ryou's ears with his hands while Ryou was trying to hide in Bakura's chest, with Bakura's wings wrapped around him.

When Atemu stopped he panted harshly his eyes were still glowing angrily. Atemu turned to the three standing in the room with him.

"Ryou I want you to find me this letter from Yugi and bring it to me. I will not act until I have read it."

"Yes my King. I will go now?"

"Yes."

Ryou bowed low and then to his master and Lord Marik before hurrying from the room.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 22 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 23 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou ran down the corridors before he came to the harem chambers. Ryou slowly pushed it open and saw that no one was in the first chamber. Ryou slipped in and left the door open and he started going through all the bedding. He knew the girls were in the next chamber. It was taking him forever to find what he was after.

Just as the girls were ready for lunch, 2hours later, Ryou found what he was after and dashed out the doors. Ryou sighed in relief but his relief was short lived when the King's personal guard found him running from the girl's harem chambers with something in his hand. He caught Ryou and snatched the letter from Ryou.

"Stealing are we now. Let's go see the King than."

Ryou sighed and allowed himself to be dragged to the throne room. The guard pushed Ryou in and he fell to the floor. The King was on his feet as Ryou was brought forward and forced to his knees.

"My King I found this servant stealing."

"What did he steal?"

"This." The guard passed the paper to the King.

"Don't worry; he completed the task I assigned him. You can let him go."

"My King I'm confused. He ran from your harems chamber with that piece of paper."

"I asked him to fetch something that should have given straight to me. But was given to one of the harem who may have caused Yugi to leave."

"I apologise my King I didn't know."

"It's alright."

Atemu opened the envelope and started reading before his eyes widened and he dropped the letter. Atemu quickly shook his head and picked it up and scanned it again.

"Atemu what is wrong? Is it not the right letter?" Bakura asked as he looked at Ryou whose eyes widened in fear.

"Sort of. It's from Yugi's mother." Atemu looked to Bakura and Marik and sighed. "Both of you take care of the council meeting. I'm going to see Yugi."

"Do you know where it is my King?"

"I will find it."

Atemu walked to the window and jumped out and flew off to the human community. Bakura and Marik looked at each other and Ryou walked over to Bakura and tugged on his arm. Bakura looked down at him.

"What is it?"

"Will Yugi be ok?"

"I don't know. If he hasn't been hurt than yes otherwise I don't know. We'll just have to wait."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu flew down and landed inside the human community. The people gasped and bowed low on the ground the instant they saw him. Atemu walked over to a young teenage girl and lifted her head. She was shaking in fear.

"Show me where Yugi lives?"

The girl nodded and quickly bowed again and stood up and quickly walked down the street. She just didn't stop shaking. It had been the first time in 300years since the King had set foot inside the community. She soon stopped and turned to him and bowed.

"T-T-T-T-This i-is the p-p-place."

Atemu turned and walked up to the door and nodded. A few seconds later the young girl from the throne room opened the door and she screamed in terror and ran inside. Atemu blinked slightly before stepping foot inside and closed the door. Atemu stood there as the father came running in hearing her scream. He gasped and his eyes were wide before he dropped to the ground.

"My King what an honour to have you in our home."

"Where is Yugi?"

"This way my King. Um..."

"Yes?"

"He isn't in a good state."

"Show me."

Yugi's father stood and led him to Yugi's room and Atemu gasped and ran in seeing the mother on the other side and in between them was a bruised up form. Atemu ran over and sat down on the side of the bed and gently touched Yugi's face. Yugi's mother seeing him in here moved and bowed down in front of him.

"My King it's an honour to have you in our home."

"Where is the bracelet?"

"Um..."

Argenta looked to her husband who walked over and knelt down and held out the bracelet to Atemu. Atemu carefully lifted it up checking it over before sliding it back onto Yugi's arm and gasped slightly when he felt all his pain. Atemu gently brushed some hair from his face.

"You are the one that wrote this?" Atemu passed down the letter addressed to him and she took it and read it over.

"Yes it was me."

"Let's go talk than."

Atemu bent down and pressed his lips to Yugi's forehead before getting up. Yugi's mother and father led Atemu to the kitchen and they all sat down.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 23 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 24 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Atemu said.

"May we speak freely?" Argenta asked.

"Yes?"

"Yugi told us that a girl said she heard you talking with someone and that you were only being kind to him so that you could bed him again." Atemu's eyes widened. "That is the reason he left because he was hurt. My King he is so in love with you."

Atemu bowed his head for a moment. He didn't normally show any emotion around the humans but this was Yugi's family. Atemu looked back up and sighed.

"I regret what I had to do to punish Yugi but it was to protect him. I hadn't tried to force him to do anything after that. He offered to get me breakfast the day he left. Something must have happened between the time he left and the time he got back for him to suddenly want to leave. He said he forgave me the night before; he was giving me another chance.

"Argenta would you remember the guard you gave your letter to if you saw him."

"Yes, my King. He said he was going to deliver the letter directly to you himself. He flew off himself."

Atemu nodded a plan suddenly forming in his head and a smirk slowly made its way to his face. Yugi's parents were a little worried. Kika came running in and froze when she saw Atemu still here. She ran over and hid behind her father. Atemu sighed softly and got up and knelt down near her. Atemu knew that all the children were always interested in their wings. Atemu slowly brought his around and towards her. She looked at him before looking at the appendage and moved forward and took hold of it in her hands gently and giggled feeling it.

Atemu smiled as he watched her. He never had anything against children. He loved them even if they were human he never wanted to hurt or scare any of them and he did before he took over enjoy their company when they found him hiding in the parks in trees or under them or even on the outskirts of towns and cities. They never told their parents when he told them that they would chase him off and then they wouldn't get to see him again.

Atemu pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a pained gasp and he turned his head to see Yugi standing there, tired and weak. Atemu slowly stood and turned towards him as Kika ran over and hugged Yugi around his legs. Yugi winced just slightly and smiled down at her.

"Kika come here please sweetie."

Kika followed her mother out of the room and Yugi's father quickly followed as well. Yugi just continued to stare at Atemu who hadn't moved.

"A-Atemu wh-wh-wha..." Yugi started to say before he felt a little dizzy and nearly fell.

Atemu darted forward and caught him gently. Atemu slowly sat them both on the ground and he leaned against the wall. Yugi was sitting across his lap.

"It's a long story. You're mother sent a letter to me but it was never delivered and was given to a girl called Anzu who told the guard to go and beat you. Yugi I'm sorry I never realised something like this would happen. Ryou saw what was going on and when he told me I was angry. He found the letter for me that was from your mother and I came."

"It's not your fault."

"Yugi is it true what your mum believes."

"What?"

"That you are in love me."

Yugi tensed and slowly nodded before he cried and buried his face in Atemu's chest. Atemu wrapped his arms around him gently and did the same with his wings. Yugi sobbed in pain from his injuries and fear. Atemu held him gently and rested his head on top of Yugi's. After a while Yugi soon finished crying and was tired and nearly ready to pass out again.

"Yugi I'm taking you back with me." Yugi went to protest. "You aren't safe here and neither is your family. I will bring them back as well. Please? At least until I get a handle on what is going on?"

Yugi slowly nodded before he became limp. Atemu pulled back and shook Yugi's shoulders a little.

"Yugi? Yugi wake up."

Yugi didn't respond and Yami went into his mind and found he was just tired and sore. Atemu sighed and kissed him on the cheek before picking him up and took him back to his room. Atemu laid him down gently and placed the sheets over him before going out to the living room where Yugi's family was. Atemu walked in and saw Kika sitting there playing with some blocks while her mother and father were watching.

"Yugi's back in bed. He passed out. I'm taking him back with me."

Kika started crying and she ran to her father and cried. Yugi's mother slowly nodded.

"You knew that would happen when I came didn't you?" Atemu asked.

"Yes I had a feeling."

"Well he's not going back alone. I need you three to pack some clothes and that's it. Someone is out to hurt Yugi and they may go after you. In order to get him to return I need you three to come as well."

"Very well."

"You won't take Yugi." Kika cried and screamed at him. "You won't take him. I won't let you."

Atemu chuckled and knelt down in front of her. "How can I take him when you and your parents are coming?" Kika stopped and looked at him strangely. "Yes you're coming with your brother."

Kika smiled and followed her mother to her room. Atemu stood and looked to Yugi's father. He nodded his head in thanks.

"You do realise Yugi will have to return to his duties as my personal servant don't you?"

"Yes I do. What of us?"

"I will find something easy for you three to do. Your daughter can spend time with the cook's children. It's just until I find who is hurting Yugi and then I will let you three go. Yugi may do as he wishes."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 24 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 25 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

They were all back at the castle now and Atemu was carrying Yugi carefully to his chamber. He had his personal guard take Yugi's family to the servant chambers. Atemu entered and he placed Yugi gently down on his bed and waited for Isis to come. Atemu sighed and gently stroked Yugi's cheek.

"Huh?" Yugi murmured as he stirred.

"Hey how do you feel?"

"Atemu?"

"Yeah it's me."

"It all hurts."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there before it all happened." Yugi smiled and looked away. "Yugi what's wrong?"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"What Anzu said? You were only saying all of that so that I would let you bed me again willingly."

"No! Gods no! Yugi I never said anything like that. I wouldn't do that to you. Is it true that Anzu told you that when you went to get me breakfast the day you left?"

Yugi nodded slowly and started crying. Atemu lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him so he lay on his chest and he wrapped his wings around him. Yugi hugged himself close.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have believed her. I just couldn't help it. Please don't hate me."

"I don't think I could ever hate you Yugi. Don't worry about her I will be dealing with her."

"She said that you had never taken her to your bed and she had tried so hard since she arrived and you just wouldn't. She hated me for it and wanted me to leave. She...She threatened..." Yugi couldn't say anything.

"Yugi did she threaten you?" Yugi nodded. "Please I need to know what she said."

Yugi bit his lip and leaned up to his ear and nearly started crying. "She said she would...would hurt me."

Atemu sat up and leaned against the headboard and pulled Yugi into his lap. His large wings still wrapped around them and blocked everything out. Atemu turned Yugi to look at him.

"Yugi how did she threaten you? Was she going to kill you? What?"

"No she was... was going to... cut off my um..."

Yugi's eyes darted down and Atemu caught on and he growled angrily. As he growled he pulled Yugi close and tucked Yugi's head under his chin holding him close. Yugi felt safe even though Atemu was angry. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist and breathed in deeply and sighed softly. Atemu had stopped growling when Yugi wrapped his arms around him. There was a knock at the door and he growled and lowered his wings.

"What!?"

"You called my King." Isis said as she entered.

"Ah yes sorry Isis. Can you check over Yugi for me?"

"Of course."

Atemu placed Yugi on the bed getting a groan from Yugi at the movement. Isis checked him over and gave him the all clear.

"He is fine. No broken bones. You'll just be sore for a while Yugi."

Yugi nodded slowly and pouted. Atemu chuckled and thanked Isis as she left. Yugi looked over at Atemu and then saw that it was getting very dark. Atemu followed Yugi's gaze and saw the sun going down. Atemu stood and order two meals to be sent up before he went back and sat down on his side of the bed. Yugi looked at him before crawling over and rested his head in his lap. Atemu looked down at Yugi who stared off into space for a little.

"Yugi?"

"Mmm..."

"When you left did it hurt for you at all?"

Yugi slowly sat up and looked at him and moved closer and laid his head on his shoulder. Yugi nodded slowly and looked to Atemu.

"Yes it did. You don't know how much I wanted to turn around and say I was lying but I was scared."

"It broke my heart to see you leave."

"I'm sorry Atemu, it broke mine to leave."

Atemu wrapped an arm around his waist and held him gently. Yugi smiled and nuzzled his neck gently.

"I would have happy dreams of still being here but when I woke in the morning I would find that it was all a lie and would spend an hour or so crying."

"I know your mother told me everything. I'm sorry Yugi. I wish I didn't have to punish you then none of this would have ever happened."

"Just do me something Atemu?"

"What?"

"Stay tonight and tomorrow morning."

"I'll stay with you as long as you'll have me."

"I meant don't leave me when I'm asleep."

"I don't think I even could."

Yugi smiled. Food had been brought and they ate before Atemu gently laid Yugi down before he quickly closed up the room and climbed back into bed. Yugi was back on his side when Atemu climbed back in on his side. Atemu thought of pulling Yugi over but didn't and blew out the candle and placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He could feel the bed moving and what he didn't expect was a head to be place on his chest and a body pressed up beside him. Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms around him and both fell asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu woke the next morning to find Yugi completely on him and his hand resting over his heart. Atemu smiled before there was a loud banging at the door. Atemu groaned and Yugi started stirring. Atemu gently placed him on the bed and went to the door to find Seth, the High Priest, standing there arms crossed and very annoyed.

"What is it Seth?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No and I don't really care."

"It's 10am, you're late to the meeting and you have a guard to punish and an out of line harem girl to punish."

"I know that. When I'm ready I'll be down."

"Your servant looks in pain." With that Seth turned and strode away.

Atemu spun around to see Yugi trying to get out of bed, but because all his muscles now stiff from not being used during the night they hurt if they were bruised. Atemu walked over quickly and scooped him up.

"You should be trying to move around."

"I know but I'm your servant I have to follow you."

"I know but it's only until I catch and punish Anzu. I have to catch her in the act. I have a plan and I want to run it through you first and preferably here and now once you are in the bath."

"Ok."

Atemu smiled and sat Yugi on the side of the bath and left so he could get in without him being there. Once Yugi was in he called for Atemu and he walked in explained it to him and Yugi agreed as long as he wasn't going to get hurt.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 25 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Enjoy.


	26. Chapter 26

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 26 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi and Atemu had just finished washing up and Atemu had explained the plan to Yugi who agreed with it. Right now they were in his chambers still. Yugi was dressed and Atemu had just finished and turned to him. Atemu thought of trying to activate the link so that he could talk to him without anyone hearing. Atemu moved over and sat on the bed while Yugi was over standing by the balcony, out of the sun and leaning against the wall slightly.

"Yugi can you come here for a second?"

"What is it?" Yugi asked as he sat next to him.

"You remember when you touched the door and got hurt?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Do you remember hearing a voice in your head?"

Yugi paused and thought back. "Yeah I thought I was imagining it."

"You weren't. It was me. Because of when I placed a protection around your mind to stop others from doing something to you we created I guess you could say a mental link. Because of when you got hurt your pain opened your side and connected to me. I could feel your pain I could then connect with you and talk though you were too scared that you thought you were imagining things. I don't blame you for that. Do you think we can try that again?"

"Ok how?"

"I need you to relax and open your mind. You had put up barriers after I had to punish you. Again I'm sorry for that."

Yugi smiled at him. "I'll try. I'm not sure how though?"

"Ok. I think you should try relaxing and just rid yourself of anything thoughts. Otherwise I have another idea if you want to hear it."

"What is it?"

"For me to give you a massage."

"Um..."

"You don't have too."

"If I can't' we'll try your way."

Atemu nodded and Yugi closed his eyes and slowly tired to relax his mind and get rid of every thought in his head. Slowly Atemu felt his mind open up and was able to get though.

**\Yugi can you hear me?\**

"Yeah I can."

**\No no talk to me this way. Just concentrate hard on it.\**

Yugi screwed his eyes shut. **/Like this?/**

**\There you go you got it. Now open your eyes and relax and reply to me.\**

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at him. **/Yes? No?/**

**\Yes you got it now let's head to breakfast.\**

Yugi nodded and followed Atemu out of the chamber. As they walked down the corridors Yugi noticed that both his parents were in the hall cleaning the windows. A job that wasn't too difficult seeing how many they were assigned to do. Yugi smiled slightly but kept his head down as he followed Atemu.

As they arrived at the breakfast hall they found that all of the council there still waiting. Atemu sat down on his seat and started eating. The vampires followed after he started eating.

**\Yugi?\**

**/Yes?/**

**\You don't have to but I was wondering if I could have a drink.\**

Yugi smiled as his head was bowed. **/Yes./**

"Stand slave."

Yugi slowly stood up and he was pulled onto Atemu's lap. Yugi turned his top body towards him and Atemu leaned down and bit in. Yugi noticed that it didn't feel any way painful but pleasurable. Yugi moaned softly over their link that was left open. Atemu chuckled against his neck softly.

**\You enjoying that?\**

**/Yes./** Yugi moaned.

**\I noticed.\**

Atemu pulled out and licked his neck gently and gave a soft small suck afterwards. Yugi internally giggled and went to climb off but arms kept him in place. Atemu reached over and pulled some fruits over that were in a bowl.

**\There isn't much there but I want you to eat all of it. Ignore the other vampires around you and just eat. You won't get in trouble.\**

Yugi slowly started eating and he soon finished and carefully placed the bowl on the table and winced in pain. Atemu looked down at him and turned his face to look at him. Yugi slowly shook his head showing nothing was wrong. Atemu turned to the council.

"See you in the throne room soon."

Atemu let Yugi climb off before he left the room. Yugi followed obediently behind. Atemu walked into the throne room and sat down on the throne and Yugi knelt on the floor beside him.

**\Yugi you don't have to kneel. I don't want you to kneel until that ankle has healed properly.\**

**/You sure? Its disrespectful./**

**\Not if I tell you not to.\**

**/Ok./**

Yugi curled his legs from under him and sat cross legged on the floor. Yugi looked at the floor in front of him when the council entered the room. Yugi could feel a few glares on him and he shrunk closer to Atemu who looked down seeing him move and gently stroked his hair. Yugi relaxed slightly but still was stiff.

"Let's start. Seth!"

"Yes?"

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 26 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the next chapter. There is a lemon in this chaper. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~Chapter 27 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Bring in the guards that were around the community at the time Yugi was attacked. Yugi I want you to point out which one to me."

"Yes my King." **/D-Do I have to?/**

**\Yes I won't let him go unpunished Yugi. I care for you so much.\** Yugi literally smiled on the inside and Atemu could feel it before it disappeared.

**/I'm scared though./**

**\You won't be hurt. I promise.\**

The guards filled in and Yugi felt Atemu tap him on the head and he looked up and looked through all the guards. Yugi couldn't see the man anywhere.

"He's not there my King."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Atemu scanned his eyes over them before looking down at Yugi.

**\Yugi are you lying to me?\**

**/No Atemu he really isn't in there. Maybe he's works around the castle and wasn't meant to be there./**

**\Hmm... that would explain why he's not here.\**

"Seth."

"Yes my King."

"Bring in the guards from around the castle. All of them."

Seth's eyes widened before he nodded. The guards ran around finding them all and for the next hour guards were brought in a line through the throne room slowly and Yugi's eyes were scanning them. Atemu gently ran his hand through his hair the whole time. It was getting late when Yugi's eyes widened and Atemu felt him stiffen underneath his hand.

"Stop! Yugi?"

"Directly in front of you."

Seth had the ten in front of Atemu step out of the line. "Is he in this line." Atemu asked and Yugi nodded, his whole body shaking.

"Yes, fourth from the left."

The guards that were in charge of leading in the guards around the palace grabbed the guard and forced him to his knees and Atemu waved his hand to the other guards in the line and they left the room. Atemu looked at the one on his knees.

"Well you beat up someone under my protection. Who hired you?"

"I won't say."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Bakura, Marik have fun. I don't want to be disturbed tonight." Both smirked and nodded and the guard was led from the throne room. "Dismissed."

All of the council bowed and filed out of the room. Yugi looked up at him when council were gone. Atemu smiled and stood up and held out a hand to Yugi.

"Now to put our plan to action."

"Your plan."

Atemu chuckled at Yugi's reply as they walked out. Yugi kept his head down as they walked and was one step behind Atemu. Yugi saw as they passed another corridor that Anzu was following and keeping out of sight.

**/She's following./**

**\Good. That means we can put this plan into action now.\**

**LEMON STARTS HERE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. SAFE AT NEXT SET OF BOLD WORDS.**

Yugi followed Atemu into his chambers and Yugi slowly removed his clothing and lay down on the bed and laid his arms and legs out how Atemu wanted them. Atemu tied him up gently before removing his clothing and knelt between his legs and prepared him. Atemu cringed at the state of Yugi's body.

"You sure?"

"I have a little confession Atemu."

"What's that?"

"When I was gone I missed this." **/And you./**

"Same here."

Atemu pushed in gently and Yugi hissed. Atemu sat gently in him and gently soothed him. Yugi was panting softly trying to calm down though he was finding that a little hard. Yugi looked up at him and pushed his body back against him and gasped softly. Atemu smiled and leaned over him and gently pulled out before pushing back in causing Yugi to moan softly.

**\Yugi may I kiss you.\**

**/Please do./**

Atemu pulled out again and pushed back as he placed his lips on Yugi's and Yugi instantly opened his mouth. Atemu slipped his tongue in and started a small battle with Yugi who lost very quickly seeing he was constantly moaning and couldn't concentrate. Atemu quickly ravaged his mouth before pulling away so Yugi could breathe.

"Please...."

"What?"

"Please...more..."

"More what?"

"H....Harder...F-Faster."

Atemu smirked and complied too Yugi's request and started going in him harder and faster. All too soon Yugi released with a scream and his seed shot out onto both their stomachs. Atemu groaned as Yugi tightened around him and pressed in hard and released, shooting his seed inside him. Atemu then just collapsed on top of him. Yugi smiled gently as Atemu pushed himself up and pulled out of Yugi and slipped on his pants.

**END OF LEMON. SAFE FROM HERE ON END.**

"I'm going and I will be back with dinner and I will have my fun with you again."

Atemu used his magic to make a false body of him in his clothing he'd used and sent it out the door and down the corridor. The real Atemu hid in the bathroom while Yugi remained relaxed on the bed, still coming down from his high.

Yugi jumped when the doors were slammed right open and all he could see was a figure without wings and piece of metal that shone in the light from outside.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 27 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Here's the next chapter. There is also another lemon in this chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 28 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Well well well if it isn't little Yugi. Didn't I tell you what would happen if you came back?"

"Anzu." Yugi gasped.

Yugi watched in fear as she walked towards him and Yugi saw a knife in her hand. Anzu smiled and placed it on the bedside table and sat on the side of the bed next to him.

"Yes it's me. Seeing how the King has gone for a minute we have some time to play. I told you that if you came back I would change your sex for you."

Anzu grabbed Yugi's penis in one hand a squeezed and picked up the knife. Yugi was in hysterics and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Atemu was making his way out.

"How would you like me to change your sex for you?" He spoke.

Anzu froze and slowly turned and soon saw Atemu standing there and she jumped off the bed and knelt down in front of him, the knife still in her hand. Atemu's magic reached out and untied Yugi who crawled off and he hid on the other side of the bed like Atemu had told him earlier so he was out of harm's way.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just playing with Yugi. We always use to do it."

"No you weren't. And you are also not allowed to enter my chambers without my permission which you don't have."

As Atemu said that two guards entered and grabbed her arms and Atemu took the knife from her.

"You will be placed in the dungeon and there will be a trial tomorrow."

The guards dragged her kicking and screaming from the room. Atemu sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down. Yugi slowly climbed back on once the doors were closed and he moved beside him.

"You ok Atemu?"

"Yeah now we just have to see what happens tomorrow. She will die though."

Yugi sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Atemu's shoulders and pulled him back slightly so he was leaning against him. Atemu looked at him and smiled and pulled away.

"Why don't you get dressed?"

"Why?"

Atemu frowned and looked at him and Yugi smiled shyly. Yugi moved back and tugged on his hand. Atemu slid further onto the bed and Yugi pushed him back and straddle his legs.

**/Want to go again?/**

**\Yugi what's gotten into you? You wouldn't normally do this.\**

**/I'm sorry it's just I missed you so much./**

**\I missed you as well. If you want to go again I won't stop you.\** Yugi smiled. **\But I want to do this differently.\**

**/Ok./**

Atemu reached over to the bed post and untied the strap and sat up and pulled Yugi's arms behind his back and tied them gently there.

"Hey!"

"You started it."

**LEMON STARTS HERE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. SAFE AT NEXT SET OF BOLD WORDS.**

Yugi pouted and sat there, his posture the same as he usually would be when he pouted. Atemu chuckled and kissed his cheek causing Yugi to blush. Atemu laid back and gently took hold of Yugi's hips and gently urged him forward.

"W-Wait!" Yugi said quickly. "J-Just so you know I haven't done it like this before."

"It's alright just slowly ok." Yugi nodded.

Atemu gently lowered Yugi onto his cock and Yugi gasped and arched his back. Once he sat fully on him Yugi squirmed slightly and ended up clenching up on Atemu who groaned. Yugi giggled and nodded. Atemu gently grabbed his hips and rose him up and brought him back down a little faster on him. Yugi gasped and arched his back more and slowly started the rhythm himself. Atemu smirked and trailed his hands up Yugi's body and pinched his nipples gently making Yugi jump and moan more. Atemu chuckled and grabbed his hips and started bringing him down quickly pulling louder moans from him.

Atemu suddenly stopped and pulled Yugi off him. Yugi looked a little upset but he smiled and kissed him on the cheek before he flipped them over and sat Yugi on his knees looking away from him. Yugi frowned before he was pushed forward gently till his shoulders rested on the bed and Yugi turned his head to the side so he could breathe. Yugi soon realised his entrance was given full view to Atemu and he saw him lick his lips causing Yugi to blush. Atemu leaned forwards and licked his entrance before pressing his tongue inside. Yugi found it strange and started squirming, his body muscles clenched around his tongue but not too tightly.

Atemu sat up chuckling before he leaned his whole body over Yugi's and kissed his cheek as he pressed in. Yugi moaned softly, his eyes closed in pleasure. Atemu started thrusting in hard and fast causing Yugi to scream in pleasure before he came quite quickly and Atemu followed after.

**END OF LEMON. SAFE FROM HERE ON END.**

Yugi's knees gave out and slowly slid back and he lay under Atemu who was still in him. Atemu undid his arms and slowly went to push up and pulled out.

"Wait Atemu."

"What is it?"

"Can...Can you just stay in me?"

"You want to sleep with me in you?"

"Yes."

Atemu pulled out and Yugi sighed softly before he was pulled up and sat in Atemu's lap facing him. Yugi looked away from him feeling embarrassed and very ashamed. Atemu reached up and made him look at him.

"Yugi I wasn't saying no, but I have to ask why?"

"I...I don't really know."

"Hey it's ok. If you want to I have no problem with it."

Yugi smiled and Atemu pulled him closer and slipped back in. Atemu lay back pulling the covers with him and lay there with Yugi on his chest.

"Atemu?"

"Hmm..."

"I feel safe with you."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

Yugi smiled tiredly and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Atemu smiled at him and kissed his forehead before falling asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 28 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 29 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi groaned when he woke the next morning. He so didn't want to wake up. When he opened his eyes he was met with Atemu's sleeping face. Yugi smiled when he saw how relaxed he looked because he hardly ever had a relaxed look on his face when he was awake. Yugi blinked and suddenly remember Atemu was still inside him. Yugi blushed and quickly and gently slid Atemu out of him. Yugi watched slowly as Atemu stirred.

"Morning Yugi."

"Morning Atemu."

"Grrr... Seth will be here soon if we don't move. Once I have dealt with Anzu you and your family may leave."

Yugi blinked and nodded slowly. He didn't think Atemu would let him leave again. Atemu slowly wrapped his arms around Yugi and stood up with him in his arms. Yugi winced and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Atemu what are you doing?"

"Taking you to the bathroom. I'm sure your muscles are all stiff again. Plus I'm sure your back is sore as well."

Yugi blushed. "Atemu you do know I only let you do that so you could get Anzu."

"Yes I do and what of the second?"

"I don't know."

Atemu smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's alright. Now wash up and we'll go get breakfast."

Atemu walked out of the bathroom where he'd put Yugi and let him clean up.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu sat on his throne and sighed softly as he called for Anzu and the guard that had been dealt with the day before.

"Lord Bakura, Lord Marik."

Both looked up and Atemu waved them over. Both bowed along with Ryou and Malik when they were at the stairs before walking up and standing on either side of him.

"Did the guard mention anything of importance?"

"Not yet."

"How's it going with your servants?"

"Well I think. Ryou?"

Ryou raised his eyes slightly to show he was listening. After the time he, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Atemu had been in Atemu's room and given to Bakura and Marik as personal servants, Bakura was letting him have a little more freedom in the way of talking. Bakura had wanted to get conversations from him so he didn't get scared and he relaxed. It had worked and now they were in a secret relationship.

"Yes Master?"

"What do you think?"

Ryou wasn't facing the council; only Yugi, Atemu, Bakura, Marik and Malik could see his face. Ryou just smiled answering his question.

"Marik how's your servant? I haven't seen him lately? First time in a week."

"I know. Things are going well. Malik became very weak and didn't have any strength. Don't know why and neither did Isis. He's been in my chambers recovering."

"How is he now?"

"Back to normal."

Malik had not trusted Marik all that easily and continued to fight against him and it got so bad that one day Marik accidently broke Malik's arm and made the bone pierce the skin. Marik had actual frozen up at the scream before he scooped Malik up and ran to the healing chambers. Isis had given Malik something that knocking him out before she moved his bone back and stitched up his arm and then placed it in a cast.

When Malik woke he didn't yell, scream or even say a single word to Marik, who had stayed with him the whole time, or anyone. When Malik was allowed out he still didn't talk to Marik or even put a foot out of line. He had basically been so scared when Marik had hurt him he thought he was starting to punish him.

This had upset Marik so much that Bakura had dragged Malik aside and given him a piece of his mind. He had told Malik about Marik liking him a lot which was one of the reasons he was never beaten. Marik didn't want to hurt him but if it had been someone else he wouldn't have one problem doing it. Malik didn't know if he could trust him or Marik. Malik ended up talking with Marik and found he was telling the truth seeing how upset he was about his broken arm. But after that they started a relationship but went at Malik's own pace seeing he still didn't completely trust him.

"After this meeting why don't you two come back to my chambers?"

"Yes my King." Bakura and Marik replied bowing slightly.

"YUGI!!! Tell the King the truth. Tell him I would never hurt a fellow harem servant."

Yugi shrunk back towards Atemu and he felt a hand on his head again. Yugi relaxed slightly and kept his head down not going to look at Anzu.

"YUGI!!!!"

"**SILENCE!!!!!!!!"**

Anzu instantly became silent and no one was game to say a word. Yugi was just glad that he wasn't on Anzu's side of that anger.

"Seth!"

"Yes my King?"

"Start!"

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 29 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 30 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Very well my King." Seth bowed and he turned to Anzu and pulled open a scroll. "Servant Anzu you are accused of attempted harm and threatening harm on another. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Anzu smirked.

"You are here before us for the attempted harm that was witnessed by our King. Why did you attempted harm a fellow human in the same harem as you?"

"The little brat was in the way. I hated him the instant he entered the harem. The instant I saw him enter the harem I knew that if he was to get into the throne room there would be no chance for me. I didn't worry too much about it earlier because I thought he wouldn't have survived the time he did. But when he received his uniform I lost it."

"What did you do?" Atemu growled.

"You wouldn't ever choose me so I had to stop him getting into the throne room that way I would at least have a chance. But you still didn't choose me."

"How did you stop him getting in?" Seth asked.

"I paid the guards."

"How? You servants don't get paid."

"How else do you think I paid them? I pleasured them."

Yugi shuddered when she spoke of it. Atemu placed his hand on his head.

"You know the rule on the King's harem servants. You aren't for anyone else's use expect for the King's. The guards know this as well yet they and you still went against the law. For that the punishment is death, but that is for the King to decide. My King?" Seth spoke.

Atemu smirked. "So that's how Yugi was kept from the throne room. So what about this guard here?" Atemu said pointing to the guard next to her.

"How I payed the others. Let them use my body for their pleasure. But why wouldn't you choose me!?" She screamed.

The guard that stood behind her hit her hard. "Do not address the King in such a manner."

"Since you will die today I don't see the harm in telling you. I never wanted you. You always tried to look better and it just showed what you really wanted. You were in it for the sex like any whore would."

"You don't know this but Yugi is also the same. He loves the sex; he's in it for the sex."

"Gag her! I've had enough of her voice."

**\Don't listen to her Yugi.\**

**/It's sort of true./**

**\How? Yugi I don't see anything she just said in you.\**

**/In it for the sex isn't but I do love it. That may be why I wanted a second yesterday. I'm sorry./**

Yugi's head was still bowed but Atemu could hear him crying. Atemu leaned over and took Yugi's hand and slowly lifted it telling him to stand, but Yugi didn't. Marik seeing something was wrong and knew Atemu didn't see Yugi as a servant slipped his hands under Yugi's arms and lifted him up. Atemu pulled Yugi around in front of him and pulled him into his lap hugging him gently.

"Shh, shh I'm not angry, I don't think I could ever be."

Yugi just continued crying and ended up burying his face in Atemu's chest and clinging onto him. Atemu looked back down at Anzu with a glare that overruled hers that was directed at Yugi.

"Lord Bakura, Lord Marik talk amongst yourselves to see what you want to do before these two are put to death."

"Yes my King."

Bakura and Marik walked into a corner and started talking amongst themselves. Ryou and Malik were left sitting on either side of Atemu's throne. Atemu looked back down at the guard and Anzu.

"Guard you might want to tell me who else was involved in Anzu's little group. I might be able to lift some of the pain from your punishment before you die. That just depends on what you tell me."

The guard looked at Anzu who turned and glared at him telling him not to but he turned to the King and bowed slightly.

"There are two of them. The ones that guard your throne room. They are the only ones my King."

"**BRING THEM IN HERE!"**

Two of the guards walked out and Anzu took her chance and jumped up and threw a knife towards Yugi's back. No one was able to stop it in time and it land in Yugi's side. Yugi screamed in pain and tried to thrash around but Atemu's arms held him tightly.

"Malik pull that out before he hurts himself more."

Malik jumped up and carefully and gently pulled it out. Yugi screamed before sobbing in pain. Malik and Atemu looked at the knife. It was only small and they were all hoping he was alright. Yugi had passed out now. Atemu looked back down at Anzu who was now unconscious on the ground. One of the council members had knocked her out. The two throne room guards were brought in as well.

"Take these 4 traitors and put them in the dungeon. Isis with me now." Atemu ordered standing up with Yugi in his arms gently.

"My King you still want us to join you." Bakura asked.

"Yes!"

Atemu rushed out of the room with Isis, Bakura, Marik behind him and Ryou and Malik following their master. Atemu kicked the healing chamber doors open and quickly and gently placed Yugi on the bed and removed his blood socked shirt. Yugi had turned rather pale and Atemu pressed his shirt against the wound. He knew Isis preferred that they healed by themselves but he really wanted to heal it.

Isis a minute later came back with a few things and her assistants and kicked the five of them out. Atemu stood outside the door before looking at Bakura and Marik.

"He'll be fine Atemu. The knife wasn't that big."

"But he's..."

"Shh he'll be fine."

Bakura pulled Atemu down to the library down the hall to wait.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 30 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 31 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Isis walked into the library where she knew where they were. Atemu was pacing and Ryou and Malik looked a little worried as they sat in their master's lap. They had been placed there and they just lay against them.

"My King." Atemu spun to face her. "Yugi is fine. If you wish you may take him to your chambers. Just be warned don't let him move around for a little bit. It will hurt. The knife did no internal damage to him."

"Told you Atemu he would be fine."

"Come on." Atemu said.

All headed to the healing chambers and Atemu moved over and sat on the bed. Atemu gently moved a strand of hair from Yugi's face. It was a little more pale than normal. Atemu gently picked him up and headed out of the healing chambers. Marik and Bakura followed with Ryou and Malik behind.

Atemu gently placed Yugi on his side and covered him with the blanket. Bakura, Marik and Atemu sat on the other side. Ryou and Malik were pulled into their lovers arms. When they were alone or with Atemu or their friends they didn't have to act like servants.

"Will Yugi be ok, my King?" Ryou asked.

Though they still addressed Atemu as their King.

"If Isis believes so. I'm still worried though."

"He'll be fine Atemu. If he can put up with you then he has to be fine."

Atemu hissed at Marik in annoyance while Malik elbowed Marik in the rib. Marik glared at Malik who just smiled and laid his head back on his shoulder. Marik snickered and kissed his neck. They sat there for a while talking before Atemu thought of something.

"Ryou and Malik you are removed of your service to Bakura and Marik. You are no longer servants."

All four gasped before Bakura and Marik growled angrily. Atemu chucked knowing they wouldn't let them leave. Ryou looked close to tears.

"I never said they had to leave so stop getting upset both of you. They may stay here but as long as you class them as your mates."

Bakura and Marik looked down at their lover who just nodded. Ryou smiled and wrapped his arms around him tightly hugging him. He was so glad that he wasn't going to be sent away. Marik smirked as Malik pounced on him and kissed him. Atemu groaned and slapped himself on the forehead.

"I said as long as they were to be classed as your mates not to then also have sex in my chamber."

Bakura snickered while Ryou giggled. Malik and Marik separated and started laughing. Atemu smiled and laughed a little as well. All this stopped when Yugi woke and shot up screaming. Everyone jumped in fright and Atemu gently tried to lay him back down but Yugi had other plans. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face there crying, he was so not letting go.

Atemu tried to remove Yugi from his neck to lay him down but it just caused Yugi to go into hysterics. Atemu sighed and turned Yugi slightly and pulled him onto his lap and gently rocked him trying to calm him down. After about 10minutes Yugi had calmed down and was just sitting in his lap with his face buried in his neck.

"Atemu it hurts."

"I know Yugi. You really should lie back down."

"No...please..."

"Yugi what's wrong with laying down?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" Yugi didn't reply.**\Of what?\**

**/Falling asleep and then waking up and you are gone./**

**\I won't. I didn't mean for you to go back to sleep. I just don't want you to rip your stitches. You had me so worried before.\**

**/I'm sorry./**

**\It's ok. Will please lay down for me?\**

**/Can I lay on you?/**

**\If that's what it will take for you to lay down?\**

**/Yes/**

Atemu gently removed Yugi arms from his neck and took him off his lap before pilling pillows up and then lay back against them. Yugi crawled over and curled up on his chest before falling asleep again very easily. Marik and Bakura snickered and Atemu just growled lowly at them. Ryou and Malik smiled and looked at each other before...

"Aww."

Atemu blushed before he looked down at Yugi who mumbled softly and rubbed his face softly before settling down again. He seemed to be doing it just to make sure he was still there. Atemu smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"We should leave." Ryou said. "Bye my King." Ryou bowed.

Ryou stood and dragged Bakura out. Malik did the same with Marik and soon Atemu was left alone with Yugi sleeping on his chest. Atemu looked down at Yugi and lifted his shirt up and saw a square bandage on the area. Atemu sighed softly and laid his shirt back down and he tried to lay down carefully so he didn't wake him. Unfortunately Yugi woke up.

"Huh? Atemu?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. You've only been asleep for a few minutes."

"It's ok. Where did Lord Bakura and Lord Marik go?"

"They left. Ryou and Malik dragged them out so they could let you recover. Ryou and Malik thought you were cute nuzzling my chest."

Yugi blushed softly and smiled slightly. Atemu smiled and gently laid Yugi on the bed and went around the room blowing out a few candles that were on because the balcony doors were drawn shut so no light was in the room. Atemu sat back on the bed and laid down pulling the sheets up over him, one candle was left lit that sat on the table beside him. Yugi smiled and moved closer and cuddled up to him. Atemu smiled down at him and blew out the last candle and went to sleep with Yugi in his arms.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 31 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 32 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi moaned softly having woken up and stretched out before crying out in pain. Yugi whimpered and felt the bed move beside him.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"My back."

"Shh don't move too much. I know it hurts."

"How bad is it?"

"Not too bad. It wasn't a long knife and it missed anything vital. Isis said you'll do fine."

Yugi smiled and moved closer and laid his head on his shoulder. Atemu smiled and ran his hand through his hair. Yugi smiled and curled up next to him and yawned softly. Atemu chuckled before there was a knock at the door. Atemu groaned and slowly placed Yugi's head on a pillow before getting up and answering the door.

There was two servants there with a tray each that had a bowl and drink on it. Atemu stepped aside and they entered and placed the trays on the bed side table before leaving quickly. Atemu closed the door and walked over and opened the balcony doors to see that it was pitch black outside. Atemu walked over and saw Yugi sitting up and laying against a couple of pillows.

Atemu held out a bowl to Yugi who took it gratefully and started eating. Atemu did the same and once they finished lay back in bed.

"Yugi since you got hurt today I never finished the sentencing. Tomorrow morning once I sentence the four I will allow your family to go home."

"Thankyou."

Yugi smiled and cuddled up next to him and falling asleep easily even after all the sleeping he'd done during the day. Atemu smiled and pulled Yugi closer before drifting off to sleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke the next morning very early. Yugi yawned softly and climbed out of bed and winced as he stood before walking over to the balcony and walked out onto it. Yugi smiled and leaned on the railing feeling the wind blowing gently. Yugi sat down besides the railing and relaxed and watched the sunrise.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu yawned softly and stretched out on the bed. Reaching out he found the bed beside him empty. Atemu sat up quickly and looked around. The sun was up in the sky now and he couldn't find Yugi. Atemu jumped out of bed and looked around the room. Seeing the balcony door open Atemu ran over and looked around. Atemu saw Yugi sitting down beside the railing and then Yugi look up at him.

"Morning Atemu."

"Morning Yugi. Why are you out here?"

"Was up early and wanted to see the sunrise. I wanted to let you sleep in more."

Atemu smiled and held out his hand to Yugi who took it and Atemu pulled him to his feet. Yugi smiled and walked inside. Atemu followed after and saw Yugi walk into the bathroom. Atemu smiled and pulled something out to wear and placed it on the end of the bed before lying down and staring at the ceiling thinking.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi sat beside Atemu in the throne room, leaning against the throne seeing he couldn't sit up straight without pain. The guards were bringing in Anzu and the three guards. Atemu had situated extra by the steps up to the throne.

"Lord Bakura, Lord Marik have you decided how you will punish them before there death."

"Yes we have my King." Bakura said.

"We heard yesterday that you said you may allow that guard less pain. Do you still want to go through with that?"

**/Atemu you did say you would lessen his punishment. Don't go back on your word. Please?/**

"Yes I will. You know how much to lessen."

Bakura and Marik nodded.

"Get them out of here. Bakura, Marik you may go and if you so desire you may leave Ryou and Malik here."

Both nodded, bowing and left. Ryou and Malik bowed to Atemu and walked up and sat down next to Yugi. The four convicted were led from the room; Anzu was screaming through the gag that Atemu requested she wear in the throne room. Atemu chuckled listening to mumbled words; he knew soon enough the gag would be removed seeing Bakura and Marik enjoyed hearing the screaming.

"Seth."

"Next up is some things on the communities."

Yugi internally groaned.

**\I heard that.\**

**/I know. I'm just going to turn out of it now./**

Yugi heard Atemu chuckle through the link. Yugi giggled before laying his head on the throne. Atemu reached down and stroked his head gently.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

At lunch Atemu dismissed and looked down to find Yugi had fallen asleep leaning against the throne. Ryou and Malik were just kneeling beside him and were a wake. Atemu smiled and stood up leaving Yugi there and walked to the throne room doors and pushed it open and told the guard to get Yugi's family there. Atemu walked back over and picked Yugi up, making sure not to wake him, and walked over to the window ledge and sat down, cradling Yugi to him one last time.

Ryou and Malik watched him and saw a tear run down Atemu's face before he rubbed it away quickly. After a few minutes the doors open and Yugi's parents and his sister walked in. Yugi's parents bowed to Atemu before standing up when told.

"Yugi wake up." Atemu said softly.

"Huh?... What time is it?"

"It's lunch time." Atemu stood up and placed Yugi's feet on the floor. "Ryou, Malik come on."

Yugi smiled when he saw his parents and Kika. Kika ran up and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him. Yugi smiled and hugged her gently. Atemu smiled and gently pushed Yugi's back and led everyone out of the throne room. As they walked Yugi felt Atemu had closed of his mind from him and he was worried. They soon arrived at the front steps to the castle; guards were already there to escort them back.

"Everything has been dealt with and like I said once it has you four may leave."

Yugi looked down and his parents bowed thanking him for his hospitality. Yugi's parents and sister walked down the steps and waited for him. Yugi continued to look at the ground before Atemu turned to him.

"You can always talk to me if you ever need it."

"Yeah. I guess. Bye."

Yugi turned and walked down the stairs.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of chapter 32 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 33 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi walked up to his parents who turned and they started towards the gates. Atemu just turned and walked back inside before he ran to his room. Yugi was walking slowly towards the gates. Ryou looked to where Atemu had disappeared before he bolted down the stairs to Yugi.

"Yugi wait!"

Yugi and his family turned and Ryou stopped in front of them. Yugi looked Ryou. They had never spoken before.

"What is it?"

"I don't think you should go."

"Why?"

"You never saw Atemu holding you in the throne room earlier. He was crying Yugi. He doesn't want you to go."

"I...I..."

"Yugi... sweet heart." Yugi turned to his mother and father. "If you want to stay you can. Your father and I can see you want to. This is your life now. We will still be able to see you every so often. Go to him and tell him. We can all see that you both love each other."

Yugi smiled and jumped up and hugged his mother tightly. Yugi's mother hugged him gently, she knew of the injury he had. Yugi hugged his sister and father before running past Ryou and up the steps before he ran past Malik. Ryou and Malik walked back inside smiling and Yugi's family left to the community.

Yugi ran through the castle till he came to Atemu's room, he ran even though it hurt him badly. Yugi stopped and took a couple of deep breathes to calm down. He heard crying on the inside and was so worried. Yugi quietly opened the door and slipped inside and he saw Atemu on the bed and his face in a pillow. Yugi bit his lip and walked over and lay on the bed and wrapped his arm over and around Atemu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Atemu's head snapped up and he looked to see Yugi lying next to him. Yugi bit his lip and wiped the tears from Atemu's face. Yugi leaned up and kissed him chastely before pushing him to lay on his back and he crawled closer and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry."

Atemu hugged him tightly, carefully of the injury and buried his face in Yug's hair. Yugi sniffed and hugged him as tightly as he could.

"Don't leave me please Yugi. Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"I know."

**/I thought you wanted me gone./**

**\Never but I wasn't going to force you to stay, I wanted you to decide yourself. I knew that when you walked down those steps you had decided.\**

**/I really didn't know what to do./**

**\What changed your mind?\**

**/Ryou told me he saw you crying while you held me in the throne room. Is it true?/**

**\Yeah it's true.\**

Yugi buried his face in his chest. **/I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you that way./**

**\Don't worry about it. Let's forget about it.\** Yugi nodded. **\Let's just lay here for the rest of the day.\**

**/Don't you have work to do?/**

**\Not right now no.\**

Yugi giggled and nuzzled his face in Atemu's chest. Atemu smiled and pulled Yugi onto him and Yugi looked up at him smiling. Atemu smirked.

"Come here so I can kiss those beautiful little lips that belong to my beautiful mate, that's if he'll have me."

Yugi had blushed as he spoke but then became confused. "Mate?"

"Yes my mate. Will he though?" Yugi smiled brightly and nodded quickly. "Then come here so I can kiss you."

Yugi smiled and moved up a little more and kissed Atemu. Atemu pressed back and wrapped his arm tightly across his back, between his shoulders and stomach, well away from the stab wound and used his other arm to hold Yugi's head. Yugi moaned and his arms held onto Atemu's neck and gently used his thumbs stroked the flesh there softly. Atemu moaned softly as he did it and stroked the top of his mouth pulling, what Atemu thought was a beautiful moan from him.

Atemu pulled away and Yugi was panting and blushing softly. Atemu smiled and stroked Yugi's cheek gently. Yugi smiled and laid his head down on Atemu's chest. Atemu ran a hand through Yugi's hair while he held him tightly to him.

"Atemu?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens if I'm to become your mate?"

"I'm glad you asked because the blood moon is two weeks away. I can only take a mate when the blood moon rises. That's every three years. I will help you prepare for it so don't worry. But I will tell you this it is a ritual that has to be performed if we want to be mates. You don't have to turn you for once the ritual has been performed you will live with me like normal."

"But if I'm not a vampire than I will die eventually."

"You are mistaken Yugi. Once we finish the ritual you are bonded to me for life. You will live as long as I live."

"So whenever you die I will follow you?"

"Yes but I don't plan on dying any time soon."

Yugi smiled and kissed him gently before just laying there with Atemu. Atemu smiled and held him gently and hugged him before closing his eyes to rest them.

"I love you." Yugi whispered.

"I love you too."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 33 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. There are three chapters left after this.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 34 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ 2 weeks later ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

At the moment it was an hour till night fall and the moon to rise. This was when the ritual would be performed. The servants had come and helped him dress. Yugi was a little nervous about the whole thing. Atemu had explained everything to him, how everything would work but he was still very nervous. He was a little nervous about standing half naked in a room full of high ranking vampires. Though he wouldn't be alone, Ryou and Malik were doing the same thing.

Yugi noticed the door to the room he'd been taken to a while ago where Atemu watched him release was open slightly. Yugi walked over and pushed it open and walked in. He walked over to the draws and opened one and found cock rings and weights and also something Yugi didn't know what. Yugi picked one up that was in a package and saw what it was to be used for. Yugi bit his lip and opened the package and took out the small plug. It had an amethyst jewel at the top and had what look liked petals around it, making look like a flower. Yugi carefully read over the instructions and gently held his penis and slipped the end in till it was all in and the jewel was sitting at the top of his penis. Yugi quickly slipped his clothes back down and walked out and closed the door.

A few minutes later Yugi smiled as Ryou and Malik entered. During the last 2weeks the three had become close friends seeing they were sometimes left alone together while their loves went to meetings. Yugi had enjoyed not being in some of the meetings and had something to do.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Yugi. You ready?"

"Yeah I'm a little nervous though."

"You'll be fine Yugi. We all will be fine. You going to be ok with the knife?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"It's just you've been hurt so much we were a little worried."

"I'll be fine. I know it will hurt but I'll live. It's worth going through the little bit of pain to stay with Atemu."

Ryou and Malik smiled and all three sat down. All dressed up and waited for the time to head out. Malik was dressed in a black skirt that went to his ankles with a violet sash around his waist and a violet and black coat over his shoulders that went down to his knees. Ryou had a black skirt on the exact same as Malik but with a lovely light brown sash around his waist and a light brown and black coat of his shoulders the same as Malik. Yugi was also similar, the black skirt to the ankles and a crimson sash around his waist and a black and crimson coat that went to his knees.

These coats were more a piece of material what went over their heads and had two holes on either side for their arms. The material wasn't to last long so there wasn't too much work done on them. There were going to be ripped off anyway.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik chatted with each other before Seth came in. Yugi smiled and stood up with Ryou and Malik and followed after him as he led them to where the ritual was to be performed. Yugi, Ryou and Malik all had butterflies and were getting more and more nervous. Yugi suddenly stopped causing everyone to stop and turn to him.

"Yugi?...Yugi what's wrong?" Ryou asked as he, Malik and Seth walked back over.

"I...I don't think I can do this."

"What! Why?" Malik asked.

"I...I'm not good enough for Atemu." Yugi whispered.

Seth then stepped in and moved Ryou and Malik gently out of the way and knelt in front of Yugi and lifted his head. He saw tears lining his face and carefully whipped them away without moving the kohl that was lining their eyes.

"Yugi I have seen what you have done to my cousin and I believe he is not good enough for you. He loves you so much. He wouldn't do this if he didn't. Don't think that again. You are more than good enough for him." Yugi smiled and hugged Seth, who chuckled slightly and pulled Yugi back. "Don't do that around Atemu after this or he will be very jealous." Yugi giggled and nodded. "Quickly now before it gets too late."

They all walked quickly down the halls now till they reached the room. Yugi, Ryou and Malik gulped and held hands as they were led in. It was pitch black everywhere. They could only see the three poles that had light on them. They were there for them to stand with their backs to. At the top of the poles were chains that would be fastened around their wrists. The chains hung low but after attached would be raised so that their feet were firmly placed on the ground but they couldn't have their arms slack.

Seth led them up to the poles and they stood with their backs to each one and three vampires came up and chained them up and raised their arms up. Yugi was in the middle with Ryou on his right and Malik on his left. From here on they weren't to say a single word or make any sort of sound.

The lights suddenly went out and all three had to bite their lip to stop themselves from making a single sound. Yugi was scared even though they knew what was happening. Yugi jumped and nearly let out a sound but didn't. What had happened was something blew against his ear scaring him. Yugi felt something grab the front of the coat and rip it all the way down before it was all removed. Yugi shook slightly, hoping it was Atemu. Ryou and Malik felt the same hoping it was there lovers.

The lights came on again on the poles and Yugi, Ryou and Malik had to close their eyes against the light. When they opened them they saw their lovers there. They internally sighed in relief.

Atemu smirked at Yugi, he liked the little vulnerable look he had, it made him very aroused. Atemu was dressed in tight black leather pants and so were Bakura and Marik and their chests were bare.

Yugi blushed seeing what Atemu was wearing. Atemu turned to Seth who walked forward with three knives on a pillow and handed them to the three vampires. They turned back to their lovers and walked over. Yugi took a deep quiet breathe and let it out without a sound, trying to calm himself. Atemu stopped in front of him.

"Shh you'll be fine." Atemu said softly.

The vampires were allowed to talk to their mate to reassure them everything would be fine. Yugi nodded and watched as Atemu held the knife up and pressed it against the left side of Yugi's chest where his heart lie and cut a long 5cm line down. Yugi threw his head back in pain and had his lip bitten hard in pain. It wasn't too deep so it didn't hurt too much but it was painful. Atemu pulled the knife back and Yugi looked back at him as he did the same on his chest.

Atemu passed the knife to Seth and moved forward and rubbed his cut against Yugi's hard to mingle their blood before he leaned up and pulled Yugi's head down to drink from the wound. Yugi didn't like the taste of blood but to complete this ritual he would do what was necessary. Yugi drank from the wound till Atemu pulled away and leaned down and sucked from his and it caused pain. Yugi was bitting his lip harder than before and knew if he bit any harder than he would pierce skin. Atemu pulled back and looked at Yugi; tears were falling from his eyes.

Atemu smiled and leaned over and kissed him gently, the blood on their lips mingling. Yugi didn't like it at all but went with it just enjoying the kiss. When Atemu pulled back he pecked him on the lips.

"You're doing well. Just two more things and it will be over."

Atemu leaned down and pierced the side of his neck and started drinking. Yugi felt Atemu pulled his head to the side of his neck where a cut was. Yugi opened his mouth and started sucking on the wound like Atemu. He drank at the same pace as Atemu but was soon getting dizzy.

**\Keep going sweetie nearly finished.\**

Yugi shook off his dizziness and focused on what he was doing. Yugi soon grew to mind the taste but by then he had to pull back. Yugi watched as the mark healed but the one Atemu's chest was still there but not bleeding. Yugi felt little kisses on his neck before they stopped and Atemu stood back. Yugi looked down to see the mark on his chest was still there but not bleeding. It had worked.

Yugi looked up at Atemu and smiled. He didn't notice his legs were weak at all seeing he was being held so it wasn't too important. Yugi looked at Ryou and then to Malik and saw that they both looked the same as him.

Yugi turned to look at Atemu who walked forward and he crushed their lower bodies together causing Yugi to throw his head back and bit his lip again to stay silent. Atemu smiled liking that Yugi could do what he had to. Atemu started to grind his lower body against Yugi's and groaning; he did feel sorry for Yugi because he couldn't make a sound. Atemu soon stopped after 5minutes and looked at Yugi's eyes that were tearful but also clouded with pleasure.

Atemu stepped back till his eyes could only be seen in the darkness. Bakura and Marik soon joined him. Seth walked forward and walked along next to Yugi, Ryou and Malik. Inspecting them before he nodded and the three vampires from earlier released them and they slid to the ground. Their legs couldn't hold them. Yugi looked to find Atemu and soon pushed himself to his feet and stumbled till he fell into Atemu's arm.

"It's over Yugi. It's complete. You can talk now."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 34 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. The next chapter may be a lemon. I'm not sure if I wrote a lemon for after the ritual.


	35. Chapter 35

Here's the next chapter. It's a lemon so enjoy. Those who don't like don't read.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 35 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi smiled and crushed his lips to Atemu's and hugged him weakly seeing he was still weak from the blood loss and what Atemu had did to him just before. Atemu wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back.

"Let's get out of here." Atemu suggested.

"Yes please."

"I'm leaving I'm not to be disturbed tomorrow at all."

Atemu walked out of the room and Bakura and Marik followed, each of the vampires carrying their mates. Atemu entered his chambers and laid Yugi gently on the bed. Yugi was weak still and he knew he'd sleep most of the day tomorrow but they still needed to complete one last part.

"Yugi there still is one last part left. I really don't want to force you but it must be done."

"Wha..." Yugi said sleepily, causing Atemu to chuckle and nuzzle Yugi's neck.

"We are meant to make love."

"Please..."

"You want to go first?"

Yugi frowned and looked at him. "Yugi both of us are to have each other's essence in us. Yugi I don't want to force you so it's your decision."

"I...I want to but I've never actually taken someone before."

"I'll do everything ok. But I do need you to prepare me. I haven't had someone take me so...hehehe...yeah."

Yugi giggled before bursting out laughing. Yugi spent the next few minutes laughing and Atemu sat there annoyed. Yugi soon calmed and lay against him.

"Sorry it's just funny. Who would have thought a very old vampire would still be a virgin. How old are you again?" Atemu smirked.

"Over 4000 years old."

"Oldie."

"Yes and you are mated to this oldie. Now how about some little foreplay or do you want to get to sleep. You did lose a lot of blood."

"I would like to but I don't think I'll last if we play beforehand."

"I understand. Yugi I know I said I wouldn't force you into having sex with me again till you were ready but do you want this?"

"Yes and I don't see this as sex."

"Wh...What do you see it as?" Atemu was thinking he saw it as rape.

"Making love. I would never think of it as rape." Yugi whispered, his lips less than an inch from his face.

Atemu smiled and pressed his lips to Yugi's as he reached for the oil. Atemu grabbed hold of it and sat back on the bed and pulled Yugi in between his legs. Yugi fiddled with the buckles on his pants before sliding them off. Yugi knelt there and Atemu coated Yugi's three fingers in oil before instructing him. Yugi did as he said and didn't proceed without Atemu telling him to. When they finished Yugi reached for the oil but was then flipped over and Atemu sat on his hips. Yugi was blushing so red right now seeing Atemu was going to see. Atemu gently slid the skirt down his legs and gasped at what he saw.

"W-Where did you get this?"

"T-T-The d-d-door was o-open s-so I w-went i-in. I-I-I th-though y-y-y-you m-m-might l-l-like it." Yugi stuttered and looked away.

Atemu smiled softly and moved Yugi to look at him and kissed him gently. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. Atemu pulled away and kissed his forehead gently.

"I'm not mad and it looks very nice." Yugi blushed darkly. "But I think it's going to have to come out. It's in the way."

Atemu gently pulled the jewellery out and threw it to the table before turning back to Yugi. Atemu spread some oil on his hands before taking hold of Yugi's stiff, swollen penis and spreading the oil over it.

"Mmm..." Yugi moaned.

"Mmm it is. I can't wait to have this beauty buried inside me." Atemu whispered in his ear. "Slamming into me, filling me."

Yugi blushed and felt himself swell a little more as Atemu coated his penis in oil. Atemu reached for Yugi's hands and chained them above his head and Yugi smiled. He had to admit he liked it like this, Atemu being dominant over him as long as he didn't do anything he didn't want.

Atemu smiled and gently ran his hands from Yugi's shoulders all the way down his chest to his stomach. Yugi shivered at the feeling before throwing his head back and screaming and bucked his hips. Atemu had impaled himself on Yugi's erection and didn't count for Yugi to buck his hips and drive himself deeper in him. Atemu gasped before holding Yugi's hips down for a minute. He looked up at Yugi who was just staring into space, eyes wide and panting heavily.

"Yugi? Yugi...sweetie?" **\YUGI!!!\**

**/So...so tight...so warm... Atemu?/**

**\Yes you ok?\**

**/Yeah./**

Atemu smiled and lifted himself up before falling again. Soon both had established a fast pace and were both moaning and panting. Yugi didn't know what to do so just let Atemu guide him and soon he'd seen what he needed to do and got it easily and was pulling screams from Atemu. After 5minutes Atemu had released unwanted and tighten around Yugi who gasped and thrusted in hard and released. Atemu pulled himself off Yugi when he finished and untied Yugi's arms and lay down beside him and hugged him gently. Yugi was panting and had his eyes closed.

"Yugi you ok?"

"Yeah tired..."

"Can you last for a few minutes?"

"Yes. I don't think I could fall asleep with you doing that to me. Will...Will you stay in me after?"

"Sleep in you, you mean?"

"Yeah." Yugi blushed and looked down.

Atemu smiled softly and lifted Yugi's head up. "If that's what my beautiful little mate wants that's what he'll get."

Yugi smiled and kissed him gently, his arms wrapping around Atemu's neck and soon Yugi had Atemu in him and roughly making love. Yugi loved it and soon both had released Atemu fell on him and rolled on to his back taking Yugi with him. Yugi's eyes were struggling to stay open with a lot of difficulty.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be here in the morning."

Yugi smiled and placed his head under Atemu's chin and instantly fell asleep. Atemu smiled and kissed his head and wrapped his wings around him before he followed after him.

Bakura and Ryou and Marik and Malik mated with their lovers as well and all 3 pairs stayed in their rooms all day the next day. Spending time with each other and letting their human lovers recuperate.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 35 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 36 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After their day of rest where Yugi lay in Atemu's arms the next morning when he woke. Yugi was the only one awake at the moment and was just resting on Atemu's chest. Looking down he saw that Atemu's cut over his heart had yet to heal. He knew his wasn't healed seeing he was still human. Yugi looked to Atemu's face as he groaned and opened his eyes as he woke.

"Morning Atemu."

"Morning love. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I have a question."

"What is it?" Atemu asked and sat up and pulled Yugi into his lap.

"Why hasn't that healed? You're a vampire so it should heal quickly."

"It won't, seeing it's going to be a scar I got during the mating ritual. It's a show of I'm taken as is yours."

"Oh."

Yugi smiled and moved up and kissed him on the lips before leaning down and kissed along the scar. Atemu gasped softly and moaned causing Yugi to smile and lightly bit his nipple.

"Better not get you aroused seeing you have a meeting."

"Yes I do." Atemu chuckled and moved Yugi on to the bed and climbed out. "You coming?"

"Yeah I guess."

Atemu chuckled and leaned down picking him up and heading into the bathroom. Yugi giggle and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Atemu smiled and nuzzled Yugi's neck before placing Yugi down in the bath that started filling up when they entered. Atemu climbed in after and pulled Yugi into his lap and cuddled him gently.

"I'm not a teddy bear Atemu."

"No but your my little cuddly mate."

Yugi blushed and giggled softly, wrapped his arms around his waist. Atemu smiled and picked up a cloth and gently started to clean him up. Yugi sighed softly and looked up at him and smiled.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After cleaning up Yugi lay on the bed dressed in clothes similar to Atemu's but minus the slits in the back for the wings, cape and the lot of jewellery. Atemu was busy putting on his jewellery and other bits and pieces. Yugi yawned softly and curled up on the bed, closing his eyes and hugging a pillow softy. Atemu looked over hearing the yawn and smiled and walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at him smiling.

"You want to sleep a little more?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah I'm tired. I don't know why."

"You did lose a fair bit of blood the other day. Have a nap and when you wake you can come the throne room. The guards will know and let you in."

"Thankyou Atemu."

"Anything for you."

Yugi smiled and kissed him gently. Atemu smiled and laid the sheet over him and kissed his forehead before walking out.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke about two hours later and felt a lot better. Yugi sat up before screaming in fright. There was a vampire there who he didn't know of. The vampire was standing in a shadowed part of the room. Yugi could see glowing eyes staring at him.

"You are the one that the King decided to mate with?"

"Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir."

The vampire stepped out and walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up staring at him. Yugi squeaked and shook in fear.

"Well let me tell you a few things that mates are meant to do. When you walk into the throne room you are to walk over and knell at his feet and place your forehead against the floor and remain there till he tells you to stand. This will remind him that you are submissive. If you want to address him use only his title. If it were a normal mate you would address him as husband seeing as mating is like marriage but here you will address him as you use to, your King. Do those and you will make everyone happy."

The vampire tossed Yugi on to the bed before climbing onto him. Yugi shook in fear and couldn't help stare at him in fear. Yugi felt a hand slid down his pants and squeeze his penis hard.

"You are very beautiful and aren't small. Pity you are already taken, all well I'll find a way. See you later little Yugi."

The vampire climbed off him and left through the balcony and flew off. Yugi jumped up the instant he noticed him gone and ran out of the room and down the halls, tears flowing from his eyes. Yugi screamed as he went around a corner someone grabbed his shoulder halting him.

"Yugi you alright?"

Yugi recognised the voice as Marik and turned to see his throughs were confirmed. Yugi jumped at him and clung to his shirt and cried. Marik was confused and knelt down and held him gently, rubbing his back to try and calm him down. When Yugi calmed he pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Yugi what happened and why do I smell another vampire on you?"

"Please I want to find Atemu."

"Ok. I'll take you."

Marik held out his hand to Yugi who took it and led him to the throne room. Yugi wasn't too scared by the time he arrived and had calmed down. Marik pushed the doors opened and everyone in the room looked over to them. Atemu smiled as he saw Yugi coming in and didn't mind that he was holding Marik's hand. Yugi walked over and remembering what he was told Yugi knelt down when he was directly in front of Atemu and laid his forehead on the floor and stayed like that. Atemu's eyes widened when he saw what Yugi was doing. Atemu quickly stood and knelt in front of him and lifted Yugi's forehead up.

"Yugi what in the world are you doing?"

"A-Apparently I'm supposed to when I'm your mate, my King." Atemu's eyes narrowed at the response.

"Everyone wait outside."

Everyone bowed and left the room. Yugi bit his lip and Atemu stood up and helped Yugi up. Atemu looked at him and knew something was wrong.

"Yugi what's wrong? Why in the world would you think you have to do that?"

"Some vampire came into your room while I slept. When I woke he told me that I'm to address you as your title and that I'm meant to kneel on the ground when I approach you in the throne room and stay like that till you tell me to."

"Yugi I want you to forget all of that. It's a lie and you are not to do that. You may call me by my name and you most certainly don't have to kneel before me."

"Ok."

"Something else happened didn't it?" Yugi nodded and trembled slightly. "Yugi what happened? You need to tell me these things, you are my mate and I am meant to protect you. I can't do that unless you tell me."

"He... He touched me."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~End of Chapter 36 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. One more chapter left. Please review.


	37. Chapter 37

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it for its the last chapter of this story.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Chapter 37 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu's eyes narrowed considerable. "Where?"

"Where only you should touch me." Yugi whimpered and shrunk back.

Yugi shook as Atemu hand shot out and seized his arm and pulled him to his chest. Yugi had tears running down his face. He knew Atemu was angry, no pissed. Atemu leaned down to his neck and started sniffing. Yugi would have found it funny had Atemu not been angry.

Atemu picked up on Marik and another that he didn't want to find here. Atemu stiffened and accidently knocked Yugi to the ground and let out a loud screeched. His fangs, claws on his hands and the elbows of his wings either lengthened or came out, his eyes started glowing brightly. Also depending on how pissed off and angry he was, spikes would lengthen from his arms, which they did.

Yugi whimpered and looked over to the door to see the council entering. Ryou and Malik gasped seeing Yugi on the ground and ran over but stopped when Atemu suddenly leapt on to Yugi and kept him under him and started hissing at them angrily, acting like a rabid dog. Yugi started crying and was shaking, he'd never seen Atemu this angrily and it was starting to scare him a lot.

Bakura and Marik took Ryou and Malik back to the council before they approached Atemu. They need to put him to sleep to calm down before he hurt someone, especially Yugi. They knew Atemu would never forgive himself if he hurt Yugi unintentionally. Bakura and Marik jumped at him and Atemu jumped at them as well. The two grappled with him for a little while, claws going everywhere before Atemu was forced on his back onto the floor and Bakura and Marik were kneeling on his wings. Bakura put his forehead with Atemu's chanting a small spell.

"Please stop, don't hurt him. Please." Yugi said moving forward and stood by Atemu's feet.

"We aren't, don't worry." Marik said.

"Yugi..." Atemu spoke softly before giving in and fell asleep.

Marik and Bakura got off and Marik lifted Atemu into his arms. Bakura picked Yugi up who was crying. Both headed out to Atemu's room, Ryou and Malik ran after them. Marik placed Atemu down on the bed and Bakura sat down on a chair and rested Yugi on his lap.

"Yugi what got Atemu so angry?"

"A...Another vampire touched me."

"You mean me?" Marik asked.

"What!? No, no not you, another and as in... felt me up."

"Oh! We can see how that would get him pissed. But I wonder who?"

Bakura leaned down and sniffed him slightly and stiffened. "Pegasus? Yugi who did this guy look like?"

"Um... silver straight hair, his hair covered one of his eyes, he wore a red suit and had brown eyes."

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and nodded. "It was Pegasus. Why would he be here though?"

"I don't..." Bakura started before Yugi cut him off.

"He knew Atemu's taken me as his mate. He said he was going to find a way to make me his."

"He won't. Atemu won't let him. Why don't you go and rest we'll get some of the army to make sure he's left."

"Please don't leave me alone with Atemu."

"Yugi, Atemu never meant to hurt or scare you. He is angry and worried about you."

"Trust us Yugi. Just stay with him. He would be so scared if you weren't here when he wakes."

"O...Ok."

Yugi climbed off Bakura and slipped into bed with Atemu. His claws were still lengthened and the claws on his wings were out along with the spikes on his arms. Yugi could see the fangs sitting out part of his mouth. Yugi moved closer before Atemu turned and wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close. Yugi gave a startled cry and tried to struggle and it brought out an unconscious growl from Atemu. Yugi whimpered and settled down and Atemu's arms relaxed. Yugi slowly stopped shaking and fell asleep hoping the spikes wouldn't puncture him in his sleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu woke and looked around to see it was getting late and the sky was going orange. Atemu groaned and sat up. His body was back to normal now. He saw Yugi sitting by the balcony doors in a chair he'd moved there. His knees were to his chest and arms wrapped around them. Atemu got up and walked over and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. When he got no response he stood in front and found Yugi was asleep. Atemu smiled and lifted Yugi into his arms and walked back to the bed.

Atemu smelt something on him as he put him down. He leaned over and sniffed Yugi's body and found Bakura's and Marik's scent on him and brushed it away as they were their friends and were mostly around him when he was asleep. He found the other and stiffened and growled angrily, his transformation coming back instantly.

There was a knock at the door which caused Atemu to hiss angrily and crouch over Yugi's sleeping form. The door opened and Bakura stepped in and Atemu hissed louder waking Yugi who saw Atemu above him angry. Yugi whimpered in fear and tried to scurry away but Atemu grabbed his hand and looked at him confused. Yugi tried to pull his wrist away from him and Atemu got a hurt look on his face and slowly let go.

"Yugi, Atemu doesn't mean to scare you he's just protecting you. Pegasus will try and steal you and he knows this. That's why he's like this. It's to protect you. When you try to get away it shows you are rejecting him."

"Bakura I'm not, I'm just scared."

"I know you are but he would never try and hurt you."

Yugi looked at Atemu who was watching him and also keeping a close eye on Bakura. Yugi bit his lip and slowly inched forward. Atemu held out his hand to him and Yugi noticed the long claws and placed his hand on Atemu's and jumped slightly when the fingers closed. Atemu pulled him closer and once he was close wrapped his arms carefully around Yugi and growled at Bakura.

"Hahaha you can keep him Atemu. I already have Ryou. He's all yours but you both might want something to eat and you need to calm your mate."

Bakura had the servants come in and place the food on the desk that was opposite the bed before they all left and Atemu relaxed and laid Yugi down on the bed and he curled his body around Yugi's and laid his wing over them, his body slowly returning to normal, starting with the spikes.

Yugi looked at him and shook slightly. "Atemu?"

"Y...Yugi."

"P...Pl-Please don't hurt me." Yugi sniffed.

Atemu shot up and looked down at him. Yugi whimpered softly and Atemu gathered him up in his arms and rocked him gently. Yugi sniffed and wrapped his arms around Atemu and cried. Atemu buried his face in Yugi's hair and continued to rock him gently.

"I...I'm sorry." Yugi said in between sobs.

"You shouldn't be, I should. I didn't mean to scare you Yugi. I was angry and worried. I don't want to lose you."

"Atemu he scared me badly."

"I know."

Yugi reached for his hand and brought it to the top of his pants. Atemu gently slid his hand through and wrapped around his cock and Yugi gasped and whimpered softly. Atemu gently stroked it before taking his hand out and laid Yugi down and undid his pants and slipped them down and off and tossed them to the floor. Atemu slipped Yugi's shirt from his body and licked every inch of skin on his chest and stomach he could reach. Yugi moaned softly and gripped the sheets.

Atemu could smell Pegasus heavily on Yugi's cock and growled angrily and took it in his mouth causing Yugi to gasp and buck his hips if Atemu hadn't held them down. Atemu chuckled and sucked gently and gently rolled his balls in his hands. Yugi panted and moaned before screaming and releasing in Atemu's mouth. Atemu drank it in greedily and sat up and kissed him gently before stipping himself down and then gathered Yugi's body in his arms and lay down, pulling the sheets over them. Yugi sighed softly and curled up to his chest.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. You accidently pushed me to the ground but it was a good thing. You had swiped your claws after that and if you hadn't of pushed me to the ground I'd be with Isis."

"I'm sorry." Yugi just giggled and kissed his cheek.

"There's nothing to forgive."

Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi gently. "You are truly beautiful and will always be mine."

"Always yours."

Their peace wouldn't last for long seeing revenge was coming very soon.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of chapter 37 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of story ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Look out for the sequel that may be made. A chapter post will be put on the end of the story when it's ready to be posted to you all know. Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
